Radiant Destiny
by lucious-inuson
Summary: Riku and his brothers and father moves to his fathers home town where his granfather lives. Riku just found out he was gay about a year ago. As soon as he gets to his new home he sees this burnette, Will it be love or just heart ache Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas
1. Another move

Chapter 1: Another Move

"_I promise my sons this will be our last move." Sephiroth said for the millionth time on this stupid car ride- to yet another stupid new home- because of his stupid job. Riku sat in the front seat with his father and the only other person in the car was Riku's older brother Yazoo. "Father please explain again why we couldn't have ridden our bikes with Loz and Kadaj?" Yazoo asked whining and being his usual self… Before Sephiroth could explain again Riku turned the radio, on and on high. My Chemical Romance was playing at the time. Sephiroth gave Riku a disappointed look and turned down the radio but kept it on, he liked that song as well.._

"_Yazoo I planned it this way so there would be no fighting and you know that." Sephiroth explained shying and pinching his nose with his fingers. "Yazoo stop whining, all you're getting out of it is father's headache." Riku said leaning towards the window with his arms crossed. Yazoo pouted and leaned back with his arms crossed. And that was the end of that. The rest of the car ride was without a single word... Riku just sat there thinking this time he was more than ready to move. _

_So who cares if he and Yazoo liked guys? _

_It wasn't like they were kissing and stuff in public. All they were doing with guys in public was holding their hands and stuff like that. Hey, father is fine with it as long as he never see any of it, same goes for Loz and Kadaj. Riku was also happy about this move because he was finally going to know his grandfather Storm and Sephiroth said that Radiant Garden was a very open minded town when it came to gays. 'Yep, I think this place will be a good place to call home.' Riku thought to himself. Riku saw the sign that said, "Welcome to Radiant Garden!" _

"_Finally my home town." Sephiroth said with a smile… "Riku could you please call your grandfather so he can meet us at our new home?" Sephiroth asked handing Riku his cell phone. _

_Riku took the cell and opened it up to the list of numbers. There was his and all of his brothers numbers, the army's important numbers, their soon-to-be home number, and at the end of the list was their grandfathers, only saying Hojo. Riku had to smile at that. As long as he can remember his father never called Grandfather Storm, Father. It was always your grandfather or Hojo. Grandfather had always called father Sephiroth to, never son. "Well are you gonna call him or do I have to get Yazoo to do it?" Sephiroth asked watching his youngest son from the corner of his eyes. "Sorry father I was just thinking about how you never call grandfather father." Riku said shaking his head and laughing a little._

"_Yeah dad why don't you? I know you two fight a lot but that doesn't mean you don't love each other, we can see that much." Yazoo asked from the back seat now not pouting anymore. "To tell the truth I don't know what we are even mad about anymore. We just have always been this way as far back as I can remember." Sephiroth answered. "Well I believe it's time for a change, don't you?" Yazoo asked. Sephiroth smiled at Yazoo from the mirror. "Yes I agree son." Sephiroth answered. That made Yazoo smile even more. Riku called his grandfather smiling as well…_

"_Hello grandfather, no it's me Riku not Yazoo. Dad told me to call you, we just got in town. Yeah can you meet us at the house? Good see you then, bye." Riku said hanging up the phone. "He'll be there before us." Riku told his father and brother._

_**XXXX**__yawn "Gotta love Saturdays!" Sora said stretching in bed after waking up. Sora rubbed his eyes and looked at his digital clock. '1:00P.M' "Oh my GOD! Roxas' gonna kill me!" Sora said jumping out of bed and quickly grabbing some clothes and headed for the shower. Sora opened the door that connected his and Roxas' bedrooms together, their bathroom. Sora quickly took off his clothes, and locked the door that lead to Roxas' room. Axel walked in on him when he was getting dressed once; it wasn't gonna happen again._

_Once Sora was done with his quick shower he got dressed but he didn't bother with combing his hair, he learned a long time ago it was a lost cause… After he looked at least half decent he unlocked Roxas' door and went back out of his door to his bedroom. Once in his bedroom he was knocked down to the ground. All he saw before he hit the floor was a streak of red. "Ow! What the hell Axel!?" Sora asked sitting back up with Axel in his lap keeping him there with his legs, smiling evilly._

_**XXXX**__"No Sora's still asleep. Axel no... I can get him up. Axel no. Ax- He hung up on me!? Oh that's it Axel you are not getting any for a long time!" Roxas said yelling at his cell phone. "Aw little brother having problems with his boyfriend?" Cloud asked. "Hey Cloud, yeah sort of. Axel's coming here to 'help' wake up Sora." Roxas answered his older brother Cloud. Cloud stood in the doorway from the hallway, arms crossed shaking his head and lightly laughing at his little brother's boyfriend. "What on earth do you see in Axel? True he's good looking but his attitude…"Cloud said. "He also has a cute ass. Roxas added laughing, "To tell the truth he's good to me. Hell he'd kill for me if I asked." Roxas answered. "Okay I get it he loves you." Cloud said dropping the subject. "Just don't let him hurt Sora __too_ bad okay." Cloud said as he turned and waved his right hand above his head as he left the front room still laughing.

**XXXX**knock, knock, knock Leon went to answer the door and there stood the red head Axel. "Oh hello Axel. Roxas is in the front room on the couch. Oh and by the way this time take it to the bedroom- not the couch." Leon said as he showed Axel in. "Aw but Leon that's not fun! laughs Okay I won't besides I'm here to wake up Sora for Roxas." Axel said. "Damn I feel sorry for Sora…" Leon said as he walked up to Cloud and gave him a kiss goodbye. "I'll be home by supper. We are getting that new general today so everyone has to stay and give him a traditional welcome." Leon said grabbing his keys and getting another kiss before he closed the front door behind him. "Isn't he running a little late for work?" Axel asked. "No he didn't have to work today, he just has to be there when the general gets here." Cloud answered. "Oh by the way Axel Do NOT hurt Sora okay?" Cloud demanded. "I promise on my families life I will not hurt Sora….much." Axel promised. "I guess that's good enough." Cloud said as he walked into the kitchen leaving Axel by the doorway. Axel smiled. "Sorry Cloud I had my fingers crossed." Axel whispered so Cloud couldn't hear him in anyway possible.

When Axel walked into the front room there was his Roxas. Roxas was wearing Axels favorite outfit. This outfit was a red undershirt with a white jacket that had black checkers on it. The jeans were grey with zippers on the side which Axel liked to zip up and down to bug him. Roxas knew how Axel felt about the outfit and that is why he was wearing it today, it was part of his present. "Roxy…." Axel said to get Roxas' attention. Roxas looked from the TV. towards Axel who was in his normal long black leather jacket. "That was faster than usual." Roxas said as Axel sat next to him on the couch. Axel smiled at him and gave him a very passionate kiss. Axel loved kissing Roxas because he tasted so good- plus he moans a lot. Once Roxas started moaning Axel was in heaven. 'That's my Roxy. Moan for me…'

"Axel…. We need to stop right now or we are never gonna get Sora up." Roxas said pulling the reluctant Axel away from him so he could breath. Axel pouted but did as Roxas wanted and got off the couch. Axel walked into Sora's room without knocking to find that Sora wasn't in there. "The showers on. Good he's already up." Roxas said from behind him. "Aw and I wanted to wake him up…" Axel said pouting again. "Its okay Axel you can still bug him a little if it'll make you feel better." Roxas said kissing Axel on the check as they heard the shower go off. Axel smiled his very evil smile. This was gonna be fun…

As soon as Sora stepped out of the bathroom Axel jumped him and pinned him to the ground with his legs sitting on him. "Ow! What the hell Axel?!" Sora said. Axel smiled. 'Oh yes this was gonna be really good' "Axel come on let me up already." Sora said still on the ground. "Oh no- today is _my_ sixteenth birthday, I decide when to get off and when to not to. Got it memorized?" Axel said crossing his arms and smiling as if he won the greatest gift there ever was. "Oh shit I'm in big trouble…" Sora said looking at Roxas to see that he wasn't gonna argue with the pyrotic redhead.

After a while of tickling Axel finally let Sora up. "Well Axel what do you have in mind today?" Sora asked dusting off invisible dust from his clothes. "I was thinking about a party at my house today. Mother has already told me I could as long as I let my brothers and sister init." Axel said. "That's a good idea lets go back to your place and start calling everyone!" Sora said already running out the door. Roxas shrugged and ran after his twin. "Why not." Axel said chasing after the two very fast boys.

Well it's not much but its a begining. Hope you all like it!


	2. and so we meet

"_**Chapter 2:and so we meet"**_

_**XXX**_

_About 3 minutes after hanging up with his grandfather, they finally pulled into the parking lot of their new house. There sitting on the pouch was their grandfather Hojo. As Riku got out of the car he spotted a spiky brunette running to the house across the road. As soon as he got to the house he turned around and yelled. "Ha! I'm still the fastest Roxas!" "You cheated Sora and you know it!" Yelled a blond spiky haired boy, looking much like the brunette. Not to long afterward a tall redhead came to the house. "Hurry up Axel unlock the door so we can start calling people for the party!" The brunette yelled at the redhead. "Yeah yeah yeah hold on shorty." The redhead said grabbing keys out of his right pocket. Riku couldn't help but think of how cute that brunette was._

"_Riku I said give your grandfather a hug." Hojo said standing in front of his youngest grandson, and quiet frankly his favorite grandson at that. "Oh sorry gramps." Riku said turning away from the brunette to hug his grandfather…_

_**XXX**_

_Sora was running the fastest he had ever run before. As he turned the corner he saw Principle Hojo sitting on the empty houses porch across the street of Axel's. __'Why's Hojo sitting there? Oh god is he buying it!? Axel's not gonna like this.' _Sora thought as a car pulled into the driveway of that same house. Hojo stood up smiling. _'He's smiling and its not a creepy one…'_Sora thought again. As Sora was about to reach Axel's porch he saw a boy with long beautiful silver hair step out of the car. The boy was looking at him. Sora's heart started to do cartwheels when he saw that boys wonderful aqua eyes starring at him. Sora had to do something quick. When he got to the porch he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Ha! I'm still the fastest Roxas!" Sora yelled at his brother and taking a quick glance at the silver haired guy. _'He still starring at me!'_Sora thought as his twin yelled back at him. "You cheated Sora and you know it!" Roxas yelled back finally reaching the porch.

Sora was trying his best not to look at that cute guy again but it wasn't working he could feel the guys eyes burning a hole into him. Thank god Axel was coming…

**XXX**

'_Damn Sora's gotten faster or I've gotten slower!'_Roxas thought as he ran past the last turn and saw Sora already on the porch. "Ha! I'm still the fastest Roxas!" Sora yelled at him. "You cheated Sora and you know it!" Roxas yelled back as he finally reached the porch. Roxas couldn't help but notice Sora glancing across the street and looking back quickly blushing. Roxas looked across the street to find principle Hojo there with a man and two boys. One of the boys was looking over here with a look that Roxas could swear was a 'your hot' look. Roxas looked at Sora to see he was blushing even more. _'Sora are you crazy!? You don't even know the guys name and you already like him?!'_Roxas thought to himself. Before he could say anything about it though, Axel came running up. "Hurry up Axel unlock the door so we can start calling people for the party!" Sora yelled at him which he didn't have to because Axel was already on the porch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah hold on shorty." Axel said grabbing the keys out of his right pocket.

**XXX**

Axel was running so fast but still he couldn't keep up with those two fast sorties'. When he turned the last corner to his house the first thing he noticed was people across the street, then he saw HIM. _'No way in hell am I having Hojo for a neighbor!? I'll kill him first!'_ Axel thought getting very pissed until he saw the others… _'What the hell!? Who are they and why is Hojo there?! Guess I'll find out later.'_Axel thought as he reached his porch. "Hurry up Axel unlock the door so we can start calling people for the party!" Sora yelled at him, which just pissed him off! "Yeah, yeah, yeah hold on shorty." Axel said grabbing the keys out of his right pocket. That's when he heard it. "Riku I said give your grandfather a hug." Hojo said. Axel turned around and saw one of the silver haired boys turn from looking at them to look at Hojo who was holding out his arms at him with a smile. "Oh sorry gramps." The silver haired kid said just before hugging Hojo. "No way in fucking hell!" Axel yelled out way to loud. Hojo and the others looked at him surprised. "Axel how nice to see you when you are not in trouble." Hojo said completely calm. "Don't you dare change the subject! You have grandchildren!? You have a family?!" Axel yelled still. Hojo just smiled at him that baster! "Why Axel yes this is my only child, Sephiroth and two of his sons, Riku and Yazoo." Hojo answered still smiling. Axel's eye got the biggest as they had ever been. "Please Axel come over here and meet them properly. I know your mother did not raise you up to be so rude." Hojo said now smiling his evil smile that Axel knew all to well.

**XXX**

As Riku was hugging his grandfather someone yelled…"No way in fucking hell!" The red head yelled. Riku and the others turned and looked at them. "Axel how nice to see you when you are not in trouble." Hojo said completely calm. Riku looked at his grandfather who he realized he was still holding on to so he let him go and turned to face the rude read head! "Don't you dare change the subject! You have grandchildren!? You have a family?!" Axel yelled still. Riku couldn't believe this guys attitude! Who the hell did he think he was! Then his grandfather just acted like it was normal of the red head, being all calm and smiling. "Why Axel yes this is my only child, Sephiroth and two of his sons, Riku and Yazoo." Hojo answered still smiling. Axel's eyes got real big. "Please Axel come over here and meet them properly. I know your mother did not raise you up to be so rude." Hojo said smiling this time with the same smile Riku's father would get when he had something up his sleeve. Riku looked over across the street to see the red heads eyes get really big, but he still walked over with the other two boys following not sure if they should or not. Riku had to admit he liked the red heads guts to stand up to his grandfather when he clearly knew what he was capable of.

**XXX**

"No way in fucking hell!" Axel yelled out way to loud. Hojo and the others looked at him surprised. _'Axel you fucking idiot! Great now he's looking at me again! Wait did Hojo call him Riku? That's a weird name. Roxas is a weird name to though. So he's Hojo's grandson.' _"Axel how nice to see you when you are not in trouble." Hojo said completely calm. "Don't you dare change the subject! You have grandchildren!? You have a family?!" Axel yelled still. Hojo just smiled at him. "Why Axel yes this is my only child, Sephiroth and two of his sons, Riku and Yazoo." Hojo answered still smiling. Axel's eyes got the biggest as they had ever been. _'His name is Riku and his brother's name is Yazoo! Plus he is Hojo's grandson! Damn even his brother and father are hot, but he's still hotter.' _"Please Axel come over here and meet them properly. I know your mother did not raise you up to be so rude." Hojo said now smiling his evil smile . _'What the hell!? No Axel we can't go over there! I can't go around Riku!' _Sora started to panic. To much of Sora amaze Axel started walking across the street. Sora looked to Roxas for someway out but he just followed as well. _'Great now I have to face this Riku guy. Oh shit I'll have to talk to him!' _Now Sora was completely freaked…

**XXX**

The rude red head started walking across the street with the other two close behind, all of them with a terrified look on their faces. _'__Damn Gramps you must really be a bad ass principle!?'_ Riku thought in amazement of how they were acting towards a man who has done nothing but be nice and kind towards him and his brothers, his father was another story…

Just as the three boys got into the yard Loz and Kadaj came driving up with dangerous speeds. Riku freaked right there! "Get on the porch, they drive like maniacs!" Riku yelled out at the three. They looked at each other and then at Loz and Kadaj coming very fast on their motorcycles. "Holy Shit! Roxas Sora move it!" The red head yelled pushing the other two onto the porch before he jumped on just in time as their motorcycles ran past.

As Loz and Kadaj stopped and turned off their bikes Riku ran up to them. "Will you two grow up already!?" Riku yelled in Loz's face. His brother just smiled and very a blink of an eye flip Riku unto his back hitting the ground really hard. "Loz!" Sephiroth yelled. "Ah come on! He spit in my face when he yelled!" Loz protested. Before Loz knew it he was on the ground next to Riku with Riku laughing. "Ow what the hell Rikks! I didn't throw you that hard!" Loz said rubbing the back of his head. "Well it made me feel better" Riku said standing up and holding out a hand to his oldest brother who took it.

**XXX**

As we got into the yard the boy who hugged Hojo eyes got real big, then I heard motorcycles. "Get on the porch, they drive like maniacs!" The boy yelled. Axel looked at Roxas and Sora who did the same, then he looked towards the motorcycles to see them moving very fast, almost dangerously fast. "Holy Shit! Roxas Sora move it!" Axel yelled pushing them unto the porch before landing on the porch just in time as the two crazy's drove past really fast.

As they stopped the same boy who warned them walked up to the very short haired one. "Will you two grow up already!?" The boy yelled right in his face. The other just smiled and before Axel knew it the boy hit the ground really hard. "Loz!" The one Hojo said was his son yelled at the short haired one. Axel looked at the guy to see he was very pissed. "Ah come on! He spit in my face when he yelled!" The one named Loz protested. _'What the hell!? You deserved to get yelled at! You almost killed my Roxas and Sora!'_Axel thought to himself about ready to explode. In front of his eyes the boy on the ground who Hojo called Riku hit Loz in the back of his legs and made him hit the ground even harder. _'Now that's better' _Axel thought smirking. Riku started to laugh. "Ow what the hell Rikks! I didn't throw you that hard!" Loz said rubbing the back of his head. "Well it made me feel better." Riku said getting up and giving his hand to Loz who took it. The other boy then looked at the two and rolled his eyes. "I told ya it wouldn't be funny to him." The other boy said who looked like he could have been Riku's twin but a little taller. "Kadaj I was just having fun. A little sweat doesn't hurt anybody." Loz answered smiling at this Kadaj guy with a innocent smile. "Loz must you be sexual about everything?" Kadaj asked. "Yeppers!" Loz answered being very proud about it. Axel couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'Oh god please don't let there be another Reno!?'_ Axel thought in terror.

**XXX**

As they were getting into the yard Sora heard motorcycles. When he looked at Riku he looked freaked out. _'What's with him? Oh maybe he thought I was a girl and now he can see that I'm a boy? Great he's straight…' _Sora thought watching Riku. He was about to completely give up when Riku yelled. "Get on the porch, they drive like maniacs!" Riku yelled. We looked at Axel and he looked at us and then Axel screamed. "Holy shit! Roxas Sora move it!" Axel yelled pushing us onto the porch before he jumped on just in time as two silver haired guys on motorcycles roared by really fast. _'What the hell!?'_Sora thought as Riku walked over to the two once the stopped. He got really close to the short haired one and yelled in his face. "Will you two grow up already!?" Riku yelled. The boy just smiled at him and before I Sora could react Riku hit the ground really hard. _'Ouch! That had to really hurt.'_Sora thought as he cringed. "Loz!" Riku's father yelled. Sora looked at him to see that he was really pissed. "Ah come on! He spit in my face when he yelled!" The one named Loz protested. _'You deserved it for almost killing us!' _Sora thought trying not to yell it out loud.

All of the sudden Riku hit Loz in the back on his legs making him hit the ground even harder. Sora smiled on that one. Riku started to laugh. "Ow what the hell Rikks! I didn't throw you that hard!" Loz said rubbing the back of his head. "Well it made me feel better." Riku said getting up and giving his hand to Loz who took it. The other boy then looked at the two and rolled his eyes. "I told ya it wouldn't be funny to him." The other boy said who looked like he could have been Riku's twin but a little taller. "Kadaj I was just having fun. A little sweat doesn't hurt anybody." Loz answered smiling at this Kadaj guy with a innocent smile. "Loz must you be sexual about everything?" Kadaj asked. "Yeppers!" Loz answered being very proud about it. Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'Oh god please don't let there be another Reno!?'_Sora thought as he shivered outwardly…

**z**

Well here it is! Hope you all liked it! I'm glad some are reading this!


	3. The joys of Family!

**Chapter 3: The joys of Family!**

**XXX**

I just walked up to my brother Loz and slapped him in the back of his head. "Ow!" Loz yelled. "Forgive my brother Loz he's a man ho." Riku told the others. The three of them just stared in shock. "Please take them from me." Father said to grandfather Hojo. "Sorry Sephiroth they are your evil little clones not mine. Besides I had to put up with you as a kid, you can do the same with yours." Grandfather Hojo responded. Father pinched his nose again with his fingers and sighed.

"Oh come on dad we're not that bad." Loz said. "No they aren't but you are! Every day you find another girl to sleep with! If your mother was alive this would kill her!" Father yelled at Loz. "Way to go Loz now dad's mad." Kadaj said. "I don't mean to be so bad…" Loz said pouting. "Oh great here come the waterworks." Kadaj said. "Loz don't cry I miss mother too." Yazoo said walking up to Loz and hugging him, which only made Loz cry even more. "Are you crying?" Kadaj asked sarcastically. "I'm not crying!" Loz said with a tearful voice.

"Loz I didn't mean it you just piss me off sometimes." Father apologized. sniff sniff "…Okay…" Loz said drying his tears with his jacket sleeve.

Well after that drama I noticed that the brunette hasn't look at me since he came over. Great he probably thought I was a girl but now that he knows I'm a boy he's to weirded out to look at me… Maybe I should cut my hair…. Nah! I love my hair too much.

**XXX**

The hottie named Riku walked up to his short haired brother and slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!" the short haired guy named Loz yelled. "Forgive my brother Loz he's a man ho." Riku told us. I just stared in shock. "Please take them from me." Riku's father said to Hojo. "Sorry Sephiroth they are your evil little clones not mine. Besides I had to put up with you as a kid, you can do the same with yours." Hojo responded. Riku's father Sephiroth pinched his nose with his fingers and sighed.

"Oh come on dad we're not that bad." Loz said. "No they aren't but you are! Every day you find another girl to sleep with! If your mother was alive this would kill her!" Sephiroth yelled at Loz. "Way to go Loz now dad's mad." Riku's other brother named Kadaj said. "I don't mean to be so bad…" Loz said pouting. "Oh great here come the waterworks." Kadaj said. "Loz don't cry I miss mother too." Riku's other brother named Yazoo said walking up to Loz and hugging him, which only made Loz cry even more. "Are you crying?" Kadaj asked sarcastically. "I'm not crying!" Loz said with a tearful voice.

"Loz I didn't mean it you just piss me off sometimes."

Sephiroth apologized. sniff sniff "…Okay…" Loz said drying his tears with his jacket sleeve. I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. I mean that Loz guy seemed like a tough guy but he's crying?! Holy shit Riku's looking at me again! Okay just stare at the ground and maybe he'll stop… Great now I'm blushing!

**XXX**

The guy named Riku walked up to his short haired brother and slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!" the short haired guy named Loz yelled. "Forgive my brother Loz he's a man ho." Riku told us. I just stared in fuckin' shock. "Please take them from me." Riku's father said to Hojo. "Sorry Sephiroth they are your evil little clones not mine. Besides I had to put up with you as a kid, you can do the same with yours." Hojo responded. Riku's father Sephiroth pinched his nose with his fingers and sighed.

"Oh come on dad we're not that bad." Loz said. "No they aren't but you are! Every day you find another girl to sleep with! If your mother was alive this would kill her!" Sephiroth yelled at Loz. "Way to go Loz now dad's mad." Riku's other brother named Kadaj said. "I don't mean to be so bad…" Loz said pouting. "Oh great here come the waterworks." Kadaj said. "Loz don't cry I miss mother too." Riku's other brother named Yazoo said walking up to Loz and hugging him, which only made Loz cry even more. "Are you crying?" Kadaj asked sarcastically. "I'm not crying!" Loz said with a tearful voice.

"Loz I didn't mean it you just piss me off sometimes."

Sephiroth apologized. sniff sniff "…Okay…" Loz said drying his tears with his jacket sleeve. Damn he sounds just like Reno, minus the bisexual part… Well as least I know I'm still the toughest!

**XXX**

"Well I have a surprise for my grandson's!" Grandfather Hojo said opening the front door. When the door opened there was uncle Vincent smiling back at us. "Uncle Vinny!" Yazoo screamed basically running me over to hug our uncle who laughed and hugged him back, even picking him up in his arms as he hugged. "Holy shit General Valentine is your uncle!?" The red head yelled. "Yeah he's the little brother of our mother,…well was…"

Kadaj answered. "Oh…" The red head said. I believe his name is Axel? "Wait Vincent you mean your related to them? Why didn't you tell Leon and Cloud? Not to mention Renji?" The brunette named Sora asked. "Wait you know him?" I asked Sora. He looked at me and blushed before looking back to the ground. "Yeah… He's friends with our older brother, his boyfriend Leon, and Axel's oldest brother Renji…" Sora answered. Damn he's cute when he blushes!

"Oh I see. Are they also friends with Cid? Wait a minute where is Cid?" I first asked Sora then asked Vincent. Uncle Vincent blinked and looked behind him. "Asleep on your couch… Long day yesterday at the base." Uncle Vincent explained. "Cid's here?!" Loz basically screamed. "Yep. Ha ha." Uncle Vince answered laughing at how excited Loz just got. I just shook my head. 'Why do I have a brother like Loz? Why?' I asked myself. Before I knew it Loz ran past me and jumped on the sleeping Cid who in return body slammed him to the floor a second later. "Cid! Missed ya ciggy!" Loz said not at all phased by Cid body slamming him in the slightest…

**XXX**

"Well I have a surprise for my grandson's!" Hojo said opening the front door. When the door opened there was Vincent smiling back at us? "Uncle Vinny!" Yazoo screamed basically running the hot Riku over to hug Vincent who laughed and hugged him back, even picking him up in his arms as he hugged. "Holy shit General Valentine is your uncle!?" Axel yelled. "Yeah he's the little brother of our mother,…well was…"

Kadaj answered. "Oh…" Axel said. "Wait Vincent you mean your related to them? Why didn't you tell Leon and Cloud? Not to mention Renji?" I asked. "Wait you know him?" Riku asked me. I looked at him and blushed before looking back to the ground. "Yeah… He's friends with our older brother, his boyfriend Leon, and Axel's oldest brother Renji…" I answered. 'He's looking at me again!'

"Oh I see. Are they also friends with Cid? Wait a minute where is Cid?" Riku first asked me then asked Vincent. Vincent blinked and looked behind him. "Asleep on your couch… Long day yesterday at the base." Vincent explained. "Cid's here?!" Loz basically screamed. "Yep. Ha ha." Vincent answered laughing at how excited Loz just got. I saw Riku just shook his head. Before I knew it Loz ran past Riku and jumped on the sleeping Cid who in return body slammed him to the floor a second later. "Cid! Missed ya ciggy!" Loz said not at all phased by Cid body slamming him in the slightest… "What the hell kid!? You know not to jump on me when I'm sleeping!" Cid responded. Loz just laughed and did something I didn't see coming, he hugged him… "Missed ya to little buddy…" Cid said getting off of Loz. We must have had a weird look on our faces because Vincent explained Loz's actions… "Cid is like family to them… Loz looks up to him too." Vincent explained. "Holy shit wait til Renji hears this!" Axel said still in shock. "Well doesn't look like you have to wait. I believe that's Renji and Rukia pulling up right now…" Cid said. I turned around with all of the others and Cid was right there was Renji and Rukia in Renji's car…

**XXX**

"Well I have a surprise for my grandson's!" The baster Hojo said opening the front door. When the door opened there was Vincent smiling back at us. "Uncle Vinny!" Yazoo screamed basically running Riku over to hug our uncle who laughed and hugged him back, even picking him up in his arms as he hugged. "Holy shit General Valentine is your uncle!?" I yelled. "Yeah he's the little brother of our mother,…well was…"

Kadaj answered. "Oh…" I responded. "Wait Vincent you mean your related to them? Why didn't you tell Leon and Cloud? Not to mention Renji?" Sora asked. "Wait you know him?" Riku asked Sora. Sora looked at him and blushed before looking back to the ground. 'Ha! So Sora you like him…' I thought smiling a little. Finally the spiky boy wonder was going to get a guy, once I was done that is… "Yeah… He's friends with our older brother, his boyfriend Leon, and Axel's oldest brother Renji…" Sora answered.

"Oh I see. Are they also friends with Cid? Wait a minute where is Cid?" Riku first asked Sora then asked Vincent. Vincent blinked and looked behind him. "Asleep on your couch… Long day yesterday at the base." Vincent explained. "Cid's here?!" Loz basically screamed. "Yep. Ha ha." Vince answered laughing at how excited Loz just got. I just shook my head. Before I knew it Loz ran past Riku and jumped on the sleeping Cid who in return body slammed him to the floor a second later. "Cid! Missed ya ciggy!" Loz said not at all phased by Cid body slamming him in the slightest… 'Damn dude!' "What the hell kid!? You know not to jump on me when I'm sleeping!" Cid responded. Loz just laughed and did something I didn't see coming, he hugged him… "Missed ya to little buddy…" Cid said getting off of Loz. We must have had a weird look on our faces because Vincent explained Loz's actions… "Cid is like family to them… Loz looks up to him too." Vincent explained. "Holy shit wait til Renji hears this!" I said still in shock. "Well doesn't look like you have to wait. I believe that's Renji and Rukia pulling up right now…" Cid said. I turned around with all of the others and Cid was right there was Renji and Rukia in Renji's car… "Renji! Get over hear! You will not believe this!" I yelled across the street. Renji rolled his eyes and took Rukia's hand before crossing the street. "I need to change my close so hurry-" Was all Renji said until he saw the scene before him… "Why's Hojo hear?" Renji asked. "Hello Renji. Nice job with the kids this week. Before this year is up you'll have them all fit." Hojo said to Renji. "Well Mr. Storm it's my job as gym teacher isn't it?" Renji asked. "Yes it is but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get praised for it." Hojo said with a smile and nod. "Oh well thank you then…. I guess." Renji said. "Renji get this meet Hojo's son and grandson's!" I yelled pointing and almost poking Roxas' eye out in the process who slapped me in the back of the head for it. Renji blinked and looked to see everyone. "Sephiroth right?" Renji asked. "Yes." Hojo's son answered. I just looked at Renji. "Dad told me once that Hojo has a son and they use to hang out all the time." Renji answered. "Oh and who is your father?" Sephiroth asked. "Well dad was named Keith Wildfire, he died two years ago from cancer." Renji answered. "What… You didn't tell me Keithy died?!" Sephiroth screamed at Hojo. "I guess I forgot to mention that…" Hojo answered. "The hell you did! You want to know why I don't come around?! Well there's your answer!" Sephiroth yelled again. I couldn't believe this Sephiroth has the same yell as Hojo. "Um dad you promised you'd try and get along with grandpa remember?" Yazoo said in a shy voice. "I said I'd try Yazoo… But you grandfather is not helping out here!" Sephiroth yelled. Yazoo winced. "Now Sephiroth I just forgot okay. Besides you haven't talk or scene Keith scene high school." Hojo responded. "That's not the point! He was still my child hood friend!" Sephiroth yelled again. "Dad yelling isn't going to help…" Kadaj said. Sephiroth did something I never saw Hojo do. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I know Kadaj, thank you for reminding me…" Sephiroth responded.

**XXX**

"Well I have a surprise for my grandson's!" Hojo said opening the front door. When the door opened there was Vincent smiling back at us. "Uncle Vinny!" Yazoo screamed basically running Riku over to hug our uncle who laughed and hugged him back, even picking him up in his arms as he hugged. "Holy shit General Valentine is your uncle!?" Axel yelled. "Yeah he's the little brother of our mother,…well was…"

Kadaj answered. "Oh…" I responded. "Wait Vincent you mean your related to them? Why didn't you tell Leon and Cloud? Not to mention Renji?" Sora asked. "Wait you know him?" Riku asked Sora. Sora looked at him and blushed before looking back to the ground. 'Sora I hope you know what you're getting in to…' I thought then I saw Axel smile, this wasn't going to go well…"Yeah… He's friends with our older brother, his boyfriend Leon, and Axel's oldest brother Renji…" Sora answered.

"Oh I see. Are they also friends with Cid? Wait a minute where is Cid?" Riku first asked Sora then asked Vincent. Vincent blinked and looked behind him. "Asleep on your couch… Long day yesterday at the base." Vincent explained. "Cid's here?!" Loz basically screamed. "Yep. Ha ha." Vince answered laughing at how excited Loz just got. I just shook my head. Before I knew it Loz ran past Riku and jumped on the sleeping Cid who in return body slammed him to the floor a second later. "Cid! Missed ya ciggy!" Loz said not at all phased by Cid body slamming him in the slightest… 'Damn!' "What the hell kid!? You know not to jump on me when I'm sleeping!" Cid responded. Loz just laughed and did something I didn't see coming, he hugged him… "Missed ya to little buddy…" Cid said getting off of Loz. We must have had a weird look on our faces because Vincent explained Loz's actions… "Cid is like family to them… Loz looks up to him too." Vincent explained. "Holy shit wait til Cloud and Leon hears about this!" I said still in shock. "Well doesn't look like you have to wait. I believe that's Renji and Rukia pulling up right now…" Cid said. I turned around with all of the others and Cid was right there was Renji and Rukia in Renji's car… "Renji! Get over hear! You will not believe this!" Axel yelled across the street. Renji rolled his eyes and took Rukia's hand before crossing the street. "I need to change my close so hurry-" Was all Renji said until he saw the scene before him… "Why's Hojo hear?" Renji asked. "Hello Renji. Nice job with the kids this week. Before this year is up you'll have them all fit." Hojo said to Renji. "Well Mr. Storm it's my job as gym teacher isn't it?" Renji asked. "Yes it is but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get praised for it." Hojo said with a smile and nod. "Oh well thank you then…. I guess." Renji said. "Renji get this meet Hojo's son and grandson's!" Axel yelled pointing and almost poking my eye out in the process so i slapped me in the back of the head for it. Renji blinked and looked to see everyone. "Sephiroth right?" Renji asked. "Yes." Hojo's son answered. I just looked at Renji. "Dad told me once that Hojo has a son and they use to hang out all the time." Renji answered. "Oh and who is your father?" Sephiroth asked. "Well dad was named Keith Wildfire, he died two years ago from cancer." Renji answered. "What… You didn't tell me Keithy died?!" Sephiroth screamed at Hojo. "I guess I forgot to mention that…" Hojo answered. "The hell you did! You want to know why I don't come around?! Well there's your answer!" Sephiroth yelled again. I couldn't believe this Sephiroth has the same yell as Hojo. "Um dad you promised you'd try and get along with grandpa remember?" Yazoo said in a shy voice. "I said I'd try Yazoo… But you grandfather is not helping out here!" Sephiroth yelled. Yazoo winced. "Now Sephiroth I just forgot okay. Besides you haven't talk or scene Keith scene high school." Hojo responded. "That's not the point! He was still my child hood friend!" Sephiroth yelled again. "Dad yelling isn't going to help…" Kadaj said. Sephiroth did something we never saw Hojo do. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I know Kadaj, thank you for reminding me…" Sephiroth responded.

z

As reguested Chapter 3!


	4. So You're gay too!

**Okay so heres chapter four! Hope you all like it. This has been the most i have writen for a chapter ever!**

**Chapter 4: "So…. You're gay too!"**

**XXXX**

Dad was going to be in a mess soon if he didn't calm down so I did the only thing I could think of. "Grandfather please stop it with the fighting. If you don't stop father will leave again, but this time forever." I told my grandfather. Grandfather looked at me for a second then looked at father. Grandfather took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you Sephiroth…. I know I should have but I didn't." Grandfather said to father. Father blinked and cleaned his ears. "What? I missed that, say it again." Father said starting to rub it in too much. "Dad…." Yazoo said in a threatening tone. Father rolled his eyes. "Fine. Thank you…. Father…" Father said back to grandfather. All of us smiled hearing dad call gramps father…

**XXXX**

Hojo's son Sephiroth looked like he was going to kill and I wasn't the only one to notice it… "Grandfather please stop it with the fighting. If you don't stop father will leave again, but this time forever." The cutie Riku said. Hojo first looked at Riku then at Sephiroth before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not telling you Sephiroth…. I know I should have but I didn't." Hojo apologized. "What? I missed that, say it again." Sephiroth said trying to piss off Hojo. 'Oh god the hottie Riku will leave!!?' "Dad…." Yazoo said in a threatening tone. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Fine. Thank you…. Father…" Sephiroth said back to Hojo. Riku and his brothers smiled at that, which made me smile.

**XXXX**

Well just when I thought things were calming down there was a scream from across the street. We all looked over to the red head Axel's place to see a middle aged brown headed woman drop her groceries and look towards us like she was going to scream again. "Mom?…. You okay?" Axel asked the woman. The woman put her hand to her heart and started to cry. "Se… Se… Sephiroth?…." The woman asked. I'm pretty sure all of us looked at dad. Dad blinked a couple of time before smiling. "Everyone in front of me better move out of the way, trust me." Dad said. We all did as he said and Axel's mother got a better look at dad, she ran across the street without looking and jumped into his arms. "Old flame?" Loz asked weirded out as much as the rest of us. Dad laughed. "Tifa you married Keith?!" Dad said putting down the woman. This Tifa just smiled up at him and nodded.

"Um…. Mom?…" The one named Renji said. "Oh I'm sorry, Renji, Axel, this is my best friend from when I was young. Oh Sephy it's been ages…." Tifa said. "I know… and I'm sorry for not keeping in touch." Dad responded. Tifa grasped. "Oh Sephiroth your sons look just like you…. Are they as awful as you were?…" Tifa said giving dad a judging look. Dad smiled. "Oh yeah more or less…" Dad answered. "Haha. Hojo's got his hands full at the high school then!" Tifa laughed. 'Okay it's official I'm freaked!'

**XXXX**

Well after they argued and apologized a little mom came home and grabbed some groceries out of the car. When she looked our way a waved at her. For some reason her eyes got big. Then it happened, she screamed. 'Damn some day she's going to make everyone in the town go death!' Everyone else looked at her now. 'Way to go mom now they're going to think your crazy.' Then mom dropped the groceries that's when I knew something must have been wrong.

"Mom?…. You okay?" I asked mom. Mom put her hand to her heart and started to cry. "Se… Se… Sephiroth?…." Mom asked. I'm pretty sure all of us looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth blinked a couple of time before smiling. "Everyone in front of me better move out of the way, trust me." Sephiroth said. We all did as he said and mom got a better look at him, she ran across the street without looking and jumped into his arms. "Old flame?" Loz asked weirded out as much as the rest of us. Sephiroth laughed. "Tifa you married Keith?!" Sephiroth said putting down mom. Mom just smiled up at him and nodded.

"Um…. Mom?…" Renji said. "Oh I'm sorry, Renji, Axel, this is my best friend from when I was young. Oh Sephy it's been ages…." Mom said. "I know… and I'm sorry for not keeping in touch." Sephiroth responded. Mom grasped. "Oh Sephiroth your sons look just like you…. Are they as awful as you were?…" Mom said giving him a judging look. 'Great even he gets that look…' Sephiroth smiled. "Oh yeah more or less…" Sephiroth answered. "Haha. Hojo's got his hands full at the high school then!" Mom laughed. 'Right…..'

I looked to my Roxy and he seemed as weirded out as I was 'thank god!' Then I looked at Sora he looked…relieved?! 'What the fuck?!' I smiled and grabbed a hold of Sora. Sora protested of course and that made everyone look at us, even mom…

Once I got him off to the side I asked him. "What the hell? You seem relieved that my mom is crazy?!" Sora blinked then blushed. "I….I was glad Ri….Riku wasn't leaving…" Sora confessed. I blinked a couple of times before really understanding what he meant. "Oh I get it… you really like him don't you?…" I asked with a smirk. "Yes I do… Axel please let me deal with this my own way okay." Sora told me. I had to give the kid credit, this Riku is hot… "Fine I'll leave you be but if you take way to long to date him I'll but in then." I told him. "just give me about a month…. So we can get to know each other first and see if it'll work… Axel I don't even know if he's gay or not." Sora said. 'Don't worry kid I'll find out for you!'

**XXXX**

After the freak show was over Axel grabbed a hold of Sora and took him away from us, with Sora kicking mind you. Everyone looked at me. "Hey don't look at me. I might be dating Axel but it doesn't mean I know what he's up to all the time." I told everyone. "My son Axel…well…. He's just like his father… secretive." Tifa told Sephiroth. "Hey Riku I noticed that Sora kid staring at you… I think he likes you…" The one named Loz said in a teasing tone. Riku blushed and elbowed Loz in the ribs. 'Hot damn he likes him too!?' "You know Sora is gay right?" Tifa said. I just stared at her. "Oh come on Roxas dear, Sora needs to start dating again." Tifa said. "Seems like Axel is more like you then Keith." Sephiroth said. "Don't worry Roxas Riku's gay too." Loz said with a wink. This time Riku slapped Loz in the back of the head.

I went back to looking at Sora and Axel and I saw Axel smirk. 'Oh god Axel please don't get involved, this is something he has to do on his own' That's when Axel put his arm around Sora and brought he back to us. "Sora what did Axel say to you?" I asked him. "No….nothing…." Sora answered. I gave Axel a stare and he laughed nervously and took his arm off of him. "Now now Roxas I did nothing to him." Axel said throwing his arms out in a defensive way. "Sora did Axel threaten you again?" I asked. Sora blinked. "Roxas Axel promised never to tease me like that again because last time I freaked so why would he threaten me again? He just asked me a question and I answered it." Sora said sticking up for Axel!?

I couldn't take it anymore and felt Sora's head. "Are you feeling okay? You're sticking up for Axel? You're afraid of Axel?!" I asked. Sora pushed my hand away. "I'm fine Roxas. I can take care of myself, it's not like I'm glass…" Sora responded. "I'm sorry Sora it's just… well… after the accident…" I said. "Roxas I watched our parents die. I'm not suicidal!" Sora responded.

"Roxas dear leave Sora alone. I know he's your twin and you feel like you need to keep him safe but you need him to do his own thing." Tifa said. "I know it's just…"I started to say when someone yelled Sora's name. We all turned around and there was Marluxia running up. 'Oh great…' "Sora! Guess what! Dem Dem got the part in the dance!" Marluxia said basically shaking the life out of Sora. "Marty! Calm down okay…I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't. I mean it is a dance after all…" Sora said stopping Marluxia from shaking him. "I know it's just that my cousin got the part!" Marluxia said jumping up and down. "Oh god pinky's on drugs again!" Axel said. Marluxia stopped and slapped Axel. "I do NOT take drugs!" Marluxia screamed in his face. 'Oh shit here we go!'

"Touch me again pinky and I'll destroy you!" Axel yelled back. "Axel Wildfire!" Tifa yelled.

**XXXX**

Well After Axel's mom Tifa came over and everything Axel looked at me as if I said something frightening. That when it happen… he grabbed a hold of me forcefully and dragged me off away from the others. I kicked and wiggled as much as possible but it didn't help. Once we were alone, Axel let go of me…

"What the hell? You seem relieved that my mom is crazy?!" Axel said. I blinked then blushed. "I….I was glad Ri….Riku wasn't leaving…" I confessed. Axel blinked a couple of times before really understanding what I meant. "Oh I get it… you really like him don't you?…"Axel asked with a smirk. "Yes I do… Axel please let me deal with this my own way okay." I told Axel. 'Come on Axel be my friend and leave this alone.' "Fine I'll leave you be but if you take way to long to date him I'll but in then." He told me. "Just give me about a month…. So we can get to know each other first and see if it'll work… Axel I don't even know if he's gay or not." I said.

Axel put his arm around me and brought us back to the rest. "Sora what did Axel say to you?" Roxas asked me. "No….nothing…." I answered. Roxas gave Axel a stare and he laughed nervously and took his arm off of me. "Now now Roxas I did nothing to him." Axel said throwing his arms out in a defensive way. "Sora did Axel threaten you again?" Roxas asked. I blinked. 'Threatened me? Axel doesn't scare me… Oh wait I see were you're going at!' "Roxas Axel promised never to tease me like that again because last time I freaked so why would he threaten me again? He just asked me a question and I answered it." I answered.

Roxas couldn't take it anymore and felt my head. "Are you feeling okay? You're sticking up for Axel? You're afraid of Axel?!" Roxas asked. I pushed his hand away. "I'm fine Roxas. I can take care of myself, it's not like I'm glass…" I responded. "I'm sorry Sora it's just… well… after the accident…" Roxas said. "Roxas I watched our parents die. I'm not suicidal!" I responded.

"Roxas dear leave Sora alone. I know he's your twin and you feel like you need to keep him safe but you need him to do his own thing." Tifa said. "I know it's just…"Roxas started to say when someone yelled my name. We all turned around and there was Marluxia running up. 'Marty?' "Sora! Guess what! Dem Dem got the part in the dance!" Marluxia said basically shaking the life out of me. "Marty! Calm down okay…I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't. I mean it is a dance after all…" I said stopping Marluxia from shaking him. "I know it just that my cousin got the part!" Marluxia said jumping up and down. "Oh god pinky's on drugs again!" Axel said. Marluxia stopped and slapped Axel. "I do NOT take drugs!" Marluxia screamed in his face. 'Oh shit here we go!'

"Touch me again pinky and I'll destroy you!" Axel yelled back. "Axel Wildfire!" Tifa yelled. "Wow!… Marluxia step away from the enraged pirro please…" I said pushing Marluxia away from Axel as he seemed to get even more angry. As I was pulling Marluxia away Roxas was doing the same with Axel.

"Take it back!" Marluxia said. "Why!?" Axel yelled back. "My brother that's why!!!" Marluxia yelled back tears in his eyes. That's when Axel stopped trying to get away from Roxas. I still held onto Marluxia though because he was still angry. "Marty….. I…. forgot…. Sorry dude…." Axel apologized. Marluxia finally calmed down and I let go of him. "Your not a druggy and out of everything I've ever called you that was way uncalled for…" Axel said calmly. Marluxia rubbed the tears away with his wrist band thing and sniffed. "Thank you…. It's okay though it's been a year in a half since he died… I guess it still bugs me…" Marluxia said. "Well of course it still bugs you Marty, you found your twin dead." I said giving Marluxia a friendly hug. "Thanks Sora I needed a hug…" Marluxia said hugging me back.

**XXXX**

Well After Axel's mom Tifa came over and everything Axel looked at Sora as if he said something frightening. That when it happen… he grabbed a hold of him forcefully and dragged me off away from the others. Everyone looked at Roxas. "Hey don't look at me. I might be dating Axel but it doesn't mean I know what he's up to all the time." Roxas told everyone. "My son Axel…well…. He's just like his father… secretive." Tifa told Sephiroth. "Hey Riku I noticed that Sora kid staring at you… I think he likes you…" Loz said in a teasing tone. I blushed and elbowed Loz in the ribs. 'Loz what the hell?! Stay out of my love life!' "You know Sora is gay right?" Tifa said. Roxas just stared at her. 'He is? Yes!" "Oh come on Roxas dear, Sora needs to start dating again." Tifa said. "Seems like Axel is more like you then Keith." Father said. "Don't worry Roxas Riku's gay too." Loz said with a wink. This time I slapped Loz in the back of the head.

I went back to looking at Sora and Axel and I saw Axel smirk. 'Hmmm I wonder what that smirk is about?' That's when Axel put his arm around Sora and brought he back to us. "Sora what did Axel say to you?" Roxas asked him. "No….nothing…." Sora answered. Roxas gave Axel a stare and he laughed nervously and took his arm off of him. "Now now Roxas I did nothing to him." Axel said throwing his arms out in a defensive way. "Sora did Axel threaten you again?" Roxas asked. 'Threaten? I'll kill him!' Sora blinked. "Roxas Axel promised never to tease me like that again because last time I freaked so why would he threaten me again? He just asked me a question and I answered it." Sora said sticking up for Axel. 'Oh threaten in a teasing way okay then, I won't kill you.'

Roxas couldn't take it anymore and felt Sora's head. "Are you feeling okay? You're sticking up for Axel? You're afraid of Axel?!" Roxas asked. Sora pushed his hand away. "I'm fine Roxas. I can take care of myself, it's not like I'm glass…" Sora responded. "I'm sorry Sora it's just… well… after the accident…" Roxas said. "Roxas I watched our parents die. I'm not suicidal!" Sora responded. 'You watched your parents die? Oh Sora I have to fix your heart… Don't worry I'll make it better.'

"Roxas dear leave Sora alone. I know he's your twin and you feel like you need to keep him safe but you need him to do his own thing." Tifa said. "I know it's just…"Roxas started to say when someone yelled Sora's name. We all turned around and there was Marluxia running up. 'Who the hell is that pink haired freak?' "Sora! Guess what! Dem Dem got the part in the dance!" The pink haired wonder said basically shaking the life out of Sora. "Marty! Calm down okay…I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't. I mean it is a dance after all…" Sora said stopping this Marty from shaking him. "I know it's just that my cousin got the part!" Marty said jumping up and down. "Oh god pinky's on drugs again!" Axel said. Marty stopped and slapped Axel. "I do NOT take drugs!" Marty screamed in his face. 'Damn why is he so sensitive?'

"Touch me again pinky and I'll destroy you!" Axel yelled back. "Axel Wildfire!" Tifa yelled.

"Wow!… Marluxia step away from the enraged pirro please…" Sora said pushing Marluxia away from Axel as he seemed to get even more angry. As Sora was pulling Marluxia away Roxas was doing the same with Axel.

"Take it back!" Marluxia said. "Why!?" Axel yelled back. "My brother that's why!!!" Marluxia yelled back tears in his eyes. That's when Axel stopped trying to get away from Roxas. 'His brother?' Sora still held onto Marluxia though because he was still angry. "Marty….. I…. forgot…. Sorry dude…." Axel apologized. Marluxia finally calmed down and Sora let go of him. "Your not a druggy and out of everything I've ever called you that was way uncalled for…" Axel said calmly. Marluxia rubbed the tears away with his wrist band thing and sniffed. "Thank you…. It's okay though it's been a year in a half since he died… I guess it still bugs me…" Marluxia said. "Well of course it still bugs you Marty, you found your twin dead." Sora said giving Marluxia a friendly hug. 'I hope that just a friendly hug… I just meant you I don't want to lose you too.' "Thanks Sora I needed a hug…" Marluxia said hugging him back.

"Okay Tifa what was all of that?" Father asked. "A year in a half ago Marluxia's twin overdosed and died. Marluxia found him… Every since then Marluxia's been touchy about medicine." Tifa answered. 'Oh now I get it!' "Sora just went out on his first date the night before with him. Sora stopped dating after that." Axel said. "Wait he dated the guy who killed himself? Oh my poor Sora I really have to be patent with you then.'

z


	5. And here we go again

Okay i know this chapter is shorter than the others but i felt as if this was a good place to end the chapter, yes another cliffhanger!

Chapter 5:"And here we go again…"

XXXX

'Why thank you for making me feel bad again!' I looked over at Riku and he looked understanding and sad? 'Okay….' "It's not as bad as it sounds. It's not like I gave up on dating it's just….. Well… I haven't found someone I'd want to go out with yet." I confessed blushing the whole time. That's when Marluxia hugged me again… "It's okay So-so…. Hiroshi would want you to date again… I know that much." Marluxia said. "Why don't you date him?" Loz asked. I gave Loz a disgusting look. "Marluxia is like a brother to me…. Besides he looks to much like Hiroshi well…. Minus the pink hair…. Marty dies it." I said afterwards getting hit on the shoulder.

Roxas blinked as if he was coming out of a trance. "Wait! hold it!" Roxas said holding his index fingers out in front of him. All of us looked at him then. "If Mrs. Wildfire is 'good friends' with you then why the hell didn't any of us know that Hojo had a son and grandsons!? Why didn't Vincent or Cid tell us? And further more why didn't Yuffie?!" Roxas asked. "Because I didn't want people to know… Me and Sephiroth had a bad relationship with each other when he left." Hojo answered without emotion.

"…Yuffie?…" Loz asked. "Yeah Yuffie… Vincent and Cid's adopted daughter…." I answered. "I know who Yuffie is but why the hell would she tell you anything?!" Loz responded. "Because she's a friend…" Axel answered back. "Okay! So Yuffie has friends?!" Loz responded. "Loz knock it off! You're the only one who thinks she's a bitch!" Kadaj told him. 'He thinks Yuffie's a bitch?… Why?…'

"Well of course she's a bitch! She thinks I'm ugly!" Loz answered. I rolled my eyes… 'Now it makes since…'

XXXX

I couldn't help but look at Sora and think 'I might never get the chance to kiss those lips… touch that body… Hear him moan my name…' That's when I noticed him looking right back at me with confusion… 'God I love his eyes!' "It's not as bad as it sounds. Its not like I gave up on dating its just…well…I haven't found somebody I'd want to go out with yet." Sora seemed to confess blushing the whole time he talked.

My heart seemed to start beating again. 'Heh funny. I don't even remember it stopping.' But I did feel it stop when that pink haired kid Marluxia hugged Sora again…

"It's okay So-so… Hiroshi would want you to date again… I know that much." Marluxia said while hugging Sora. Sora seemed to smile and maybe even enjoy the hug just a little too much. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed either… "Why don't you date him." Loz said matter of fictively. 'Loz if you don't shut up I'm going to floor you!' Thank god Sora seemed to be disgusted by the very idea… Marluxia though seemed as if not have even heard Loz… "Marluxia is like a brother to me… Besides he looks too much like Hiroshi…well…minus the pink hair…Marty dies it." Sora said with a smirk at the end. Marluxia play hit Sora in the shoulder. 'Oh come one! It's not natural! You ain't fooling me with that pink hair.'

All of the sudden Roxas, Sora's brother, yelled out and got everyone's attention. "Wait! Hold it!" Roxas said holding out his index fingers in front of him. "If Mrs. Wildfire is 'good friends' with you (he pointed at father) then why the hell didn't any of us know that Hojo had a son and grandson's!? Why didn't Vincent or Cid tell us? And further more why didn't Yuffie?!" "Because I didn't want people to know… Me and Sephiroth had a bad relationship with each other when he left." Grandfather answered without emotion… 'Damn here we go again…'

"…Yuffie?…" Loz asked. "Yeah Yuffie… Vincent and Cid's adopted daughter…" Sora answered with a hint of sarcasm. 'Damn he's hot!' Loz heard Sora's tone as well… "I know how Yuffie is but why the hell would she tell you anything?!" Loz responded. You have no idea how much will power it took to not floor Loz for that comment… "Because she's a friend…" Axel answered back. Axel seemed as pissed as I was by Loz's attitude towards Sora. 'He must really love Roxas to stick up for Sora who he seems to pick on a lot…' "Okay so Yuffie has friends!?" Loz responded. I was about to say something when Kadaj beat me to it…

"Loz knock it off! You're the only one who thinks she's a bitch!" Kadaj yelled. My eyes went to uncle Vincent and Cid. Uncle Vincent seemed use to Loz but Cid looked pissed at Loz for thinking his precious daughter was a bitch. /and of course Loz responded with a remark like always… "Well of course she's a bitch! She thinks I'm ugly!" Loz responded. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Sora rolled his eyes. 'Why Sora figured you out Loz!'

XXXX

I saw Riku watching Sora with sadness for some reason. He confused me a little, I mean he seemed to be really sad… Maybe he lost someone the same way… Sora seemed to notice to because he went into talk mode and he only did that when he was worried or embarrassed…

"It's not as bad as it sounds. It's not like I gave up on dating it's just… well… haven't found somebody I'd want to date yet." Sora confessed blushing. 'Well that's a first, he was worried and embarrassed at the same time… And he's getting better at lying. Come on Sora, you found someone you want to date… His name is Riku…' I smirked at that as I looked towards Riku to see him catch his breath. 'Aww he was scared there for a second…'

And of course the pink haired wonder had to mess up the moment for them… Marluxia hugged Sora. 'It's okay So-so… Hiroshi would want you to date again… I know that much." Marluxia said. Sora smiled at that. "Why don't you date him." The short haired one, Loz, said out of the blue. 'is he stupid of his brothers feelings or something!?' Riku seemed about ready to floor him until he saw the same face I did from Sora… a disgusting one… Marty just ignored the question as if it didn't happen… Marty doesn't like when people try to set him up with people you see…

"Marluxia is like brother to be… Beside he looks to much like Hiroshi…well…minus the pink hair… Marty dies it." Sora responded worried again. Marluxia heard that comment alright because he hit Sora on the shoulder. He really hated when people would say he died his hair…'Fairy…'

That's when my Roxy yelled making me jump and everyone else look at him. "Wait! Hold it!" 'Roxas always seemed cuter when he'd put his index fingers out in front of him like that… I had to sudden urge to suck his fingers but before I even had a chance he spoke again… 'Damn…"

"If Mrs. Wildfire is 'good friends' (he pointer at Hojo's son… 'And what's that suppose to mean!?" with you then why the hell didn't any of us know that Hojo had a son and grandson's!? 'Uh Roxy… Renji knew…' Why didn't Vincent or Cid tell us? And further more why didn't Yuffie?!" 'That's a good question… Yuffie can never keep a secret…' "Because I didn't want people to know… Me and Sephiroth had a bad relationship when he left." The Devil Hojo responded without emotion 'what-so-ever!'

"…Yuffie?…" The one named Loz asked. "Yeah Yuffie… Vincent and Cid's adopted daughter…" Sora said with a hint of sarcasm. 'Good grasshopper, I taught thee well.' "I know who Yuffie is but why the hell would she tell you anything?!" Loz responded back. 'Whoa hold up dude! Watch it!' "Because she's a friend…" I let slip past my lips letting him know he better watch the attitude. 'The idiot didn't even seem to notice…' Okay so Yuffie has friends!?" Loz responded with the same attitude. I was just about ready to punch him when his brother, Kadaj I believe, stepped in… "Loz knock it off! You're the only one who thinks she's a bitch!" 'Whoa…' I looked at Vincent and Cid and Cid seemed pissed… "Well of course she's a bitch! She thinks I'm ugly!" Loz remarked back. I was pretty sure Cid was going to hit his favorite kid…

"Loz Theodore Storm!" Hojo's son Sephiroth yelled, which made even me jump and cringe at the sound. Loz seemed scared out of his mind. 'About time someone shut him up!' I had to smile…

XXXX

I slowly came out of a trance I was in when it hit me… 'Why didn't any of us hear about this Sephiroth and his sons before?' I had to ask…

"Wait! Hold it!" I yelled holding my two index fingers out in front of me. Everyone looked at me and Axel looked like he could fuck me right there and now… The horny pirro…"if Mrs. Wildfire is 'good friends' 'I said it like that because they seemed to close to have just been friends in the past.' with you 'I pointed at Sephiroth' then why the hell didn't any of us know that Hojo has a son and grandsons? Why didn't Vincent or Cid tell us? And further more why didn't Yuffie?!" I asked. "Because I didn't want anyone to know… Me and Sephiroth had a bad relationship when he left." Hojo answered without emotion. 'That tone of his always scared me…'

"…Yuffie?…" The one named Loz asked. Before I could respond Sora did for me… "Yeah Yuffie… Vincent and Cid adopted daughter…" Sora said with a hint of sarcasm. 'Okay mental note, keep Sora away from Axel for now on… he's turning into him…' And of course Axel smirked at that… "I know who Yuffie is but why the hell would she tell you anything?!" Loz responded back. 'Hold it! Watch your mouth!' "Because she's a friend…" Axel answered sticking up for Sora. 'Okay Axel you'll get some tonight now…' "Okay so Yuffie has friends!?" Loz responded to Axel as if he didn't take the hint. Before Axel floored him his brother Kadaj stepped in on time…

"Loz knock it off! You're the only one who thinks she's a bitch!" Kadaj yelled. My eyes got big as I saw Cid get pissed… "Of course she's a bitch! She thinks I'm ugly!" Loz yelled back. 'Oh god we defiantly have another Reno on our hands…' I jumped out of my skin when their father yelled… "Loz Theodore Storm!" Sephiroth yelled extremely loud…

z

Okay now i know all of you are lke WTF!? What will happen to Loz!? Is Cid going to hurt him?! Whats so special about Yuffie? Well soryy but you have to wait to fnd out!


	6. Now its getting interesting

Chapter 6:"Now it's getting interesting!"

**XXXX**

Dad was pissed... Loz looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights and everyone was silent... "...Bessie is gone!" Father yelled holding out his hand in front of Loz. Everyone else seemed confused to who Bessie was. Loz' bottom lip quivered as he reached int his pant pocket and handed father his key to his motorcycle 'a.k.a Bessie'...

Father snatched the key from Loz so fast you would miss it if you blinked. That's when Axel snickered. "You named your cycle... Bessie?..." Axel said trying not to laugh. I had to admit, it was a funny name for a motorcycle... "...Axel..." Roxas warned quietly. "...Well! Me and Rukia are leaving now! Mom I'll be home Monday after school." Renji said as he grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her away. That's when I noticed Rukia had dog tags... "That woman is in the military?..." I asked no one in particular. "Yeah... Her whole family are...were military... It's only her and her older brother Byakuya Kuchiki." Roxas answered. "...Kuchiki?... She's the little sister of general Kuchiki?... Vincent didn't you train him?" Father asked. "Uh yeah. She might not look it but she can kick ass." Uncle Vince answered. Loz was quiet as he walked to Bessie and pet her on her tank. "I'll miss you girl.. Ho-Hopefully I'll get to ride you again... Please don't forget me..." Loz said quietly crying. I rolled my eyes. I finally couldn't control myself... "It's a cycle! Not a woman! Hell you are the only guy I've ever known who treats their machine better than their dates! Get some help already!" I yelled moving my arms all around as I spoke. I'll telling you I felt like pulling my hair out...almost...

Once I calmed down I saw a gay guy walking up. Now I'm saying 'gay' because this guy had on what looked like a woman's belly shirt with a bright sunset and ocean scene on it. And the way the guy walked screamed gay or dancer...

"New neighbors Axel?" This guy asked once he was in hearing range. Axel turned around. "Oh hey Demyx... yeah new neighbors... Oh and get this they are Hojo's son and grandson's!" Axel first responded then screamed. "Hey Dem Dem! You're too late, I already told them the great news!" The pink haired guy Marluxia said. "Marly... it wasn't your news to tell, but I guess I can't change whats already happened now can I ." The dirty blond Demyx responded. "I'm sorry cuz but I was just so excited you got the part." Marluxia said. Demyx smiled at his cousin. "It's okay Marluxia... I'm not mad." Demyx aid back.

"So what's the dance?" Yazoo asked. The Demyx guy looked at Yazoo and blinked. "It's a play really, it just has dancing in it as well." Demyx responded. "Oh okay... I'm Yazoo Vincent Storm, nice to meet you." Yazoo announced his full name. He'd only do that when he was in school with his teahers or if he really liked someone. "Vincent?... Are you named after Vince?" Marluxia asked. Yazoo smiled. "Yep! Mom wanted to name one of us after uncle Vince! Mine was the only one that seemed to fit..." Yazoo answered very proud of his middle name. "Uncle Vince?" Demyx asked. "Yeah Vincent is our mother's younger brother, well was... She died thirteen years ago." I answered before Yazoo ran his mouth off in hypermode...

**XXXX**

**This Sephiroth guy was pissed and Loz seemed to freeze like a deer when it's in front of a car. I was curious to what would happen next so I just kept my mouth shut... "...Bessie is gone!" Sephiroth yelled which made Loz jump. 'Bessie? Who the hell is Bessie?!' That's when I saw Loz' bottom lip quiver... 'Damn it must be someone very important to him...'**

Loz pulled out his key to his motorcycle... 'Wait he named it Bessie?' Sephiroth snatched the key so fast that I almost missed it. I tried my best to not laugh when I spoke. "You named your cycle... Bessie?..." I asked. "...Axel..." Roxas said in a warning tone. 'Awe hes so cute! Hes trying to keep me out of trouble, even though that's next to impossible...'

"...Well! Me and Rukia are leaving now! Mom i'll be home Monday after school." Renji said as he grabbed Rukia and ran for it... 'Whimp...'

"That woman is in the military?..." Riku asked nobody in particular.... I think... "Yeah... Her whole family are... were military... It's only her and her older brother Byakuya Kuchiki." My Roxy answered. 'God I love it when he talks!' "...Kuchiki?... She's the little sister of general Kuchiki?... Vincent didn't you train him?" Sephiroth asked. "Uh yeah... She might not look like it but she can kick ass..." Vincent answered.

Loz walked to his motorcycle like he was a zombie. When he got to 'Bessie' he pet it on it's tank. Then if that wasn't weird enough, he talked to it! While crying! "I'll miss you girl... Hp-Hopefully i'll get to ride you again... Please don't forget me..." Loz spoke as he cried. 'Holy shit the kid cracked!'

I saw Riku roll his eyes before he spoke... "It's a cycle! Not a woman! Hell you are the only guy i've ever known who treats their machines better that their dates! Get some help already!" Riku yelled then took a deep breath. "...wow..."

Once he finally calmed down he seemed to notice something behind us. Before I turned around a voice called my name, now I know what he was looking at... Demyx... "New neighbors Axel?" Demyx asked me. I turned around and lost my train of thought. Here was Demyx in the gayiest shirt I have ever scene! I mean what the hell! You needed sunglasses to look at it! What the hell Demyz?! Not even Marluxia wears that much brightness! I know if Zexion or Vexen aw it, they'd laugh then rape him.... Maybe thats why he wore it... Those three are sleeping together after all. "Oh hey Demyx... yeah new neighbors... Oh and get this they are Hojo's son and grandson's!" I first responded then screamed finally finding my voice again.

"Hey Dem Dem! You're too late I already told them the great news!" Marluxia said being all hyperactive once again... 'yay...' "Marty... It wasn't your news to tell, but I can't change what's already happened now can I..." Demyx responded. 'Damn what's with him?! If I was him i'd be happy not grumpy...' "I'm sorry cuz but I was so excited you got the part!" Marluxia said pouty. Demyx seemed to see that he upset him because he smiled. "It's okay Marluxia... I'm not mad." Demyx said back.

"So whats the dance?" Yazoo asked. Demyx looked at him and blinked, being surprise that someone he didn't know knew he danced... "It's a play really, it just has dancing in it as well." Demyx responded. "Oh okay... I'm Yazoo Vincent Storm, nice to meet you." Yazoo announced seeming proud of his full name. "Vincent?... Are you named after Vince?" Marluxia asked. Yazoo smiled big. "Yep! Mom wanted to name one of us after uncle Vince! Mine was the only one that seemed to fit..." Yazoo answered smiling even bigger if that was possible. "Uncle Vince?" Demyx asked. "Yeah Vincent is our mother's younger brother, well was... She died thirteen years ago." Riku answered matter of factively. "...She died from cancer of the bone... Riku was only three..." Yazoo finished sadly. 'Damn well that explains Riku's none emotion about his mother... He never knew her...'

**XXXX**

**This Sephiroth guy was pissed and Loz seemed to freeze like a deer when it's in front of a car. I was scared shittless so I just stayed quiet not darring to speak a word. "...Bessie is gone!" Sephiroth yelled which made Loz jump. 'Bessie? Who the hell is Bessie?!' That's when I saw Loz' bottom lip quiver... **

Loz pulled out his key to his motorcycle... 'Wait he named it Bessie?' Sephiroth snatched the key so fast that I almost missed it. "You named your cycle... Bessie?..." Axel asked trying not to laugh. "...Axel..." Roxas said in a warning tone. 'Axel please shut up and listen to Roxas!'

"...Well! Me and Rukia are leaving now! Mom i'll be home Monday after school." Renji said as he grabbed Rukia and ran for it... '...take me with you...'

"That woman is in the military?..." Riku asked nobody in particular.... 'God I love his voice!' "Yeah... Her whole family are... were military... It's only her and her older brother Byakuya Kuchiki." Roxas answered. "...Kuchiki?... She's the little sister of general Kuchiki?... Vincent didn't you train him?" Sephiroth asked. "Uh yeah... She might not look like it but she can kick ass..." Vincent answered.

Loz walked to his motorcycle like he was a zombie. When he got to 'Bessie' he pet it on it's tank. Then if that wasn't weird enough, he talked to it! While crying! "I'll miss you girl... Hp-Hopefully i'll get to ride you again... Please don't forget me..." Loz spoke as he cried. 'Damn...'

I saw Riku roll his eyes before he spoke... "It's a cycle! Not a woman! Hell you are the only guy i've ever known who treats their machines better that their dates! Get some help already!" Riku yelled then took a deep breath. 'wow... he must act like that all the time if Riku is yelling at him like that...'

Once he finally calmed down he seemed to notice something behind us. Before I turned around a voice called my Axel's name, now I know what he was looking at... Demyx... "New neighbors Axel?" Demyx asked Axel. I turned around and had to look away. Here was Demyx in the gayiest shirt I have ever scene! You needed sunglasses to look at it! Not even Marluxia wears that much brightness! Oh please let it be a custume... "Oh hey Demyx... yeah new neighbors... Oh and get this they are Hojo's son and grandson's!" Axel first responded then screamed finally finding his voice again.

"Hey Dem Dem! You're too late I already told them the great news!" Marluxia said being all hyperactive once again... "Marty... It wasn't your news to tell, but I can't change what's already happened now can I..." Demyx responded. 'Yep! It's a custume! I would be in a bad mode to if I was forced to wear that!' "I'm sorry cuz but I was so excited you got the part!" Marluxia said pouty. Demyx seemed to see that he upset him because he smiled. "It's okay Marluxia... I'm not mad." Demyx said back.

"So whats the dance?" Yazoo asked. Demyx looked at him and blinked, being surprise that someone he didn't know knew he danced... "It's a play really, it just has dancing in it as well." Demyx responded. "Oh okay... I'm Yazoo Vincent Storm, nice to meet you." Yazoo announced seeming proud of his full name. "Vincent?... Are you named after Vince?" Marluxia asked. Yazoo smiled big. "Yep! Mom wanted to name one of us after uncle Vince! Mine was the only one that seemed to fit..." Yazoo answered smiling even bigger if that was possible. "Uncle Vince?" Demyx asked. "Yeah Vincent is our mother's younger brother, well was... She died thirteen years ago." Riku answered matter of factively.'What the hell?... Riku she was your mother... "...She died from cancer of the bone... Riku was only three..." Yazoo finished sadly. 'Oh now I get it... I guess it is hard to feel sad about someone you never knew...'

**XXXX**

**This Sephiroth guy was pissed and Loz seemed to freeze like a deer when it's in front of a car. I was scared shittless so I just stayed quiet not darring to speak a word. "...Bessie is gone!" Sephiroth yelled which made Loz jump. 'Bessie? Who the hell is Bessie?!' That's when I saw Loz' bottom lip quiver... **

Loz pulled out his key to his motorcycle... 'Wait he named it Bessie?' Sephiroth snatched the key so fast that I almost missed it. "You named your cycle... Bessie?..." Axel asked trying not to laugh. "...Axel..." I said in a warning tone.'Axel please don't make this anymore weird...'

"...Well! Me and Rukia are leaving now! Mom i'll be home Monday after school." Renji said as he grabbed Rukia and ran for it... '...lucky...'

"That woman is in the military?..." Riku asked nobody in particular.... '...duh...' "Yeah... Her whole family are... were military... It's only her and her older brother Byakuya Kuchiki." I answered deciding to answer his question before Axel remarked with something insulting... "...Kuchiki?... She's the little sister of general Kuchiki?... Vincent didn't you train him?" Sephiroth asked. "Uh yeah... She might not look like it but she can kick ass..." Vincent answered.

Loz walked to his motorcycle like he was a zombie. When he got to 'Bessie' he pet it on it's tank. Then if that wasn't weird enough, he talked to it! While crying! "I'll miss you girl... Hp-Hopefully i'll get to ride you again... Please don't forget me..." Loz spoke as he cried. 'Damn...'

I saw Riku roll his eyes before he spoke... "It's a cycle! Not a woman! Hell you are the only guy i've ever known who treats their machines better that their dates! Get some help already!" Riku yelled then took a deep breath. 'wow... he must act like that all the time if Riku is yelling at him like that... I sometimes have to yell at Axel for the same reasons...'

Once he finally calmed down he seemed to notice something behind us. Before I turned around a voice called my Axel's name, now I know what he was looking at... Demyx... "New neighbors Axel?" Demyx asked Axel. I turned around and had to look away. Here was Demyx in the gayiest shirt I have ever scene! You needed sunglasses to look at it! Oh please let it be a custume... "Oh hey Demyx... yeah new neighbors... Oh and get this they are Hojo's son and grandson's!" Axel first responded then screamed finally finding his voice again.

"Hey Dem Dem! You're too late I already told them the great news!" Marluxia said being all hyperactive once again... "Marty... It wasn't your news to tell, but I can't change what's already happened now can I..." Demyx responded. 'Yep! It's a custume! I would be in a bad mode to if I was forced to wear that!' "I'm sorry cuz but I was so excited you got the part!" Marluxia said pouty. Demyx seemed to see that he upset him because he smiled. "It's okay Marluxia... I'm not mad." Demyx said back.

"So whats the dance?" Yazoo asked. Demyx looked at him and blinked, being surprise that someone he didn't know knew he danced... "It's a play really, it just has dancing in it as well." Demyx responded. "Oh okay... I'm Yazoo Vincent Storm, nice to meet you." Yazoo announced seeming proud of his full name. "Vincent?... Are you named after Vince?" Marluxia asked. Yazoo smiled big. "Yep! Mom wanted to name one of us after uncle Vince! Mine was the only one that seemed to fit..." Yazoo answered smiling even bigger if that was possible. "Uncle Vince?" Demyx asked. "Yeah Vincent is our mother's younger brother, well was... She died thirteen years ago." Riku answered matter of factively.'What the hell?... Riku she was your mother... "...She died from cancer of the bone... Riku was only three..." Yazoo finished sadly. 'Oh now I get it... I guess it is hard to feel sad about someone you never knew...Smetimes I wonder if it would be easier to move on that way...'


	7. And so we meet some more

Chapter 7: " And so we meet some more..."

**XXXX**

"Oh Sephiroth what has happened to all of our friends?... Is seems we are the only ones left..." Axel's mother Tifa said sadly. Father blinked and looked at her. "What do you mean we are the only ones left? More are gone?" Father asked. "...Yes... Keith, Calypso,Zack,Yuna and... Aerith are all dead." Tifa responded. "Oh my god... how?" Father asked the shock in his voice told me how much they met to him.

"Well we know what happened to Calypso and Keith... Zack and Yuna died in a car wreck... Only Sora survived it..." Tifa said looking at my hot Sora as she said it. "Wait these two are Zack and Yuna's?" Father asked pointing at the twins. "Yeah they are... Can't you tell with the unnatural spiky hair, just like Zack's?" Tifa said with a smirk. "Not before but now I can see it... You said you had an older brother? Cloud I believe." Father asked them. "Yeah Cloud is 23. He took us in after mom and dad died. We live with him and his boyfriend Leon." Roxas answered father. "When?" Father asked Tifa. "Three years ago..." Tifa answered.

"And Aerith?" Father asked. At this question Tifa bowed her head and sighed. "You were right Sephiroth... He was beating on her... He beat her so badly it killed her ten years ago... Hes now in prison for life." Tifa said almost too quietly. I couldn't believe what I had just heard and I looked at father, his eyes were big... Father took a slow breath and closed his eyes as I saw a tear go down. "Why didn't she come to me for help?... I asked her to but she didn't... Why would anyone hurt someone who would help a complete stranger..." Father asked. "She loved him... Besides he was the father of her son..." Tifa answered. Fathers eyes opened on that. "Son?" Father asked. "Oh you don't know?... Yeah she had a kid... Zexion. He has her attitude but... he looks like his father..." Tifa answered. "Zexion is nothing like his son-of-a -bitch father!" Demyx yelled. I looked at him in time to see Marluxia hug him. "She wasn't saying that Dem..." Marluxia said. "Oh Demyx I didn't mean it that way... I just want him to know what he looks like so he doesn't freak out when he sees him hanging around thats all sweety." Tifa apologized. "Yeah okay...sorry." Demyx said calming down.

Just as father was able to ask another questions he froze it seemed. I looked over to where he was looking at to see a light lavender haired blue eyed boy walking up the street. "Is that Zexion?" Father asked Tifa. Tifa turned around to see. "Yeah... thats Aerith's little boy..." Tifa said sadly.

**XXXX**

"Oh Sephiroth what has happened to all of our friends? It seems we are the only ones left..." Tifa asked the hotty Riku's father Sephiroth. Sephiroth blinked and looked at Tifa seeming confused about what she had just said. I had to admit, it was confusing... "What do you mean we are the only one's left? More are gone?" Sephiroth asked. 'Yeah I was right, hes confused.' "...Yes... Keith,Calypso,Zack,Yuna,and...Aerith are all dead." Tifa responded. 'Wait hold it! Hot Riku's father was friends with mom and dad!?' "Oh my god...how?" Sephiroth asked. You could hear the shock in his voice.

"Well we now what happened to Calypso and Keith... Zack and Yuna died in a car wreck... Only Sora survived it..." Tifa said looking at me as she said it. 'Must people keep bring that up... how am I suppose to get over it if no one will shut up?' "Wait these two are Zack and Yuna's?" Sephiroth asked pointing at me and Roxas. "Yeah they are... Can't you tell with the unnatural spiky hair, just like Zack's?" Tifa answered with a smirk. 'Sure bring up our hair...' "Not before but now I can see it... You said you had an older brother? Cloud I believe." Sephiroth asked us. "Yeah Cloud is 23. He took us in after mom and dad died. We live with him and his boyfriend Leon." Roxas answered. "When?" Sephiroth asked Tifa. "Three years ago..." Tifa answered sadly.

"And Aerith?" Sephiroth asked. 'Aerith... that's Zexion's mom right?' At that question Tifa bowed her head and sighed. "You were right Sephiroth... He was beating on her... He beat her so badly that it killed her ten years ago... Hes in prison for life now." Tifa said almost to quiet. I saw Riku looking at his father and it got me to look at him also... His eyes were big before he closed them and I saw a single tear go down... "Why didn't she come to me for help?... I asked her to but she didn't... Why would anyone hurt someone who would help a complete stranger..." Sephiroth asked. "She loved him... Besides he was the father of her son..." Tifa answered. Sephiroth's eyes opened on that. "Son?" Sephiroth asked. "Oh you don't now?... Yeah she had a kid... Zexion. He has her attitude but ... he looks like his father..." Tifa answered. "Zexion is nothing like his son-of-a-bitch father!" Demyx yelled. I was about to say something to him when Marluxia hugged him. "She wasn't saying that Dem." Marluxia said. "Oh Demyx I didn't mean it that way... I just want him to know what he looks like so he doesn't freak out when he sees him hanging around thats all sweety." Tifa apologized. " "Yeah okay...sorry." Demyx said calming down.

"Is that Zexion?" Sephiroth asked. We turned around and sure enough here came Zexion walking up to us. "Yeah... that's Aerith's little boy..." Tifa said sadly. 'I hope Zexion didn't hear that...' I was worried what anyone would say until I saw Demyx pull off Marluxia and walk over to Zexion. Once he was to Zexion he smiled and hugged him. I almost laughed when I saw Zexion's eye brow go up in surprise. "...Okay... anyone want to explain to me why I'm being hugged in front of strangers?" Zexion asked holding his arms out away from Demyx and I could see he had a book... Hes always reading... "Sorry Zexy..." Demyx said letting go of Zexion but not before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, making Zexion blush a little. "Must you do that?" Zexion asked opening up his book. Demyx laughed putting his right arm over Zexion's shoulders and making him walk the rest of the way up to the rest of us. "Well I guess I should introduce you two to the rest... Demyx, Zexion, this is Hojo's son Sephiroth and his four boys Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Riku. Guys this is Marluxia's cousin Demyx and his boyfriend well one of them Zexion." Axel introduced. "...one of them?..." Loz asked. "Yeah... Demyx Zexion and another guy named Vexen are dating each other... a threesome if you would." Axel answered. Zexion slapped Axel in the back of his head for that. "OW! Come on they'd find out sooner or later!" Axel protested.'When are you gonna learn to keep your mouth shut Axel?...'

**XXXX**

"Oh Sephiroth what has happened to all of our friends? It seems we are the only ones left..." Tifa asked Riku's father Sephiroth. Sephiroth blinked and looked at Tifa seeming confused about what she had just said."What do you mean we are the only one's left? More are gone?" Sephiroth asked. 'Yeah I was right, hes confused.' "...Yes...We know what happened to Keith,Calypso,Zack,Yuna,and...Aerith are all dead." Tifa responded. 'Wait hold it! Riku's father was friends with mom and dad!?' "Oh my god...how?" Sephiroth asked. You could hear the shock in his voice.

"Well we now what happened to Calypso and Keith... Zack and Yuna died in a car wreck... Only Sora survived it..." Tifa said looking at Sora as she said it. 'Must people keep bring that up... how am he suppose to get over it if no one will shut up?!' "Wait these two are Zack and Yuna's?" Sephiroth asked pointing at me and Sora. "Yeah they are... Can't you tell with the unnatural spiky hair, just like Zack's?" Tifa answered with a smirk. 'Sure bring up our hair...' "Not before but now I can see it... You said you had an older brother? Cloud I believe." Sephiroth asked us. "Yeah Cloud is 23. He took us in after mom and dad died. We live with him and his boyfriend Leon." I answered. "When?" Sephiroth asked Tifa. "Three years ago..." Tifa answered sadly.

"And Aerith?" Sephiroth asked. 'Aerith's Zexion's mom right?' At that question Tifa bowed her head and sighed. "You were right Sephiroth... He was beating on her... He beat her so badly that it killed her ten years ago... Hes in prison for life now." Tifa said almost to quiet. I saw Riku looking at his father and it got me to look at him also... His eyes were big before he closed them and I saw a single tear go down... "Why didn't she come to me for help?... I asked her to but she didn't... Why would anyone hurt someone who would help a complete stranger..." Sephiroth asked. "She loved him... Besides he was the father of her son..." Tifa answered. Sephiroth's eyes opened on that. "Son?" Sephiroth asked. "Oh you don't now?... Yeah she had a kid... Zexion. He has her attitude but ... he looks like his father..." Tifa answered. "Zexion is nothing like his son-of-a-bitch father!" Demyx yelled. I was about to say something to him when Marluxia hugged him. "She wasn't saying that Dem." Marluxia said. "Oh Demyx I didn't mean it that way... I just want him to know what he looks like so he doesn't freak out when he sees him hanging around thats all sweety." Tifa apologized. " "Yeah okay...sorry." Demyx said calming down.

"Is that Zexion?" Sephiroth asked. We turned around and sure enough here came Zexion walking up to us. "Yeah... that's Aerith's little boy..." Tifa said sadly. I was worried what anyone would say until I saw Demyx pull off Marluxia and walk over to Zexion Once he was to Zexion he smiled and hugged him. I about laughed when I saw Zexion's eye brow go up in surprise. "...Okay... anyone want to explain to me why I'm being hugged in front of strangers?" Zexion asked holding his arms out away from Demyx and I could see he had a book... Hes always reading...

"Sorry Zexy..." Demyx said letting go of Zexion but not before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, making Zexion blush a little. "Must you do that?" Zexion asked opening up his book. Demyx laughed putting his right arm over Zexion's shoulders and making him walk the rest of the way up to the rest of us. "Well I guess I should introduce you two to the rest... Demyx, Zexion, this is Hojo's son Sephiroth and his four boys Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Riku. Guys this is Marluxia's cousin Demyx and his boyfriend well one of them Zexion." Axel introduced. "...one of them?..." Loz asked. "Yeah... Demyx Zexion and another guy named Vexen are dating each other... a threesome if you would." Axel answered. Zexion slapped Axel in the back of his head for that. "OW! Come on they'd find out sooner or later!" Axel protested.'When are you gonna learn to keep your big ass mouth shut Axel?!...'

Zexion looked like he was about to die from embarrassment when he started to laugh for some odd reason... "What the hell are you wearing?!" Zexion asked Demyx through his laughter. "Oh yeah this... Its the custom for the play I just got the lead for... I know it sucks..." Demyx asked this time being the one to blush. I'm pretty sure he wasn't blush from Zexion laughing but more from what he had just said... See he just said 'sucks' in front of Axel... Axel almost always has a comeback for that... and I was right...

"Oh but Demyx you love things that suck!" Axel said with a big ass smile on. 'here we go...' "Axel shut the hell up! Demyx didn't mean it that way perv!" Vexen yelled? 'Where the hell did Vexen come from!?'

**XXXX**

"Oh Sephiroth what has happened to all of our friends? It seems we are the only ones left..." Mom asked Riku's father Sephiroth. Sephiroth blinked and looked at mom seeming confused about what she had just said."What do you mean we are the only one's left? More are gone?" Sephiroth asked. "...Yes...We know what happened to Keith ,Calypso ,Zack ,Yuna,and...Aerith are all dead." Mom responded. 'Wait Sephiroth knew Roxas and Sora's mom and dad...' "Oh my god...how?" Sephiroth asked. You could hear the shock in his voice.

"Well we now what happened to Calypso and Keith... Zack and Yuna died in a car wreck... Only Sora survived it..." Mom said looking at Sora as she said it. "Wait these two are Zack and Yuna's?" Sephiroth asked pointing at Roxas and Sora. "Yeah they are... Can't you tell with the unnatural spiky hair, just like Zack's?" Mom answered with a smirk. 'HA! She's right!' "Not before but now I can see it... You said you had an older brother? Cloud I believe." Sephiroth asked us. "Yeah Cloud is 23. He took us in after mom and dad died. We live with him and his boyfriend Leon." My Roxy answered. "When?" Sephiroth asked mom. "Three years ago..." Mom answered sadly.

"And Aerith?" Sephiroth asked. 'Aerith's Zexion's mom right?' At that question mom bowed her head and sighed. "You were right Sephiroth... He was beating on her... He beat her so badly that it killed her ten years ago... Hes in prison for life now." Mom said almost to quiet. I saw Roxas and Sora looking at his Sephiroth and it got me to look at him also... His eyes were big before he closed them and I saw a single tear go down...'Dang! Did he date her before or something?' "Why didn't she come to me for help?... I asked her to but she didn't... Why would anyone hurt someone who would help a complete stranger..." Sephiroth asked. "She loved him... Besides he was the father of her son..." Mom answered. Sephiroth's eyes opened on that. "Son?" Sephiroth asked. "Oh you don't now?... Yeah she had a kid... Zexion. He has her attitude but ... he looks like his father..." Mom answered. "Zexion is nothing like his son-of-a-bitch father!" Demyx yelled. Roxas looked like he was about to say something to him when Marluxia hugged Demyx. "She wasn't saying that Dem." Marluxia said. "Oh Demyx I didn't mean it that way... I just want him to know what he looks like so he doesn't freak out when he sees him hanging around thats all sweety." Mom apologized. " "Yeah okay...sorry." Demyx said calming down. 'Aw trying to keep Zexy safe...'

"Is that Zexion?" Sephiroth asked. We turned around and sure enough here came Zexion walking up to us. "Yeah... that's Aerith's little boy..." Mom said sadly. I saw Demyx pull off Marluxia and walk over to Zexion Once he was to Zexion he smiled and hugged him. I about laughed when I saw Zexion's eye brow go up in surprise. "...Okay... anyone want to explain to me why I'm being hugged in front of strangers?" Zexion asked holding his arms out away from Demyx and I could see he had a book... Hes always reading... 'book worm...'

"Sorry Zexy..." Demyx said letting go of Zexion but not before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, making Zexion blush a little. "Must you do that?" Zexion asked opening up his book. Demyx laughed putting his right arm over Zexion's shoulders and making him walk the rest of the way up to the rest of us. "Well I guess I should introduce you two to the rest... Demyx, Zexion, this is Hojo's son Sephiroth and his four boys Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Riku. Guys this is Marluxia's cousin Demyx and his boyfriend well one of them Zexion." I introduced. "...one of them?..." Loz asked. "Yeah... Demyx Zexion and another guy named Vexen are dating each other... a threesome if you would." I answered with a smirk. Zexion slapped me in the back of my head for that. "OW! Come on they'd find out sooner or later!" I protested.'Some friend you are!'

Zexion looked like he was about to die from embarrassment when he started to laugh for some odd reason... "What the hell are you wearing?!" Zexion asked Demyx through his laughter. "Oh yeah this... Its the custom for the play I just got the lead for... I know it sucks..." Demyx asked this time being the one to blush. I'm pretty sure he wasn't blush from Zexion laughing but more from what he had just said... See he just said 'sucks' in front of me... I was going to enjoy this one...

"Oh but Demyx you love things that suck!" I said with a shitty ass smile on. 'here we go...' "Axel shut the hell up! Demyx didn't mean it that way perv!" Vexen yelled? 'Where the hell did Vexen come from!?' "Speak of the devil... Hi Vexen!" I said still with my smile on. "Hey guys... I was walking and couldn't help but over hear... Hojo has a family!?" Vexen asked me. "Yeah I know... scary..." I answered. Vexen walked up to Demyx and Zexion and gave them both a peck on the check. "Congrats Dem on the part. Loose the shirt." Vexen said. Demyx blushed. "Not like that Demyx! It's too bright!" Vexen said squinting his eyes as he looked at him. "Oh okay..." Demyx said just before he took off his shirt to reveal his belly button piercing. "Demyx does your mother know about that?" Mom asked. Demyx blinked and looked down at his piercing. "Um... no... not yet..." Demyx answered. "Well you better tell her soon or I will." Mom threatened. 'Oh sure know you act like a mother!'

**Okay hope you all enjy this chapter. I wanted to give you all a feel of where and why this story and these last two chapters is so important to me. See the whole cancer thing comes from this past year with my family. The threesume is also about this past year. See before my boyfriend broke up with me i fell in love with Courtney and at first he was okay with me seeing them both ' hint the threesume' but in the end he didn't like it and he broke up with me. It was a good thing though because he helpped me decide who was more important to me and i have to say thats Courtney! **

**Sorry for all of that. ^^; Hope you enjoy and please comment! All Review are Welcome!**


	8. Sometimes people scare me

**Okay first off this chapter is completely in Riku's Point-of-view! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: "Sometimes people scare me…"

"...Yummy..." The one named Vexen said. This Vexen's hair was blond. He had bright green eyes too, almost like looking at a light green light really... Zexion grinned when he said that. "I have to admit Demyx... very yummy...." Zexion said standing closer to Demyx now. 'Wow... they are hitting on him in public...' I couldn't believe what I was seeing... "Well... if you like what you see then prove it." Demyx said with a smirk. "Oh believe me... later we will... But right now I need to talk to Sora." Zexion said as he first looked at Demyx then at Sora...

"...Me?.... What I do?" Sora asked. He looked worried and I liked that look... "Oh don't worry Sora... I just need to speak to you about our writing homework." Zexion answered. "Oh well I was thinking about that and I was wondering that instead of a story how about a song?" Sora responded. Zexion smiled. "That would be wonderful... I am glad I got you as a writing partner instead of Saix. He can be stubborn about following the rules all the time." Zexion responded back walking up to Sora. "So do you want to use one of the songs I have here that I've been working on or do you want to start from scratch?" Zexion asked opening the book he had in his hands. "Um... scratch. That way it'll be from both of us and I won't feel like I'm not doing anything but still getting credit for it." Sora answered. "Ha-ha. Sora you always have to be honest don't you?" Zexion laughed as he put his arm around Sora. 'Dude you better just be a friend!'

With Zexion's arm still around Sora , he held his book open in front of Sora while standing behind him. "So… what should the song be about?" Zexion asked taking out a mechanical pencil from his pocket and getting it at the ready. "Um… I don't know… You pick." Sora responded. "Hum…. Oh I know how about a bad song?" Zexion asked with a wicked smile. 'Oh hell no!' "…Bad?…" Sora asked with fear in his voice. "Let me put it this way… A song about death…. Or violence." Zexion answered. 'Is he crazy!?' Sora blinked a couple of times before he started to laugh. Zexion smiled at that and wrote something in his book.

Once Sora stopped laughing he looked at what Zexion wrote and is eyes got big. "Oh my god that's a great idea! We most write about that! Its sweet revenge against him!" Sora responded jumping up and down still in Zexion's arms. Zexion just laughed… "Okay I'll work on it tonight and see if you like what I come up with… You can write the music to it, how about that?" Zexion asked. "Okay!" Sora answered. "But Zexy!!!!!" Axel whined?! Zexion looked at Axel and blinked once before smirking. "After your 16th birthday party of course…" Zexion responded. I looked at Axel to see him smile as if he won a fight? '….okay…..'

"Well I guess I'll introduce myself seeing as no one else will! I'm Vexen Morgan, this is Zexion ShadowRaven, and Demy's last name is Waters… Oh and if you don't know Marluxia's is Vine…" The one named Vexen introduced. "Um I'm Riku Sabastian Storm , the youngest, and these are my brothers Loz Theodore Storm, Kadaj Seth Storm, and Yazoo Vincent Storm, their triplets." I introduced back. "And what about your father?" Zexion asked. "Oh his name is Sephiroth Crescent Storm." Loz answered for me. "Cool. So what's the song about?" Demyx asked.

Zexion removed his arm from around Sora and closed his book. "Got to wait and find out in writing class like everyone else Dem." Zexion answered… "But-but…." Demyx started to say. "Nope! And unless you want to be hexed you will leave my book alone!" Zexion said. Demyx pouty and crossed his arms around his bare chest…

I thought that was the end of that until I saw Demyx and Vexen smirk at each other before Demyx uncrossed his arms. Demyx grabbed Zexion's book from his grasp just as Vexen pushed Zexion hard enough to make him fall. In one second Zexion was on his back on the ground with Vexen sitting on his chest smiling. "Wha-What the Hell?!" Zexion said surprised. Axel began to laugh as Demyx opened Zexion's book and sat in Vexen's lap so he could read also…

I looked at everyone to see if anyone was going to say or do anything, but everyone seemed to weirded out to do anything but stare… 'Great… Well as long as it's not me or Sora…'

So there they were Demyx and Vexen reading Zexion's book with Zexion cussing at them… "If you don't get off me I'll hex you both into having no dicks!" Zexion yelled. My eyes got really big until Demyx replied… "No you won't because then you'd be bored…. How the hell?…. Vexen is he serious about that!?" Demyx asked pointing at something in Zexion's book. "I-I hope not…" Vexen responded. "*sigh* What page?…" Zexion asked. "Page 8." Vexen answered. Zexion smiled wickedly. "Oh believe me I am…" Zexion answered. Both Vexen and Demyx's eyes got big before they got off of Zexion and through his book back to him.

Without a word they both walked up to Axel and hugged him. "What the hell?!" Axel asked shocked. "We'll miss you buddy…" Demyx said. "Yeah… you were a great friend…" Vexen said. Axel whimpered?! Once they let go of Axel he starts backing off away from Zexion… I looked at Zexion and he acted like nothing was going on… "Zex I … What I'd do?…. Come on man being emo means you do stuff to 'yourself' not me?!" Axel said still backing up. Demyx and Vexen tackled Zexion and started laying kisses on him. "Man Ax is so easy to break!" Vexen says laughing. "Yeah Zexion won't hurt anyone! … on purpose…" Demyx also said. I look towards Axel again and I see his eye twitch… 'I think his going to hurt them for this…'

"That-that was mean… Why is everyone picking on me today!?" Axel yelled waving his arms around. Zexion got back up off of the ground. "Because it's your birthday dumb shit! People say blonds are dumb but I believe it's redheads instead…" Zexion answered. "Oh hell no! You did not just call my dumb! You-you… witch!" Axel yelled getting even more pissed if that was possible. 'Witch?' Zexion blinked a couple of times before stretching popping his back in the process. "I'm not a woman Axel. A witch is a woman, I'm a wicken…or warlock if you will." Zexion responded. 'Is he serious?! There's no such thing as a witch!' I was starting to think this was another joke until Zexion spoke again… "Yes there is such a thing as a witch Riku." Zexion said. My eyes got really big and everyone looked at me. "Zexion has two abilities you see… One he can smell anything, and I mean anything. Second he can sometimes read minds… not all the time though just when he wants too…" Vexen answered.

"Oh sure make it sound like I like reading people's minds at random! What he's trying to say is that I can read people's faces like a book, not minds… Aunt Male taught me that one before I was ready so yeah…" Zexion redirected. "Aunt Male?… Male?…. Aerith only had a sister but her name was… Oh my God! Your talking about Maleficent!" Dad yelled out. "Um yeah… You knew my mom?" Zexion asked. "Yeah I knew since me, Tifa, Zack and her was babies." Dad answered. 'Wow…' "So you were my mother's friend?" Zexion asked. "Yes. Her best friend." Dad answered with a smile. "You dated her didn't you?… I can see it in your eyes." Zexion said. I looked at dad to see him smiling still. "Dad…" I said. Dad looked at me then back at Zexion. "Yes at one point we did date but we realized that are love was one of brother and sister not lovers. I left with Calypso two weeks after Aerith married Drake, your father. I never liked the guy and even though she wasn't saying anything I knew he was beating her. I begged her to do something about it but she just kept saying it's nothing I can't handle Seph… I shouldn't have left…" Dad said sighing as he looked down. "It's no ones fought but my dad's… I wish I knew how to hex before he went to prison… He deserves to die a slow and painful death but I can't do that without using dark wicken powers, which I can't do without regret. Aunt Male could… but she won't for some reason…" Zexion said with anger in his eyes. Dad looked up at him and blinked. "Maleficent won't kill him because it would be to good for him… Sometimes lying in a cell until the day you die is far worse than dieing." Dad said with a serious tone. "That's what the judge said. I was the one who called the police when he beat her that last time… She died before they got there. I was only 10." Zexion said now with sadness in his eyes. "Oh Zexion…" Demyx and Vexen said at the same time before holding his between them and nudging their noses into his neck on each side. That seemed to calm down Zexion enough to sigh and smile a little smile. 'They really love him don't they?'

z


	9. Getting ready for the party!

***Now this is a scene leap because I realized that this story is already eight chapters long and it's still on the same scene. So… here we go!…***

Chapter 9: "Getting ready for the party!"

"Okay…yeah… seven p.m… bye Saix." Sora said over the phone before pushing the power button. "Okay Sora that's the last one!" Roxas said checking off their list of people to invite. Personally I could do without both Xemnas and Saix being here together, for lack of all they will be doing is being in a corner making out heavily but Saix is my Roxy and Sora's friend so I guess it has to be… I was really happy to finally get away from my new neighbors. Sora being himself invited them over for the party, now we didn't know what time then so I just said come on over when people start showing up…

So on to the here and now… We and as in 'we' I mean me my Roxy and Sora, are getting the basement set up for my big 16! I know I know… My 16th birthday party should be a secret to the birthday boy but come on! In this town? Nothing is secret!… well… except that Hojo has a family… I still don't see how that stayed a secret for as long as it did really… But after tonight it won't be once I'm done… 'Insert evil smirk here…'

"Axel I said I'm going to give you your present now before anyone shows up!" Sora yelled. Apparently I was dazing out. I smirked. "Oh really… and what on earth is it if you don't want anyone else to see it?" I asked being my perverted self. Sora rolled his eyes. "Well fine I'll wait until everyone is here! I just thought you'd want to play it some before everyone gets here…" Sora said blushing. 'Play it?…' "Okay Sora I'm sorry… I'd love to have my present now." I said letting my curiosity get the better of me… Moms says I'm like a cat when it comes to that…

Sora just smiled his trade mark smile showing all of his white teeth before running up stairs and out of my house. I looked at Roxas. "He forgot it at home. If you didn't come over like you did he probably would've remembered it." Roxas said as he was moving a couch. See our basement is the entertainment room with two couches and six chairs… Yeah it's a big basement…

"So what do you think about your new neighbors?" Roxas asked me. I smirked and sat into the chair I just moved against the wall. "Well the dad seems okay as far as dad's go… That Loz guy is a freak! Hell he was talking to his bike, like it was alive! 'Roxy chuckled at that' Kadaj seems cool almost reminds me of Renji really… That Yazoo guy… well he seems quiet like Sora around strangers…-" "Yeah I know what you mean…" Roxy said. I smiled. "Riku seems cool… Might become a good friend of mine really… He likes Sora… he has that look in his eyes when he looks at him…" I finished. "What look is that?" Roxy asked. I looked at Roxas before smiling again. "Oh the same look I use to give you when you weren't looking, before I asked you out…" I answered making my Roxy blush. "So when you took Sora away from us what did you talk about?" Roxas asked. "I dragged him off because he had a relived look on his face when mom was being crazy… I asked why he was relieved that my mom was making an ass out of herself… He told me he was glad Riku wasn't leaving… I made him tell me that he really likes Riku… I told him I'd give him a month but if they don't get together by then I' taking action." I explained smirking my evilness smirk at the end. "Axel… Don't get involved. I want to see Sora happy too but you can't rush love… Hell look how long it took us! We've know each other since birth!" Roxas responded. "Okay okay I'll stay out of it… So… where's my present from you?" I asked seductively. Roxas blushed. "After the party Axel… I don't want Sora walking in on us doing… that…" My Roxy responded blushing the whole time. "Ha-ha… too cute for your own good…" I responded back before getting up and moving the other couch against the wall…

By the time Sora got back we had all of the furniture against the walls and was setting up the fold up tables for the food and drinks mom was currently busy making for us. "I'm back! Sorry it took so long, forgot where I hide it!" Sora apologized. Sora made me sit before handing me his present for me. I smiled and opened it to find Crono Cross! "Oh my god! Sora where'd you find this!? I thought they stopped selling this!" I yelled extremely loud, happy with my gift. Sora beamed. "I had to convince Cloud to let me use his credit card on the internet to buy it on EBay. I paid him back of course but you know Cloud and credit cards…" Sora responded. Sora's eyes got really big when I hugged him and kept thanking him over and over. Roxas just laughed at Sora's response. Needless to say I was glued to playing the game until mom came down with some of the food. "Axel stop playing and help Sora and Roxas with the rest!" Mom said before taking the controller out of my hands making my character, who I named Ozzy DIE!" Mom you just killed Ozzy!" I yelled. "Ozzy?…" Mom asked. "Yeah Ozzy… I named him after Ozzy Osborne." I answered. My mom rolled her eyes and shut off the t.v. "Go up stairs and help with the food and drinks mister Ozzy fan…" Mom said. She just doesn't get the whole concept of me liking the music from a guy who can hardly talk… 'HELLO! Prince of Darkness!'

So as if there was a guess I went upstairs to help with the food and drinks… Lets just say she knows the right words and threats… I'll leave it at that….

The 'party food' consisted of chips, homemade dip 'Yummy!' , fruit platters, and vegetable platters… Don't know how long it will take before people start throwing the broccoli at each other but oh well… The drinks were different kinds of pop, water, and tea?…okay… Mom already had a big ass cooler filled with ice and drinks for me to take down. Roxas and Sora don't have enough muscle power to lift it on their own… Hell I hardly have enough! Well once we got all of that down stairs… well except the dips because they would spoil… mom gave us some good news… CHINESE FOOD! So we sat at the table and looked through the Chinese restaurants menu before calling and ordering. I myself already knew what I wanted Wonton soup, chicken fried rice, and cold sesame noodles! It took longer for the twins to decide because they liked changing every time they eat Chinese food. Mom had hers figured out to before they were finished. Mom wanted chicken Lo Mein, hot and spicy chicken and broccoli. "It's hard to pick…" Sora said biting his bottom lip. "Maybe we should pick something we have already had before and we know we like." Roxas said tapping his finger on the table. "Yeah okay…" Sora answered. "Okay I'll have sesame chicken and fried rice…" Roxas finally decided. "Why so little?" Mom asked. Roxas looked up and blinked. "Well if I eat to much now then I won't want chips and your famous dip later." Roxas answered smiling. That made both me and mom smile. "Okay I'll take sweet and sour chicken with fried rice and noodle soup." Sora said finally deciding. Mom wrote it all down. "Okay I'll order it, find out when it'll be here and you guys can go back down stairs and lay video games. Oh I should go to Sephiroth's and let him know his boys should eat first before coming over…" Mom said. As mom was giving the order over the phone we headed back down stairs…

"Um guys give me your true option… What do you think about Riku?" Sora asked sitting down on a couch. I rolled my eyes. "Sora he seems nice so far… Not to mention hes hot looking… go for it." I answered. Roxas just stared at me. "What?" I asked. "You didn't say anything about him being hot when I asked you." Roxas said. "Awe Roxy don't worry… You're the only one for e babe." I answered his untold question. "Roxas…" Sora said. "Look Sora… We just meant him so I can't really answer that but so far he seems okay… If you feel so strongly about him then go for it. It's time for you to… well… move on." Roxas answered. "I know… Do you think Hiroshi would have liked Riku?" Sora asked. "Most defiantly. He seems cool enough." I answered. See me and Hiroshi were best friends and hell I can see Riku becoming my new best friend already. So yeah… "Thanks Axel." Sora said with his trademark goofy smile as I turned on the t.v and started up my new old game Crono Cross…

I was basically at the same place I was when mom killed me when she yelled for food. Thank god I was able to save it this time. So after saving I turned off the game and t.v putting up the game controllers before heading up stairs.

When we go into the kitchen mom already had our food set out and she also ordered Kairi some who came home just right after we went back down stairs. "Hi birthday boy!" Kairi said to me as she hugged me. "Thanks sis… Guess what we got new neighbors!" I said hugging Kairi back. "Mom already filled me in. She told me to stay away from the spiky one and that the ones named Yazoo and Riku are gay. So that only leaves one for the taking!" Kairi said. "Kairi… the guy looks Reno's age…" I said. Kairi rolled her eyes. "People wonder why I don't date… Well here's your answer." Kairi responded. "Baby he is Reno's age. When I went back over there to tell Sephiroth about he party hour I asked how old his kids are. Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo are 18. Riku is just turned 16 last week." Mom explained. "Great…" Kairi said gloomy sitting down in front of her food.

Well as we were eating we noticed the same Chinese restaurant bring food to Sephiroth's. "Well I'd be… Calypso did get Sephiroth hooked on Chinese… I always thought he ate it because she loved it." Mom said smiling. "So Kairi did you meet them yet?" Sora asked. "No… Hey Sora! Introduce me to them when they come over!" Kairi answered then sort of demanded. "Uh… okay." Sora agreed. As I looked out the window I saw Riku taking a big ass dog out. "Where that dog come from?" I asked. That got everyone's attention. "When I was over there a friend of Riku's dropped off the dog for them. His name is Boss. Sephiroth said he was a military dog before he was retired and they took him in." Mom answered.

z

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter but I have been out of it with the flu... :( **


	10. And the party begins!

Okay so heres Chapter 10! This one is in Sora's Point of view. I hope its okay guys because I was sick when I was writing most of it^^; Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: "And the party begins!"**

After we all got done eating and talking the clock in the kitchen said 5:30p.m, we still had an hour and a thirty minutes before people would start showing up…

"Okay mom we're going back down stairs." Axel told Tifa. "Okay sweety." Tifa responded. Axel and Roxas went ahead of me as see I was stopped by Kairi…

"Mom told me that you seemed to like the one named Riku… Is that true?" Kairi asked only loud enough for me and only me to hear. I blushed and looked over at Mrs. Wildfire to see her doing the little bit of dishes. "Kairi lets talk about this somewhere else okay?" I asked. Kairi nodded with a smile before grabbing my wrist and dragged me to her room…

If there was ever one thing I could not stand from Kairi it was all of the pink! I mean her room is covered in nothing but pink! So I had to adjust my eyes to all of the pink when Kairi shoved me into her room. "Okay Sora spill!" Kairi said from behind me. I sighed. "Yes Kairi I really like the one named Riku… There's something that just got me when I saw him… his eyes… eyes like… the ocean…" I confessed to my best friend. "Oh wow! What did your soul notice him?!" Kairi asked. I shrugged. "I don't know… I know the moment I saw his eyes my heart did cartwheels." I answered not sure how to explain it. "OMG! Sora! That means your soul noticed his! Hes your soul mate!" Kairi said exactly jumping up and down clapping. I blushed. "Are you sure?…" I asked. "Sora stuff like that only happen when you when you meet your soul mate." Kairi answered being all serious this time. I turned around and walked up to Kairi's window which looked out to where Riku now lived.

Kairi walked up next to me when Riku's house door opened and out came his dad. Ooh is that Sephiroth?" Kairi asked. "Yeah… Hes the new general so I guess hes going to the base for that welcome party thing." I answered seeing him get into the driver seat. "Cool." Kairi said. "So how was your day with Yuffie?" I asked wanting to change the subject away from me. "It was… weird." Kairi answered. That made me look at her and blink…

"Sora I think Yuffie likes me… I mean really likes me." Kairi said. "How does that make you feel?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. "Different… I mean when she got close to me I thought she was going to kiss me but she didn't then afterwards I realized I kind of wanted her too." Kairi explained. "Kairi sounds like you might really like her instead…" I confirmed. "Yeah I know but I don't know id I want to want these feelings or not…" Kairi responded. "Kairi the only thing I can tell you is to just do some hard thinking by yourself to see how what your heart wants… That's what I did before I realized I was gay." I told her. Kairi smiled. "Thanks Sora.' Kairi said hugging me as Riku's front door opened again…

We both looked back out of the window and there was Riku… shirtless! "Kairi… that's Riku…" I showed Kairi with a smile. "Dang he has muscles! Cute! You two would look good together!" Kairi said giving me her approver. Every since mom and dad died Kairi made it her place to act as if she was my mother… Kairi is so good to me… "I wonder if hes gay?" I thought out loud. "You didn't here me earlier did you?" Kairi asked. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Kairi. "No you didn't… I said that mom told me that Yazoo and Riku are gay when I asked about the new neighbors." Kairi explained. I blinked and blushed before looking back over to Riku who had their dog 'Boss' out with him. That dog id big! "So then he is gay…" I said watching Riku sit there petting Boss with a smile.

That's when I noticed a car there that wasn't there before… I was wondering who it was when Riku's front door opened again and out came a orange haired boy. I opened Kairi's window in hopes to hear what they were talking about. Thank god it was quiet outside…

""Yo Riks I'm going back home to the islands take care of Boss." The guy said. Riku stood up. "You can stay the night Wakka, dad won't mind you know that." Riku responded. This Wakka smiled. "Sorry buddy but mom wants me home…" This Wakka said turning down Riku's request. Riku's shoulders went down. "Come on Riku I know you hate moving and this time mom didn't get transferred along with Sephiroth so we have to say bye but it's not like we won't still be best buds." Wakka said hugging Riku. "Wakka we've been friends since we were five… What am I suppose to do without you?" Riku asked after their hug. "I don't know man but I'm always a call away okay?" Wakka answered. "Okay… thanks for dropping off Boss." Riku said. "No prob, besides it gave me an excuse to see ya!" Wakka said with a smile petting Boss. "Tell my hot Yazoo to call me okay?" Wakka said as he walked to his car. "Wakka Yazoo's not your boyfriend anymore…" Riku said with a laugh. Wakka laughed too. "I know that but that doesn't mean he stopped being hot to me…" Wakka responded before waving and getting into the driver seat. We stood there and watched Riku's best friend drive away… "Sora promise me you will never leave me like that…" Kairi said. I smiled. "I won't Kairi." I promised… Riku took Boss and went back in with a sad expression on his face…

"Hopefully he still comes over to feel better." I said. "If he doesn't I'm going over there and make him." Kairi said. "Kairi!" I yelled "Hey I'm making it my mission to get you two together!" Kairi yelled back. "Great now it's you and Axel both…" I said closing her window… "Well then with us both trying to set you up with him it'll defiantly work!" Kairi beamed… 'yah…'

I decided to stay in Kairi's room until it was almost seven so Axel and Roxas could have some alone time before the party… So at 6:5op.m me and Kairi went down stairs to grab the dips and head down to the basement. "We're coming down so if your not descent say so!" Kairi yelled like she always does when we leave them alone. "Come on down Axel's glued to the t.v!" Roxas yelled up. "Told you he would like the game." Kairi said as we went down the stairs…

When we got to the bottom Roxas was getting Axel to save and put up the game. "One more minute before seven Axel." Roxas said. "Okay just let me save." Axel responded not taking his eyes off of the t.v until he turned it off. "Man I left you guys alone for a different reason Axel, not that." Kairi said sitting the dips by the chips. "Roxy said not until after the party so I might have as well played some Crono Cross!" Axel responded with a shrug… "Awe poor Axy…" Kairi said with a mocking pout. "Yeah yeah pick on the birthday boy…" Axel responded. "Well of course I have to! It's your birthday and I have no money!" Kairi explained hugging Axel again. "Your hugs are present enough little sister…" Axel said with a smile. Kairi has always had that effect on people… I looked at the clock… '6:55p.m…

After about a minute went by Axel seemed to get impatient. "Well it's seven so where are they?" Axel asked. "Axel it's 6:56." I corrected him. "What?" Axel said before looking at the clock. "Roxy you told me a minute ago that it was a minute till…: Axel said cocking his eye brow at Roxas. "It was the only way to get you to stop playing…" Roxas answered not at all afraid of Axel. "Oh really… well guess who's not walking tomorrow?" Axel said with a evil smirk. Roxas blushed. I am so glad I'm not my twin… "Ewe something's sisters should not picture!" Kairi said walking towards the C.D's. Axel laughed.

"So what music tonight?" Kairi asked looking at the different C.D's. "Well it's my birthday so I get to choose… Ozzy, My Chemical Romance, Rob Zombie, Saw soundtracks, Underworld soundtracks, Queen of the Dammed soundtracks, Emeniem, Yin Yang twins, 2Pak, you know all of those and whatever people yell out for tonight…" Axel named off. "Okay Axel since it's your birthday you have the final say…" Kairi said feeling the same way I do about some of that he picked… Not all of it but some… Soundtracks rock!

I couldn't help but to get more nervous the closer it got to seven… Kairi was nervous too but that was because of Yuffie I believe… It was now 6:57 and we heard the bell ring for the first time tonight. We all looked at each other and decided to stay where we were… Mrs. Wildfire would answer it which she must have already did because two seats of steps was heard coming down the stairs. I turned around just in time to see Marluxia and Larxene say their happy birthdays to Axel… "Happy birthday Ax!" Larxene said shoving a gift into Axel's arms. "Thanks Larxene!" Axel said sitting the gift down. Axel always opens his gifts all together. "Happy birthday Axel!" Marty said handing Axel his gift to him as well. "Pinky you got me a gift? Thanks man." Axel said surprised Marty wasn't mad anymore. Marluxia beamed at that and Larxene acted like her cold hearted self not showing any emotion… I just don't get her…

"Don't worry Lars I picked the music for tonight." Axel said somehow always able to read Larxene's face that stayed the same. "good was hoping Barbie didn't pick this year…" Larxene said. Barbie is her nickname for Kairi by the way… They don't get along… Complete opposites really… Larxene had on a black under long sleeve top and a one long sleeve dark green shirt that tied on her right waist. She also had on dark green pants with a black band before the purple fluff on the ends of her pants. She also had on a purple cloth belt. By the looks of it Marluxia was able to convince Larxene to let him redesign her outfit for tonight. I really don't see why Larxene hangs with Marty but they have been friends along with Reno forever… Marluxia had on the outfit he had on earlier today…

I was wondering why Larxene and Marluxia was here so early until Reno came jumping down the stairs. "Yo there you guys are yo." Reno said wrapping his arms around both Larxene and Marluxia's necks. "Sorry Axel but I need Lars and Marty for a while yo…" Reno said before dragging them off up the stairs. "So who did you sleep with this time?…" I heard Larxene ask before they were all the way up the stairs. "They better be done in time for the party." Axel said turning the five C.D disk changer on before grabbing five C.D's and putting them in. Undertaker from Underworld Evolution played first and even I licked the song…

When the song ended we heard the door bell again. It ran again meaning Axel's mom must be busy so I got up and went up the stairs. The door bell ran again as I got to the door. "Okay okay I'm here!" I said as I grabbed the door knob. I opened it to find Riku… "Um it's 7:01... Are we early?" Riku asked. 'We?…' I looked behind Riku and there was his brothers. "Oh… no it's okay. The party's down stairs, come in." I said slightly blushing. What is it about Riku that makes me blush so much?! I mean I never blushed this much with Hiroshi… Just as we reached the stairs the bell ran again. "Ugh… Hold on!" I said to the door as I moved around the guys towards the door. I opened the door to find Yuffie, Saix, Xemnas, Demyx, Zexion, and Vexen. "Hey Sora father Cid told me my new cousins are in town, I knocked but… Riku!" Yuffie yelled almost pushing me to the ground as she ran and jumped on Riku. Riku stumbled but he didn't fall as he wrapped his arms around Yuffie and hugged her laughing. "Missed you two Yuffie!" Riku said through his laughter… I was dumb founded…

z


	11. Now it's a party!

**Well heres the next chapter people! And this time I spell checked it twist! Hope it's okay! And thank you for helping me!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: "Now it's a party!"**

I was starting to wonder what was taking Sora so long when the doorbell ran once again. "Ugh… Hold on…" Sora's voice said from the door that lead to the basement stairs. "Riku!" We heard from Yuffie. "Well I guess that means Hojo's grandson's are here…" I said. Not to long after that the whole gang started coming down the stairs…

First in line was Sora who seemed confused? Then right behind him was Demyx in a dark green shirt with an outline of a silver human skull, tattoo form. He also had on black pants by the way… Behind Demyx was Vexen who this time had on a teal shirt with golden tattoo designs with black pants as well. After Vexen was Zexion of course who had on just his brown shirt and blue pants. The only difference about Zexion's look was that he had his belt, chains, choker, and piercing on… Now Zexion looked like himself…

All three of them had their own gift for Axel which they sat on the table with the others smiling. Right behind them came Xemnas and Saix. Xemnas had on a black and golden Chinese shirt with blue pants. Saix had on a white with red trim shirt with a red scarf for some odd reason and pale blue pants. Both of them were wearing their matching teal sunglasses. They only had one gift for Axel from both of them… Behind them came Hojo's grandson's along with Yuffie who seemed extremely happy. Hojo's grandson's had on what they had on earlier and Yuffie had on a bright green under tank top, a yellow scarf, a bright blue and green jacket, her yellow shorty shorts, and high black boots. She also had on her bandanna thing… Now I told you all what they were wearing so you can see how different each and everyone of our friends can be… I know a very odd group of friends… Yuffie also had a gift for Axel which she sat down with the rest before she grabbed Kairi and dragged her to Riku and them…

"Kairi my new cousins! This fluffy haired one is Riku, age 16, the youngest… And these are the triplets… Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz, age 18." Yuffie introduced. "Hello nice to meet you all, I'm Axel's little sister Kairi." Kairi said using her Way! To happy smile to be real… I don't know what it is exactly but I just don't really like Kairi all that well… She's nice and all but no one is that nice! "Um this is Xemnas and Saix… Xemnas is the most popular guy at school and Saix is the smartest…" Sora introduced to the others as we heard Reno… "Yo I believe everyone is here now yes." Reno said as he was in front of Marluxia and Larxene.

Once Reno was down the stairs he saw Riku and them. "Yo Mary is these the ones you motioned yo?" Reno asked Marluxia and nodded his head towards them. "Yeah they're Hojo's grandson's." Marluxia answered with a smile. Before anyone else said anything Yuffie covered Loz's mouth. That made everyone look at them. "Before you say anything smart, yes we all know Reno says 'yo' a lot so shut up." Yuffie said before letting go of Loz. "Um Yuffie?… you shouldn't have done that." Kadaj said. "Why?" I asked. "Because you have no idea where Loz' lips have been in the past 24 hours…" Riku answered. Loz smirked. "Ewe! Loz' ho's germs!" Yuffie said rubbing her hand that was over his mouth on his jacket. "Watch it Yuffie I don't think Boss would like to be called a Ho…" Loz said with a smile. "…Boss?… Loz you bi now?" Yuffie asked. "Hell no! I'm okay with it but that doesn't mean I go that way! Boss is our dog!" Loz yelled. "…You made out with your dog?…" Yuffie said in a disgusting tone. "Ha….ha…no. Boss was happy to see me and licked me.." Loz answered clearly getting pissy…

"Um…right… Well I'm Reno, Axel's older bro, well one of them yo." Reno said. "…Um… Are you okay?…" Yazoo asked Reno. Reno blinked and Marluxia started laughing his ass off… "Reno has always said yo! It's just his language, believe me he use to get detention all of the time for doing that! Teachers hate it!" Marluxia said grabbing his sides as he was still laughing…

"Anyways!" I said loud making everyone look at me. I clapped my hands together. "How about we start this party?!" Me and Sora said in unison. I was sure we freaked out the new guys but it didn't seem to bug them at all… "Cool what kind of music?" Kadaj and Yazoo asked in unison. That made people blink. "Yeah… You think it's weird with twins try triplets…" Riku said shaking his head. "Okay then lets start!" Axel said walking back to the C.D changer and turning it on shuffle. Excess from Tricky came on and Axel pulled me to him. "Time to dance Roxy! The others know how to find the party." Axel said wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed for the fact that the new guys were seeing this… The song didn't even get to the course before Xemnas and Saix along with Zexion, Demyx, and Vexen were dancing along with us…

I have no idea what anyone else was doing as I danced with Axel. Axel has this heat that comes off of him and fills me when he's touching me in anyway and I love it! Before to long Axel was dirty dancing with me. When I turned so my back was against him I saw Loz dancing with Larxene?! What the hell?! I looked for Sora to see him talking with Yazoo at the chip and dip table. Come on Sora go talk with Riku! Speaking of Riku where is he? I swear sometimes I wonder if Axel can read my mind because as I thought that Axel kissed my check close to my ear before speaking. "Look over by Reno." Axel said. As I did I saw Riku and Kadaj talking with him… Reno don't you dare take Riku from Sora!

The party kept going on like that until some others showed up. None of the others were my friends but you see if there's a party in this town everyone shows up. Unfortunately Seifer came to the party… Great just what I need! I could clearly hear Axel growl when Seifer past us and went straight for Sora… Axel stopped dancing. "Want to go over there and watch out for Sora?" Axel asked. Axel's so sweet sometimes! I nodded and without another word Axel took my hand and lead me over to Sora, Yazoo, and Seifer…

As we got close enough to hear Seifer started. "Come on Sora… you know you want me…" Seifer said grabbing Sora and pushing him against him. Before either me nor Axel could do anything Yazoo did. In one swift move Sora was away from Seifer and Seifer was thrown against the wall. Riku and Kadaj ran over and stopped Seifer's lackeys from interfering. Someone turned off the music and everyone stop in their tracks. "What the hell!? Let go of me if you know what's good for you!" Seifer yelled. "More like you should shut up if 'you' know what's good!" Yazoo said back raising Seifer up in mid air. I was so shocked all I could do was stand with my jaw dropped.

"Yazoo need help?" Riku and Kadaj asked at the same time. "No I got this guys… This smart ass can't take no for an answer." Yazoo said calmly and quiet frankly scary as hell! "This is between me an Sora not you!" Seifer said still trying to be the smart ass he is. "Sora?…" Riku asked looking at Sora. Sora blushed and looked away. "I just met Sora today but he's already my friend and no one messes or tries anything with my friends! Yazoo said slamming Seifer into the wall. "Yazoo! Calm down bro or you'll do something you don't want to!" Loz said grabbing Yazoo from around the neck. "The asshole deserves it Loz! He's just like Zell!" Yazoo yelled. "What the hell?! You son of a bitch!" Riku yelled this time. This time I could clearly see fear in Seifer's eyes. "Um guys we just got here today and I'd rather not be at a police station yet so how about letting the guy go and let him piss himself all the way home?" Kadaj asked trying to calm down two of his brother's now…

"Let go of him Yazoo… Let me have him." Riku said with a smile that looked just like Hojo's. "Okay little brother… have fun." Yazoo said dropping Seifer and taking Riku's captive. Seifer breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh I wouldn't be relieved yet… Riku's the most dangerous out of all of us…" Loz said with the same smile. Seifer's eyes got big. As Riku bent down to look Seifer in the eyes Axel's mom came down stairs. "What the hell id going on!?" Tifa yelled. Riku stood up as Tifa came up to them. "Seifer I thought I made it clear when I said you weren't aloud in my house… Leave!" Tifa yelled pushing Seifer up and showing him to the stairs. Kadaj and Yazoo let go of Seifer's lackeys. "Your lucky Seifer if Sephiroth's boys are anything like him you might have died tonight…." Tifa said as Seifer ran up the stairs with his lackeys behind him.

"Sorry Mrs. Wildfire but he was being an ass." Yazoo said bowing to Tifa. "Well you have Sephiroth's manners!" Tifa said laughing. That made Yazoo look up and smile. "Don't worry baby it's Seifer who always starts it…" Tifa said patting Yazoo on the shoulder before walking up the stairs… "Well?… back to the party the shows over." Tifa said at the door before closing it and just like that the music was turned back on…

As the music started back up I ran over to Sora. "Are you okay Sora? Did that prick try anything again?" I asked. "I'm fine Roxas." Sora said trying to squirm away from me. I know he was embarrassed so I stopped. "Okay Sora…" I said rubbing his shoulders. "Damn! For a scrawny guy you sure are strong!" Axel said to Yazoo. "Why does everyone think I'm weak?… Hell I'm a Storm!" Yazoo said making the people around us start to whisper. "Riku are you really the most dangerous?" I just had to ask for Sora's safely. Riku looked at me and blinked. "No not really… I just know how to bluff the best out of us… See I have scared so many people that I hardly ever have to throw a punch, but I do know how to fight just in case. Father wanted all of us to know how to fight so he'd know we were safe." Riku answered and explained. I relaxed after hearing that… so did Sora cause I still had my hands on his shoulders and after Riku explained his shoulders loosened up…

"Thanks guys… Seifer just freaks me out…" Sora said almost to quiet for them to hear. "Hey don't even feel bad Sora… Scum like that get their power from fear, without it they are nothing." Yazoo said with a smile. "I know but… I can't help it…" Sora confessed. "Sora don't think we think any less of you, everyone gets scared at sometimes, even us." Riku spoke softly. Damn Riku has a sexy voice! "Maybe but not you guys…" Sora said. Loz laughed. "Of course we do kid! Hell I'm afraid of little kids!" Loz said. That made everyone around us just stare at Loz. "Loz hates kids… They give him the quips'… don't ask." Kadaj said somewhat explaining. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms, Kadaj is afraid of ants, yeah funny but true, and Riku can't stand the ocean." Yazoo explained.

"Ants?… Oceans?…" Axel asked. "When I was younger I sat on a red ant farm and had them biting me all over… things like that traumatizes you when you're little…" Kadaj explained. "Wow I guess so…" I said. "When I was ten I was learning how to surf when a huge wave came and threw me off… I was dead for seven minutes before dad brought me back with C.P.R… I haven't been in the ocean since… Believe me not fun when you live on an island for two years!" Riku explained. "You really were dead?…" I asked. Riku nodded. "The doctors said I was hallucinating but I know it was mother who told me to go back to dad…" Riku said. I looked at Sora remembering what I felt and saw when Sora, mom, and dad had the accident… I know exactly what Riku meant…

z


	12. It Seems I've know you forever

Chapter 12: "It seems I've know you forever."

I know I said to much but hell I'm completely nervous now that I might have just scared Sora away from me… I couldn't help it, that shit head blond was messing with Sora. I was going to let Yazoo take care of it but when Yazoo said that this Seifer was just like Zell… Well that pissed me off! Zell was a creep who almost raped Yazoo three years ago and I'd be damned if I let something like that happen to Sora… I was the first person Yazoo told… I held him as he cried until father came home. Father heard the crying and came to find out what was wrong… Yazoo broke down and told dad… I have never scene father that pissed in my life… and I never want to again. Rumor had it that Zell ran away but me and Yazoo believe father did something… I know it's a bad thing if he did but he did it not just for Yazoo but for anyone else who would have to deal with Zell next…

Once I stopped remembering I noticed that everyone walked away… everyone except Sora… So there we were, me and Sora… I looked at him and he was doing the cutest thing. He was biting his bottom lip looking at his feet as he rocked on them all with a slight blush… That's when I knew… Sora is my soul mate…

"I hope I didn't scare you into not being a friend Sora…" I said hoping against hope that he'd look at me… And he did! Sora stopped rocking and biting his lip looking at me he tilted his head to the side… So cute! "No… I mean it did scare me at first but once you explained I was okay… I'd love to have you… as a friend Riku…" Sora answered with a pause that I hope meant more than friends but it might just be my wishing and not even a pause at all… God I hope it was a pause!

I smiled at Sora with my confident smile even though I am nervous as hell right now… "So Sora does that mean we're friends?" I asked. Sora smiled at me with a very goofy smile. "Of course we're friends Riku. I hope that all of you can become my friends." Sora answered. "Ha ha… you're already half way there Sora. The only ones out of us who are left is Kadaj and Loz." I said trying to lighten up the mood a little not to mention calm my nerves down…

Sora chuckled a little and I knew I wanted him to do that forever… "Yeah I guess your right… So Tifa, Mrs. Wildfire, told us someone dropped off a big black dog named Boss…" Sora said. I smiled. "Yeah that was my friends Wakka… He lives o Destiny Islands." I answered. "…Destiny Islands?… I never heard of it…" Sora responded tilting his head again. "It's a group of small islands in the middle of the tropic… That was were we moved from… We and Wakka's family has been transferred everywhere together for a good while now… Wakka's like family, he even dated Yazoo there for a while…" I explained but at the end I panicked thinking Sora might think the wrong thing. "Oh I see… So why didn't Boss come here with you?" Sora asked. "Not enough room in the car… Boss might be a retired boom sniffing military dog but he hates to be in small spaces." I answered laughing a little of how stupid that seemed…

"Wow! Boss can sniff out bombs!? Cool!" Sora said getting really excited now. "Ha ha yeah even though he can still do that after a dog hits 12 they retired because of safety reasons… Now it's his children's turn." I answered loving how excited Sora was. "Oh…" Sora said calming down a little… "So…. What kind of dog is Boss?" Sora asked. "He's an Austin Healer with one blue eyes and one red eye… He's very loving." I answered starting to wish it would stop being uncomfortable talking to Sora… "Oh cool I use to have a blue-tick Austin Healer once… She ran away…" Sora responded.

The basement seemed to get stuffy to me… I had to get out… "Hey Sora? I'm going to be outside for a little bit, it's too stuffy in here…" I said hoping Sora would come with me… "Oh good I thought it was just me… I'll go with you if that's okay?" Sora asked. "Don't matter to me…" I responded. I turned and walked towards the stairs quietly cussing myself for sounding so dark and un-welcoming but Sora followed me non-the-less…

Neither one of us said a word as we went up the stairs and out the door to the side porch. There was only an old porch swing so I sat down to find Sora sitting right next to me. The swing was so small that Sora's leg was touching mine making me mentally tell my hormones to take a hike… We sat there for a while just enjoying mid-September's cool night air in complete silence… It's funny really… I just met Sora today but it already feels like I've known him all my life… the only difference is that I know hardly anything about him… That I would change… I want to know every single detail and moment of Sora's life… I want to keep him safe forever… Does that make me seem stalker-ish?, God I hope not…

"Do you play any sports?" Sora asked breaking the silence. "Hmm? No not really… Dad says it's a good experience but with training and school. All I want to do is relax and enjoy time with friends." I answered. "Training?" Sora asked. "Dad has all of us training with him… He wants to make sure we know as much as he does… Dad's kind of paranoid about our safety…" I answered always being able to find it funny. "No I get it… When mom and dad died Cloud and Leon had been teaching us how to sword and hand-to-hand fight… Cloud was taught by dad and Leon's in the army… Cloud could be in the army if he wanted too but he loves kids and loves to teach so he's the high schools math teacher…" Sora responded.

"Oh cool… So I guess we'll have to spar sometime…" I said hoping he would get the unspoken words. "Um sure…Roxas is better at it than me though… He and Axel spars all the time and sometimes it worries me because they really go after each other, I mean you'd swear they are actually trying to hurt each other…" Sora answered and apparently he didn't catch it… Damn. "…I'll have to watch them sometime then…" I responded really interested in watching and seeing what Axel can do… We spent a good two hours just sitting there, asking and telling stories… Just getting to know each other and see what we have in common… Turns out we are pretty much alike… Same taste in food, drinks, people, books, movies, and music…

"Ha ha yeah the night Twilight came out I was in line for 15 minutes… There was a good 300 people in line and just enough D.V.D 's…" I said. "Cool! Me and Roxas made Axel come with us, he's the only one out of the three of us who can drive… Anyways we got there just in time to get a good ticket… 210 out of a good 300... There were people from all the way as the next county…" Sora explained his experience at the Twilight D.V.D release last week… "Yeah me and Yazoo had to go to the main land to get ours…" I responded.

Just as it seemed Sora was going to say something that Seifer guy showed up, this time alone… "Well it looks like someone's having a good time…" Seifer said stepping unto the porch… I stood up and used my most scary face… "Tough guy… This has nothing to do with you… I just want to talk to Sora, that's all." Seifer said with a smirk. "…I don't want to talk…" Sora said standing up as well and grabbing my right arm as he stood behind me. "Why not Sora? I won't hurt you… I just want to talk…" Seifer said again. "…no…" Sora answered squeezing my arm and grabbing a handful of my jacket in the back. "You heard Sora, he doesn't want to talk to you. Turn around and leave." I said in a demanding tone. Seifer got pissed…

"Who do you think you are?! Hiding behind your father!" Seifer yelled. I raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled. "One, who said I was hiding?, Two, do you even know my father?" I asked. "Tifa said your father's name was Sephiroth… The new general in town is named Sephiroth." Seifer answered smugly. "If you know that much then you should know that he taught me and my brother's how to fight…" I responded. "Big deal!" Seifer yelled again. "Do yourself a favor and leave before it's too late." I said showing in my voice how I was getting fed up with all of this. "And what will happen if I don't?" Seifer asked.

"You won't be alive tomorrow." Father answered from behind him. Seifer's eyes got big for a second before he turned around. "Awe so daddy came to fight your battle…" Seifer said in a teasing tone. Father smiled. "I'm quiet confident that Riku can take care of himself." Father responded. Seifer just stared up at father, trying to be brave until the door opened… "Sephiroth Storm there you are!" Axel's mother said in the doorway. "…Storm?…" Seifer asked. "Seifer I thought I told you to stay off my property?… And yes Storm, Sephiroth here is Hojo's son." Mrs. Wildfire answered. The next second Seifer was gone… "There's only one person that kid is afraid of… Hojo." Mrs. Wildfire explained with a smile. "Sora honey I watched and heard the whole thing after Seifer yelled, are you okay?" Mrs. Wildfire asked. Sora let go of me. "I'm fine… thanks to Riku…" Sora answered with his head down. Father smiled at me as if he knew I liked Sora a lot…

z


	13. The real good gift!

Chapter 13: "The real good gift…"

_***Warning this chapter contains M/M yaoi sex… Very graphic!***_

Everything was going good… good music, good friends, and my Roxy in my arms… We all left Sora and Riku by themselves with us all thinking the same thing… they belonged together… I looked over to see them finally talking, thank god! Sometimes Sora takes forever to talk to someone new… I bet anything it was Riku who said the first word… After a while Riku seemed to ask something and Sora answered and like that they headed up the stairs. I got Roxas' attention just in time for him to see them heading up the stairs. "Bout god damn time." Roxas said before pushing his butt up against my groin making me growl softly… He always knows how to get them out of me with the slightest touch…

We spent most of the time dancing and slightly just touching completely ignoring everyone else in the basement… Everyone is already use to it so it didn't bother any of them in the slightest… I'm not sure how many songs went through before I was way to horny to handle anything else but I do know that I grabbed Roxas' hand and took him up the stairs. "Axel what about the party?" Roxas asked. "It will still be there when we are done…" I answered as we went up the other set of stairs heading straight for my bedroom…

As soon as we got into my room I closed the door and slammed Roxas against it. Roxas purred as I attacked his neck, suckling and biting. "Mmm Axel… no teasing…" Roxas said in between moans as he rubbed my chest. I backed up to have Roxas watch me as I slowly took off my jacket just letting it hit the floor. Roxas bit his bottom lip as he grabbed my belt pulling me to him. "Come here…" Roxas said. I smirked and gave him a passionate kiss with him opening his mouth allowing access immediately… My sneaky Roxy somehow got my belt unbuckled and my pants unzipped before I had a chance to react… Just as Roxas got his hand into my boxers I backed off earning a groan and pout from my Roxy making me smirk…

"Undress for me Roxy…" I said seductively. Roxas blushed but did as I said happily. First he took off his jacket throwing it on my chair in the corner. Next he took off his shirt showing me his small but muscular chest and stomach… yummy…

Roxas took a slow time with his belt and zipper seeming to be too aroused… I smirked. "Need help love?…" I asked. Roxas blushed more as he finally got his pants unzipped and pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time… Oh was Roxas aroused! He was already so stiff that my cock was in pain just looking at my loves naked body in front of me in the moonlight…

I had my pants and boxers off immediately as I grabbed Roxas around the waist pushing him flush against me. We both gasped when our arousers touched as I walked backwards to my bed. As we got to my bed I turned us around and lifted Roxas up as I guided his head to the pillow walking on my knees on the bed… As soon as Roxy's head hit the pillow I kissed him again exploring every part of his mouth from memory… Roxas had always tasted salty-sweet like his favorite ice-cream, sea-salt… As I was kissing him my hands were moving all over his body enjoying his purrs and meows when I touched him just right… Roxas' hands were in my hair lightly pulling and massaging my head making my eyes go behind my head as I moaned into our kiss…

When we needed air I went for his nipples lightly sucking and biting earning my sweet sounds… I slowly went down Roxy's body kissing and licking as I went until I reached his dick… Roxas doesn't look it but he has a good nine inch cock… Big bit not as big as my twelve inch one… I nestled into his groin inhaling his musky smell as he pulled onto my hair hard. "Axel…" Roxas begged. I was more than willing to give into his begging as I grabbed a firm hold of his cock slightly squeezing as Roxas gasped and buckled up into my hand as I slowly pumped…

I stopped pumping and spread Roxas' legs. "My angel." I said just before I started licking his inner thighs. Up the inside of one thigh, down the other. I ran my hot breath on his balls but my tongue never touched them. Roxas was twisting, turning, and groaning as I carefully led him toward an orgasm. Then I lifted his balls gently, and caressed them with my tongue. I sucked his balls, loving the taste of them… Finally Roxas reached the point of no return. I quickly covered his cock with my mouth and started sucking. "I'm coming!" Roxas screamed oblivious of the others in the house. I gently chewed on his knob as he pumped spurt after spurt of his hot jism into my mouth. Salty-sweet there two… I deep throated him and felt the tip of his cock at my tonsils. I swallowed as much of his cum as I could. Every time I swallowed, my throat muscles contracted on his dick bringing forth still more hot semen. I milked him dry…

I raised my head and looked at Roxas. His jism covered my lips and dripped off my chin. Roxas blushed. I slid up and Roxas kissed my cum-coated lips and ran his tongue deep into my mouth, we were both soon breathing hard in no time. I drew back and looked at him. "Like the taste?" I asked. "…yes…" Roxas answered blushing as he did. "So do I…" I responded with a smirk. I rolled off of Roxas and reached into my bed stand for the tube of lube. It didn't take me long to find it… "Axel… I want to ride you tonight." Roxas said as I smeared some lube on my fingers. I smiled at him as I smeared some of the lube at his entrance. "Your wish is my command my love…" I said as I kissed him before inserting the first finger past his sphincter muscle. Roxy gasped into the kiss…

Roxas was so tight tonight… Just the way I like it… It didn't take long before Roxas was rocking against my finger wanting more as we kept kissing. I smiled into our kiss as I added a second finger earning a purr… What a sweet sound to hear…

With now two fingers inside him I started to scissor them, stretching him as I moved them in and out. Roxas stopped kissing me and started sucking my coaler-bone as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders gasping and panting. "Oh god… Roxas… You're too good for me…" I said truly believing my own words. "Ah…Axel! I'm ready… let me ride you…hard…" Roxas said grounding into me making my body shake at the words… I removed my fingers with Roxas gasping and pouting at the lose of contact, but not for long…

I kissed Roxas softly before flipping us over to where Roxas was now on top of me… Roxas sat up and startled my waist as I handed him the lube. Roxas smeared lube in his hand and caped the bottle throwing it on the night stand to tease a little because he rubbed the lube on my cock with feather like touches and with him on my legs I couldn't thrust up to meet his hand, the little devil… "Evil…Rox…as…uh…" I said trying my best to thrust and get more of his hand. As I started to reach for my cock Roxas slapped my hand away. "No… take it Axel… I've just begun…" Roxas responded with a smirk enjoying the effect he was having on me… evil… but god damn hot!

Finally after almost 20 minutes, Roxas decided I had enough torcher and grabbed a firm grasp before lifting himself up a little and impaled himself all at once. Roxas gasped in pain but made no other noise. "Roxas you ideot… Why'd you do that for anyways?" I asked rubbing his waist, and other than that I stayed perfectly still for him to get over the pain. "Guess I waited… to long…" Roxas said in between breaths trying to adjust… Not too long Roxas' breathing calmed and he bent down to kiss me quickly but passionately before sitting back up with his hands resting on my chest. He smiled a sweet smile again…

First Roxas started out moving up and down on my shaft slowly… until everything moved and adjusted just right, that's when he moved faster and harder. Within minutes I was thrusting up to meet Roxas when he'd thrust down, we got a fast and hard rhythm going really soon, moaning and groaning together… "Oh… Roxy… I love you…" I said in between moans and groans. "Uh…Ax… I love you two… sit up…" Roxas responded then commanded. I sat right up wrapping my arms around him as I did to be met by fiery passionate kisses. During all of this we didn't miss a beat… Oh god let me tell you this… weather you are gay or straight… Doing it in the ass… done right, Is the best sex for both partners… So tight and so sensitive…

We were at it for a good hour and a half to two before we both started feeling that tightness in our stomachs. I quickly attacked his neck with my mouth as his muscles clamped onto my dick like a vise. Roxas cried out my name as he came moments before my climax over took me. "Roxas!" I screamed as to all I could see as I climaxed was white spots…

Once Roxas' climax subsided he collapsed into my arms with a sigh… "That was wonderful… I love you Axel… so much…" Roxas said breathlessly as he kissed my neck and shoulder repeatly. I hugged him tighter not wanting to ever let go. "I love you more than my own life Roxas… never forget that." I replied kissing him in the same manner… Roxas is defiantly the best gift I could ever receive… My own spiky blond, hot tempered, angel…

z


	14. Opening Gifts

**Okay i am really sorry that i took so long on this^^; Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 14: "Opening Gifts"**

***Warning! Only the first paragraph has sexual themes, the rest is teen***

As much as I know we both hated the idea of moving, I was starting to get uncomfortable with Axel still being inside me… Axel must have sensed this because he was the first to move… Axel released me with a happy sigh before carefully and slowly picking me up off of him and easing out of me. "There we go…" Axel said now sitting me down on the bed before laying down beside me. I'm telling you Axel might not look it but he is the sweetest and most caring guy you will ever meet… Almost like a falling angel. I turned and laid my head onto his chest wrapping my arm over his stomach in a hug, sighing with content. Axel wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "As much as I like to cuddle we should get cleaned and dressed, and go back to the party before they come looking for us Roxy…" Axel said. I had to admit… Axel was right…

So with another hug we sat up and went for Axel and Reno's bathroom. Axel's house has three bathrooms… The one by Axel's room is his and Reno's. Down the hall to the left is the second one that is Tifa and Kairi's. The third one is on the first floor which is used for guest and Renji since his bedroom is the only one on the first floor.

Anyways now in the bathroom we washed off the evidence of our…love… then proceeded back into Axel's room to get dressed. Anyone who would watch us tonight you would swear that Axel was in control over me but that is the farthest from the truth… Picture this if you will… I turned on Axel because I wanted sex, but if I just said that, I wouldn't gotten my way… See Axel thinks he has the power in this relationship, but he doesn't… I like to think of it as 50/50. See Axel has me top sometimes, but only if I want too. If Axel truly had his way all the time it would be 40/60 with me topping the most… yeah you didn't know that did you? See… I am the one in control… Axel hides it good, doesn't he?

Okay back to the here and now… Once we were back in Axel's room we proceeded to get dressed and fixed up to where no one will know what happened… As I was tying my shoes we heard Seifer yell… "Who do you think you are?! Hiding behind your father!" I looked at Axel. Axel shrugged and went to his window…

"What's going on Axel?" I asked after finishing tying my shoes. "Seifer is starting his shit again…" Axel answered. "What?!" I yelled quickly running to the window. Axel moved to let me see…

What I saw was Seifer staring down Riku while Sora held onto Riku's back… "Big deal!" Seifer yelled in Riku's face. That's when I saw Sephiroth walking up… "Do yourself a favor and leave before it's too late." Riku said threatening. We were able to hear him because Axel opened the window. "And what will happen if I don't?" Seifer asked as Sephiroth got right behind him…

"You won't be alive tomorrow." Sephiroth answered. Seifer turned around and Axel closed the window… "Hey! I was listening!" I yelled pouting. "I know… but I believe it will be better if we wet downstairs to listen, don't you?" Axel answered. "…Hurry up." I said running to the door and running don the hall to the stairs. Axel wasn't too far behind me as I went down the stairs two steps at a time…

I just got to the door just as Mrs. Wildfire was talking to Seifer… "Seifer I thought I told you to stay off of my property?… And yes Storm. Sephiroth here is Hojo's son." Mrs. Wildfire said. Axel was by my side as we saw Seifer run away… "There's one person that kid id afraid of…Hojo." Mrs. Wildfire explained smugly. "Sora honey I watched and heard the whole thing after Seifer yelled, are you okay?" Mrs. Wildfire asked. I saw Sora let go of Riku. "I'm fine… Thanks to Riku…" Sora answered with his head down. I had to let them know I was there…

Just as I took a step forward Axel stopped me and covered my mouth before picking me up and caring me away… Once we were out of hearing range Axel let go of me. "You better have a good answer…" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Axel smiled sweetly. "Sora's fine… Riku was there to watch out… Lets leave them alone and go back down stairs Roxy." Axel answered. I frowned in thought before sighing in my defeat… "Okay… lets go back to the party…" I responded. Axel kissed my forehead before taking my hand and leading me away from Sora… I had to admit… I was being too protective of Sora lately… I shouldn't be there every time something happens… Thank you Riku… thank you Axel…

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I got hugged so tightly I couldn't breathe. Once my capture let go of me I found out it was Demyx. "Hello Demyx, missed you two." I said as I had to always say I missed him when he'd hug me… "What was that noise Rox?… I didn't think Axel was that aggressive…" Demyx asked with a smirk. I blushed slightly… "Nah! Seifer was starting his shit again, but when we got to them Riku already took care of it." Axel answered as if he didn't hear it when it's Demyx, Larxene, or Reno… Everyone else, he yells at them… yeah… "Really?! Aw man I miss everything!" Demyx responded.

"Miss what?" Vexen asked as he walked up and hugged Demyx from behind. "That Riku kid beat up Seifer." Demyx answered. I saw Yazoo's eyes get big when he overheard that. "No he didn't beat him up… He just stood in front of Sora and scared him off." I corrected. I looked back at Yazoo to see him sigh in relief. "Oh but Axel said Riku 'took care' of it… I thought that was Axel for 'beat down'…" Demyx reacted. I just stared at Demyx. "What?" Demyx asked. "I… never mind…" I started to answer but then though… better not even ask…

**XXXX**

"Come on Sora, Riku, best go inside… looks like it's going to rain and rain tends to still get on the porch somehow…" Mrs. Wildfire said moving to let us in… I went first to be followed by Riku… Once we were away from the door, Tifa closed it behind us so where her and Riku's dad were outside themselves. "I knew she just wanted us to leave them alone… it's not suppose to rain this week…" I said with a smile. "Dad and her were very close friends growing up… He told us they had been friends since they were seven…" Riku told me with a smile back. With that said we headed back to the party…

When we made it downstairs I saw something that was quiet normal around here… Xemnas and Saix were making out in the corner, no shirts on… And Demyx and Vexen had Zexion's shirt off and almost raping him… Times like these were the only time I ever got to see Zexion's tattoos… Most of the time I think tattoos are just plain stupid but on Zexion they just seem to fit, you know… Same for Axel and Reno's as well…

I was brought out of my thoughts when Riku gasped beside me… I blinked and looked at him to see his hand over his mouth and his eyes really big. I found it a little odd so I followed his eye path… What I saw shocked even me… Apparently someone snuck in beer because Marluxia was shirtless dancing on top of a table with flowers in his hair… Axel and Roxas were trying to catch him but he was moving around to much… "Great… Just what we need… a drunk Marly…" I said with a sigh… "So that's why he's doing that?…" Riku asked. "Yeah… beer had that affect on him." I answered. "Sora! *hiccup* Hey buddy! Dance with me! *hiccup*" Marluxia yelled dodging Axel again… "Um sorry Riku but I think Roxas and Axel needs my help…" I said before running up to them…

It took a couple of minutes to get him down but finally with the promise of another beer he got off of the table and seated on a couch. The moment he hit the couch he was snoring… thank god… "Okay I was answers! Who the hell gave pinky a beer?!" Axel asked. Everyone went quiet… Riku was right back at my side when Xemnas got Saix off of him and went to Axel. "Xemnas?! Why the hell would you give him that!?" Axel asked. Xemnas shrugged. "Though I'd lighten the mood some…" Xemnas answered without emotion… "Oh great … Xemnas…" I said only loud enough for Riku to hear… Xemnas has always been Axel's friend, not mine… He seems to full of himself but he's Saix's boyfriend so I got to get use to it, I guess… "Man Sex next time you want to bring beer, tell me first." Axel said smirking. "Axel you know I hate that nickname…" Xemnas responded. "Oh come on! X-e-m-n-a-s! Mix it up and what do you get? ManSex!" Axel pointed out. I rolled my eyes as I heard Riku chuckle.

The party seemed to start dieing off after that, so before to long it was present time… "Okay Axel! Your cake is done and I am ready to see your gifts!" Mrs. Wildfire said coming down the stairs with a cake. Reno ran and turned off the music as Tifa sat the cake down by the presents. "Sora honey turn off that light." Tifa asked me as she lit the number sixteen candle. I did as she asked and we all sang 'Happy birthday;' to Axel who at the end of the song blew out the candle with all of us clapping. I turned the light back on and went to stand next to Riku, on purpose… Tifa smiled and kissed Axel on the forehead. "Mom!" Axel protested.

With that out of the way Axel began opening his gifts… He got a free pass to the local beach from Demyx, of course, a hand made Marly Creation shirt from Marluxia who was still past out, the new My Chemical Romance C.D from Larxene, a rob Zombie tee-shirt from Xemnas and Saix, a Ozzyfest tee-shirt from Reno, a card with $50.00 in it from Renji, a set of real handcuffs from Yuffie… "Use them wisely Axel!" Yuffie said as he held them up with a blush… And a tube of X-treme from Vexen… "um Vexen… what is this?" Axel asked half scared to know the answer… "My own specially made lube." Vexen answered right off the bat. "Um Vexen is smart with lab stuff…" I told Riku. "Right…" Axel said sitting it back in it's box. "It's special because you only need a little bit and it warms the more you mess with it." Vexen explained. I was sure both Axel and Roxas were going to die from embarrassment…

"…So who wants cake?!" Tifa said to try to change the subject quickly… Tifa already started cutting the cake before anyone even answered all the while blushing herself. "Man I bet that had to be extremely weird for Axel's mom… No parent wants to hear about their child's sex life…" Riku said only loud enough for me to hear. "Yeah… She's kind of use to it though because of Reno…" I responded with a blush. I glanced at Riku to see he was blushing as well…

z

Okay I had Sora's Point-of-view on here because I wanted to get this first night over with. ^^;


	15. Unpacking

**Okay before you read this chapter I must warn you that this chapter has masterbastion in it.**

**Chapter 15: "Unpacking"**

"Boy that was a weird party if I ever saw one…" Loz said as he closed the door to the house after walking in. "Loz the only thing that was weird was when it got to the gifts…" Kadaj responded. I sighed and laid on the couch followed not to long afterwards by Yazoo, who lifted up my legs, sat down, and replaced my legs on his lap. I glanced at the clock which dad hung before we went over to Axel's… '2:30a.m' Yazoo yawned and took off my shoes for me as he kicked off his in the process…

I would have slept right there and now if not for every time I closed my eyes I saw Sora's goofy but beautiful smile… Something tells me I'll dream of that boy tonight…. Today…. Whatever. Not even 3 minutes after we came in that dad walked into the house also… "Go to bed boys." Dad said. With that we all got up and headed for the stairs…

My room was the last one which looked out to the backyard… Our room were as followed… Loz on the left, right across from Loz, Kadaj… Next to Loz was a bathroom which separated Loz and Dad's room which meant next to the bathroom was dad's room… Across from dad was a door to the attic… After about 3 steps from the attic door was Yazoo's room and right across from Yazoo's was a second bathroom which was next to my room… Loz and Kadaj share a bathroom, me and Yazoo share a bathroom, and dad has a bathroom attached to his bedroom…. Anyways back to my room… I'm so glad I listened to dad and got my bed stuff out… I walked into my room and turned on the light before making a path to my bed. Once I had a path I took of my vest, shirt, and wrist warmers… I turned off my light and closed my door before taking off my pants though… I have no idea where my curtains are so my window is completely open right now… Once I was just in my boxers I made my way to the bed and got under the covers, ready for a nice good, dreamless sleep… at least that's what I thought…

Apparently my dreams wanted to grace me with their presence… At first it was okay, just me walking down a paved road all alone… Then up in the distance I saw someone. As I got closer I noticed it was Sore… a shirtless wet Sora… As I approached Sora he turned around and smiled that wonderful goofy smile… I stopped dead in my tracks as he touched my upper arm… "Hi Riku… want to do something?" Dream Sora said seductively… I shrugged and before I could say something he was dragging my off somewhere… We ended up in the woods before he stopped and turned. Now with him in front of me he unzipped his pants and moved into me as his pants fell to the ground. As Sora's erection touched me I jumped up out of my dream with cold sweat and panting like I just got done training…

I looked around… back in my room alone. I sighed and moved to find out I had a little problem down below. Oh great… just meet the guy, have a dream, wake up with an erection… Man does life suck! I tried to just lay back down and ignore it but it just wouldn't go away… it didn't help that when I'd close my eyes I'd see wet Sora either… Eventually I finally gave up and decided to take care of it…

I closed my eyes so I could picture Sora under neigh me as I masturbated. I was imaging Sora panting and begging for more as I relieved myself. it's a good thing I wasn't completely lost into my fantasy or I might have screamed Sora's name as I cummed. Once I recovered I grabbed my sheet and cleaned myself. Thank god next time laundry need to be done, it'll be my turn to do it… After cleaning off I was finally able to sleep a sleepless sleep…

The next morning we spent at home unpacking. "Okay boys go into your rooms and work there first. I did my room why you were at that party so I'll be in the kitchen. Once you are done start on your bathrooms. I'll cook lunch today." Father said as we finished up our bowls of cereal… So with that we headed up stairs with Boss following us or should I say me… I opened my door to see that I had a lot of work to . "…Great… well Boss where should I start?" I asked Boss as he walked in front of my desk in the corner. "Good idea Boss, I'll start with my desk…" I said as I walked up to my desk to pet Boss on the head to thank him for the help…

Once I got started on my desk it didn't take that long at all… The first thing I did was set up my computer, monitor, and keyboard. Next I opened the first box next to the desk… I had my school bag with all of my notebooks and such in it, along with my Ipod nano and a couple of C.D's. The next three boxes were closes so I took the hint and put them away into my closet and dresser. I finished unpacking my stuff in my room while listening to my nano… After about two hours there was just one box left… my shampoo's and bathroom stuff… "Might as well…" I said as I picked it up and headed for the bathroom. I stepped out of my room to find Yazoo dancing in his room listening to his nano while folding his closes. I chuckled a little and shook my head as I opened the door to mine and Yazoo's bathroom again with Boss right behind me…

Our bathroom has a blue and grey theme it seem with a glass shower and double sink. Me and Yazoo already have an arrangement for when we have a double sink… I always got the left sink and he got the right… So with that in mind I opened the mirror cabinet on my side and filled it with my normal bathroom stuff… Just as I finished that and closed the cabinet I saw Yazoo walk in with his own box.

"Hello Boss, following Riku around I see." Yazoo said sitting his box down on the floor next to Boss before scratching behind his ear. "Well of course he is, I'm the only one interesting enough." I responded teasingly. Yazoo grabbed some things out of his box and came up beside me. "Ha-ha Riku…" Yazoo responded with a smirk. Yazoo put his stuff in his cabinet while I put my towels and washcloths into my part of the drawers… Mine are green and Yazoo's are blue. When the wash is done we know who's is who's by color… Other than mine and Yazoo's… Loz's is red, Kadaj's is white with blue and green stripes, and dad's is just plain white…

"I've been meaning to ask Riku, how do you feel about Sora?" Yazoo asked me. I sighed and stood back up from putting away my towels. "It's hard to explain Yaz…" I said. "Okay then just answer the question I ask then." Yazoo counter-acted. "Okay but I'm not promising that I can answer the question." "okay!" Yazoo said as he closed his cabinet and steered me to sit on the toilet lid. Yazoo paste around me for a little bit before he found the right question. "Okay Riku, what was your reaction the moment you saw Sora?" Yazoo asked saying it slowly like I was 5! "Yazoo I'm not 5..." I responded. Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question." "The moment I saw him I couldn't breath … All I could even think was a blue eyed angel." I answered closing my eyes to see his with a smirk on my lips.

"Oh… Riku…" Yazoo said, his voice cracking. I opened my eyes and looked at Yazoo to see his eyes start to water. "What?" I asked almost afraid to know the answer… "Hes your soul mate… Riku I talked to Sora at the party… I asked him what he thought of you. Sora made me promise not to tell you but I'm going to… The moment he saw you he said his heart did cartwheels… He loves you Riku… Your souls recognized each other… Go for it." Yazoo said crying now at the end. I blushed and blinked a little. "It's too soon… I want to be his friend first… get to know him… I want to know everything about him…I don't want to rush it… I…I don't trust my hormones that much.." I responded blushing the whole time. "Oh Riku… don't take to long he might not think you feel the same way." Yazoo said hugging me. I smiled. "Thank you Yazoo."

"You know dad's okay with the whole gay thing but I doubt he would with the incest." Loz said with a smirk in the doorway. Me and Yazoo stopped hugging and just blushing and starred at Loz. "Very funny Loz! We were just hugging, you know like brothers should." Yazoo responded first. My mind at the time was mush… I mean I can't believe Loz just said that! That's just wrong! Well… maybe if it was hot… Not that I would do that, or even Yazoo! But sometimes its…okay. With some families its okay, not mine though…

I didn't come out of it until dad yelled from downstairs. "Boys lunch!" Yazoo touched my arm. "Riku you okay?" Yazoo asked me. "Yeah… just thinking of a way to get back at Loz." I answered thinking it up as I went. Now that I think about it I should get back at him… "I want in on it when you have a plan." Yazoo responded. I smiled up at him and stood up. We made our way down to the kitchen without a word.

Me and Yazoo were the last ones to step into the kitchen. Damn dad works fast! The kitchen was finished! Plus he went to the store! All in the time it took us to work on our bedrooms and bathrooms! Sometimes I wonder if he can magically make things happen… Like teleportation and cloning… I know sounds stupid for a 16 year old…

Anyways dad must have went to the store because we had no food with us and now we have bread, mayo, ham, cheese, lettuce, pop, milk and chips. I know this because all of this plus plates and glasses are on our kitchen island right now… "Well don't stand there, eat already. Man Riku you sure are zoning out a lot lately…" Dad said taking his plate of food and glass of milk to the kitchen table. "Oh sorry dad… When did you have time to go to the store?" I asked. Dad looked at me funny. "Right after you went upstairs. I told you guys I'd be back in a little bit." Dad answered. "…You did?…" I asked. Okay now I think I'm losing it! "Yes Riku I did. What on earth is on your mind?" Dad asked. "A lot of things really…" I answered hoping dad would take that as an answer. Dad sighed and laid down his chip he had in his hand. "Look Riku I know it must suck to be away from Wakka, but it's the way it is. This is the only way for me to be a father to you boys plus keep my job." " Dad its okay, I know all of this. It's personal stuff on my mind, not family stuff. Don't worry about it" I interrupted. Usually dad hates being interrupted but I guess this time he was humoring me or he might just be really hungry…

I finally grabbed me some food and pop and sat down at the kitchen table with my family to eat lunch…

z


	16. So how was your night?

**Chapter 16: "So how was your night?"**

**I woke up the next day with the sun shinning in my eyes. I stretched and sat up on my bed. I looked at my alarm clock, like I always do… '1:3p.m' "Wow… I slept a lot." I said to myself. I jumped out of bed and grabbed some closes before taking a shower… While I was in the shower I realized that our shower looked like Riku's eyes… "Wow… I guess that's why I love his eyes…" I said with a smile closing my eyes and seeing Riku's eyes starring at me with a lusty glow…**

**I bit my bottom lip as I slowly moved my hand down to my now very stiff and painful erection… I kept Riku's face in my mind while I slowly pumped myself… I couldn't help but moan when my mind pictured Riku panting and moving on top of me… With those kind of images I didn't last long before I ejaculated. Now leaning my head on the shower wall I let the water clean me as I tried to catch my breath… Once I got a hold of myself I actually took a 'cold' shower and proceeded in my normal wake up routing…**

**Once I was done in the bathroom I stepped back into my room to put on some clean closes. I decided to wear a green tank top and blue jeans. Once dressed I headed out my bedroom towards the stairs. 'food…' My mind said as I made a bee-line for the kitchen once downstairs… When I got into the kitchen Leon was talking to Cloud as Cloud was fixing Leon's late lunch from just coming back from the base not too long ago. "I'm telling you Cloud this Sephiroth guy looks like he could kill you by just looking at you!" Leon said shaking after he said that. He was most likely imagining his eyes… "I don't know, he seemed nice when I met him last night." I said as I sat next to Leon. Leon turned and stared at me. "… You met him?… How?" Cloud asked handing Leon his plate before starting on mine. "When me and Roxas left with Axel… He lives right across the street from Axel… He has four sons also." I answered.**

"**Okay… this guy has kids?!" Leon said almost spitting out his food. "Leon you make a mess, you clean it." Cloud said not even turning around. "…Yes dear…" Leon said sarcastically. "Yeah he has 18 year old triplets and a 16 year old. Oh and get this he's Hojo's son!" I said excitingly. This time Leon did spit out his food. "Please tell me that's a joke!" Leon yelled. "It's the truth! Oh and when he gets mad you can really see Hojo in him!" I answered. Cloud finished my food and sat across from us. "So Hojo has a son… and grandson's… Wonder why he never said anything?…" Cloud said. "How can you be so calm!?" Leon said freaking out. "Anyone can be a father Leon…" Cloud answered.**

"**Hojo said that ****Sephiroth and left on bad terms and he didn't want people to know." I answered thinking back. "So tell us about the kids." Cloud said sipping his drink. "Well the triplets are named Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo. Loz is the short spiky haired one, he's like Reno but straight, 'Cloud rolled his eyes at that.' Kadaj is the calm on, he seems to be the leader, and Yazoo's like me in many ways, he's even gay." I answered. Leon started to laugh. "So Hojo has a gay grandson?!" Leon said through his laughter. "Actually two, the youngest, Riku, is gay too." I corrected. "So what's Riku like?" Cloud asked. I blushed right there. "He must be hot considering your blushing." Cloud said smirking. I blushed even more. "Ohh… Sora's got a crush! Details kid!" Leon responded.**

"**Um well… Riku is….um… sweet, kind… deep aqua eyes…" I lost my train of thought… "Earth to Sora! Ha-ha Man you really like this kid!" Cloud said waving his hand in front of me. I came out of it blushing more still. "Man I got to met this kid if he's got you this messed up already." Cloud said once he was satisfied I was back to reality…**

"**Um well I did take a picture of him last night with my camera…" I said. "You did?… Well go get it." Cloud said. I got up and ran to my bag that I left in the rostrum last night. I got into it and pulled out my camera before running back into the kitchen. "Okay…" I said as I turned it on… "First here's Loz, he was talking to Larxene… And here's Kadaj…. Oh here's Yazoo and me! We're already friends! And here's Riku…" I said handing the camera to Cloud. The picture was a full length picture of him next to Axel, talking to him. "Wow he's cute Sora! His hair looks fluffy." Leon said leaning over the table to see too. I blushed again.**

"**Who's hair is fluffy?" Roxas asked as he walked in. "Welcome home Roxas, had fun spending the night at Axel's?!" Cloud asked handing me back the camera. I looked at Roxas just in time to see him blush. "Yeah… so who's hair is fluffy?" Roxas first answered then asked again to change the subject. "Riku's." Leon answered. "Riku's?… You took a picture of Riku?" Roxas asked me. "I took a picture of all of them." I answered. "I like Riku… He reminds me of Zexion but more talkative." Roxas responded sitting down next to Cloud. "Zexion?… How's he like Zexion?" Leon asked. "He's nice, cares about everyone, but if you mess with someone it's him you should watch out for. Seifer started on Sora again. First Yazoo had him penned to the wall but once Yazoo said that Seifer was just like this Zell guy Riku told him he'd take care of it. I'm telling with the way Riku was talking and looking at Seifer I'm surprised he didn't shit himself." Roxas explained.**

"**Zell?" Cloud asked. "If I tell you who Zell is, you can't tell anyone else, okay?" I said waiting for an answer. "We won't tell Sora." Cloud answered. I took a deep breath. "Riku told me that this Zell guy almost raped Yazoo… Yazoo got away and told Riku. As Yazoo was crying in Riku's arms their father came home and Yazoo broke down and told him. Riku and Yazoo haven't seen him since that night… Riku believes that their dad did something bad to him." I explained. Cloud, Leon, and Roxas just sat there with their mouths opened.**

"**Oh my… god." Cloud responded. "That's…. wrong… Poor Yazoo… No wonder both Yazoo and Riku was pissed when Seifer wouldn't take no for an answer…" Roxas said. "Yeah… Riku told me in confidence… Yazoo doesn't know so please don't tell a soul…" I said. "Don't worry Sora we won't…" Cloud said. "I hope their father did do something to the guy… No one should be raped or almost raped…" Leon said with anger in his voice.**

**Everyone just went back to eating or drinking without another word about it until the doorbell went off. I was already done so I went to answer the door…**

**When I opened the door there was Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki. "Hey Sora is Leon still here?" Ichigo asked me. "Yeah of course he is! Come in guys!" I said moving out of the way to let them in. Ichigo roughed my hair a little as they walked by with a smile. It has always been our little bonding thing for as long as I can remember… Ichigo is like another brother to me… Byakuya on the other hand… Well… He's too ruling for my taste.**

**As soon as we got into the kitchen Ichigo started to yell. "Squall you bastard! Give it back now!" Ichigo yelled at Leon. Now for those of you who don't know Leon's real first name is Squall. "Give what back?" Cloud asked puzzled. "Awe Ichie I haven't shown Cloud yet…" Leon said with a smirk. This can't be good… When Leon smirks something's up… "Show me what?" Cloud asked. "A god-damned picture of me and Ichigo!" Byakuya growled. "Now, now Byakuya, no reason to get upset… I mean it's not like I took a picture of you two doing anything naughty…" Leon said smirking even more. Okay now I have to see this picture!**

**Okay I want to give out a very special thanks to Valinda Blade for all of your comments and surport!**

**Zai-Jian (goodbye)**


	17. What's the big deal?

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to write but I have been really bisy with family issues.**

**Chapter 17: "What's the big deal?"**

"I will not calm down Heart! Give it up now!" Byakuya yelled. "Byakuya there is no demanding in this house." Cloud said warningly. "Cloud's got a point Byakuya, this is his house and you shouldn't be so mean to my friends." Ichigo counter-acted. "Forgive my woodiness Strife but all I want is that picture your boy toy took of us without permission." Byakuya said with his eyes closed. "I'll give it back once Cloud sees it." Leon said taking a picture out of his back pocket. "You will do no such thing!" Byakuya demanded. "It's such a good picture though… It should be shown." Leon said handing the picture to Cloud.

Me and Sora rushed over to Cloud to look at the picture with him. The picture was of them in the very closes they were in right now, which are as follows… Byakuya had on a grey shirt with blue pants and wrist cuffs. Ichigo had on a green top with a black belt, blue boxers and golden shorts… Ichigo was laying on Byakuya's lap, both of them smiling. "You know Leon has a point, you two just enjoying each other's should be shown." I said smiling at them as the both blushed.

"The base is no place for playing around, it is there for soldiers to train and should be taken very seriously!" Byakuya responded. "General Kuchiki I might not have chosen the life of a soldier but that doesn't mean I do not take it seriously. You on the other hand take it too serious, lighten up a bit." Leon said handing the picture to Byakuya who he was now standing in front of…

I'm pretty sure that I speak for the rest of us that the mood has went to dangerous as Leon and Byakuya stared at each other, neither showing emotion. "Um… Bya-baby… Leon is a dear friend to me… He was just having fun." Ichigo said running his hand through Byakuya's hair.

"I take my duty seriously because I have a very important duty for the military. I am a general and generals have to be examples of how to act." Byakuya said without emotion. "Kuchiki I get that, really I do… but sometimes they need to know that its okay to have fun sometimes… All work and no play equals a shorter life span." Leon said moving away from Byakuya and sitting next to Cloud squeezing his hand with his on top of the table.

"…What's the big deal? I mean so Leon took a picture of you two smiling… It's not the end of the world…" Sora spoke up which surprised even me and Cloud. "Man one day and this Riku has you opening up more than you have in years… I really need to meet this kid." Cloud said to Sora. "…Riku…" Byakuya said in thought. "Oh yeah! Not to change the subject or anything but it seems our little Sora has a crush on General Sephiroth's youngest son! Ichie, Sephiroth is Hojo's son!" Leon said excitingly, which was pulling a 180 in the mood of the kitchen. "What!? No way! He looks nothing like him! Wait… it does explain why just looking at him can scare you… I can see it now." Ichigo responded.

"Well that explains his belief in duty and respect… I had a talk with him about his ideas for all of us… He seems like a Hojo by what I've heard of him." Byakuya said. "Wow… to us he seems to hate his father… He even called him Hojo instead of father… Now that I think about it Hojo never called him son, just Sephiroth…" I said thinking back.

"Really?… That seems odd… I wonder what happened?" Ichigo said. "Riku and Yazoo don't know…All They know is that Sephiroth promised to make a mends with Hojo. They even said that when they asked him he said he really couldn't remember what it was…" Sora said texting on his cell-phone, well at least I think that's what he was doing… "Sora?… who are you-" I was cut off short by Sora. "Oh my freakin' God!" "Sora?" Cloud said in a worried tone. "I can't believe she figured out what she wanted that fast!" Sora yelled texting some more. "Okay! Who want what?" I said as I took Sora's cell away from him. "Hey!" Sora responded.

I went through Sora's texts as he yelled… "It private Roxas!" That was when I saw it… "Oh…my…god! Kairi is in love with Yuffie!" I said in complete shock. "Wait, hold it! Kairi's gay?" Leon asked. Sora just starred at Leon. "No… she's bisexual… She still likes men, it's just here lately she's been having these feelings about Yuffie…" Sora corrected. "I can't believe this!" I said still in shock. "Please guys don't let this leave here." Sora begged. I rolled my eyes. "It goes without saying Sora…" I answered. Sora smiled. "Good because I'm the only other one who knows right now…" Sora responded.

Things calmed down after that… Leon finally promised to not take pictures without permission first as long as Byakuya promised to lighten up sometimes and have some fun… After Cloud made Ichigo, me, and Byakuya some food, Ichigo and Byakuya left for home… "So besides the new neighbors what happened yesterday?" Leon asked. I sighed. "Well the party itself was like all the others, ending with Marluxia drunk and the passing out… The gifts on the other hand… Lets just say Vexen has no boundaries…" I explained. "I don't think I want to know…" Leon said. "How did Axel like his gift from you Sora?" Cloud asked. "Are you kidding me?… He didn't want to stop playing!" Sora answered, extremely happy. "Well good, it took you a long time to find one on the internet." Cloud responded with a smile. We spent the next few minutes telling Cloud and Leon more while Leon did the dishes.

At around 4:30 in the afternoon we were all watching television in the front room, enjoying are last free night before the school week started all over again. Cloud and Leon were sitting or should I say laying on the couch cuddled up in a blanket… Sora was laying half off the chair eating pop-corn upside down and I was sitting in that same chair throwing the pop-corn into Sora's mouth. We were watching a marathon of Bones (love it! XD).

All of the sudden we heard scratching on the front door… We all looked at the door, and we heard the scratching again… We all looked at Leon. Leon sighed. "Fine…" Leon said as he throw the blanket off him and walked towards the door… Leon slowly and quietly unlocked the door and turned the knob. Sora sat down on the floor as Leon peeked out from a crack of the opened door… All of the sudden Leon was pinned in between the wall and the door with a gasp, and a big black dog ran inside to his work boots sniffing them like crazy. We all froze with the exception of Sora who seemed to be trying to see the dog better in the dark.

That's when we faintly heard someone outside… "Boss… Where are you Boss?…" "Boss? Doesn't Axel's new neighbors have a big black dog named Boss?" I asked only loud enough for Sora to hear. That's when Riku peaked in… "Boss! I am sooo sorry! He has never ran away before!" Riku said to Leon who came out from behind the door rubbing his chest. "No it's okay." Leon responded. "Boss some military dog you are!" Riku said. "Military dog?" Cloud asked. Riku looked at Cloud on the couch and that's when he saw me and Sora. "Oh… hello again Roxas, Sora. Um yeah, military dog. Boss here is an ex-bomb sniffing dog." Riku answered. "Well I know why he's stuck at my boots now… I'm in charge of the bombs and alike at the base… My boots must smell like them." Leon explained. "Oh well in that case… Boss front and center!" Riku commanded. Just like that Boss stopped sniffing Leon's boot's and sat down next to Riku. Riku pet Boss' head. "Good boy… You can retire a dog, but that doesn't mean the dog will quiet." Riku said smiling down at Boss…


	18. Her name was Lucrecia

**_Sorry this took so long, but it took me sometime to write this because of my cat Roxas Strife died... yeah so you can see why. Enjoy though!_**

**Chapter 18: "Her name was Lucrecia…"**

Before I knew it, it was Monday morning… I woke up with my alarm playing a god-offer music, I think it was some folk-country song. Yuck! I threw the covers off of me and sat on the edge of my bed with a groan. "Man… I hate the training season." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As I got out of bed and grabbed my school uniform I noticed that it was an early rainy day… "Yay… rain…" I said walking into the bathroom. I went onto my normal routine… Brush teeth, take a shower, get dressed, com my hair into it's spikes, get my books, then head downstairs to the smell of mom's cooking… yum…

"Good morning mom, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I walked into our kitchen. "Good morning Axel. Sit down, your bacon, eggs, and fried potatoes are almost done." Mom responded then answered. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek before taking my seat just as Reno slid in… By 'slid in' I mean he slid in here with his socks on and his tie undone. "Reno knock it off and sit down." Mom said. "Can't! Going to be late!" Reno responded quickly kissing mom on the cheek as he stole a piece of bacon before running off… "Late?… Axel did he get morning detention again?" Kairi asked as she walked into the kitchen. "How should I know? I'm not his keeper." I responded.

After breakfast I grabbed my backpack. "Thanks mom, Kairi lets go." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. Kairi jugged down the rest of her milk as she ran to catch up. Thank goodness the rain stopped long enough for us to get outside and into my car before it started again. Yes I have a car, a gift from mom. It's not much but it runs. I have a bright red 1985 Pontiac Bondaville. As I looked out the real-view mirror as I was backing up, I saw Sephiroth getting into his car, alone? "They aren't going to drive their motorcycles to school, are they?" I asked as I put the car in drive. "Maybe they aren't going yet? I mean they might not have their uniforms yet." Kairi answered. I shrugged and drove to school… Now I know what you might be thinking, what about Roxas and Sora? Well, they go to school with Cloud, which means they are already there.

As I pulled to the school I noticed Kairi was fidgeting a lot. I sighed as I turned off the car. Kairi was reaching for the door knob so I grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks… "Kairi something's up, what is it?" I asked. She sighed. "I have been doing a lot of thinking over the weekend and well… I'm in love with Yuffie…" Kairi answered. My eyes got really big. "Please Axel don't tell anyone! Only Sora and now you know, please." Kairi begged. I came out of it with a smile. As I pulled her into a hug a told her "I promise, I hope she feels the same way." "Thank you Axel." Kairi said crying softly… I didn't stop hugging her until she calmed down. I gave her a knowing smile, letting her know I understood the crying was from joy. "Come on lesbian, lets go to school." I said with a smirk. Kairi blushed and play hit my chest. "Axel, Stop that." Kairi said quietly. With that we stepped out of the car and walked up to the school's front doors…

For those of you who don't know, our school uniforms are black and green… Anyways once we were inside, me and Kairi parted ways… I went straight to my locker, number 13 and opened it up without punching in the numbers, see I found a way to get into it much more faster… See I put a piece of paper in the lock to keep it in the unlocked position, don't tell anyone… Oops heh… Getting off the subject of the story here, aren't I? Speaking of…

As I closed my locker door I noticed Adam walking p to me. "Hey Adam, what's up?" I asked as it seemed he had something on his mind… "Is it true?" Adam whispered after looking around to make sure no one could hear. "Is what true?" I asked back finding Adam's behavior completely out of character… "Is it true that Hojo has a son?…" Adam asked almost to low for me to hear. I smiled. "Yep! He sure does! You want to hear the freakiest thing out of it all. He also has 4 grandsons…" I answered in a low voice. Now I'm saying 'low voice' because its not so low as a whisper, but still low, you know… "Really? Are they like Hojo?" Adam asked. I shrugged. "From what I've seen, nah." I answered as Roxas wrapped his arms around my waist into a hug. "Hey Roxas." Adam said with a smile. "Hi Adam, heard about the new guys yet?" Roxas asked. "Yeah Axel was just telling me. What do they look like?" Adam answered then asked. "Just like their dad, aqua eyes and silver hair." Roxas answered. "Wait. How could Hojo's son have silver hair and aqua eyes?" Adam asked. "…Good question, maybe his mom had them." I answered. "Who was Hojo's wife, or whatever she was?" Roxas asked.

"…Her name was Lucrecia Crescent, my wife." We all turned around to see Hojo standing there…

**P**


	19. Midgar Classics

**Sorry again loves^^; It didn't take as long as the last one but it still took a while. I had a 40 hour week 0.0**

**Chapter 19: "Midgar classics…"**

Monday morning already, wow… Was my thought as my alarm clock went off… I stretched and got out of bed. No reason to get dressed yet… So I grabbed a night shirt and out it on, on my way out of the door. Dad told us to set our alarms and join him in the front room in the morning. As I reached the front room dad was dressed for his first day of work… "Didn't get dressed yet I see…" Dad said as I sat next to Kadaj, who also wasn't dressed yet. "Okay in a hour Vincent will be here to take you all to the uniform store. Don't give me that look Loz, its suppose to rain all day, and you are not driving on motorcycles and getting lose, besides you are still band from Bessie." Dad announced. "I'm going to the base now, if you need me your uncle knows how to get a hold of the base. Riku, Kadaj, be dressed on time." Dad said as he got up from his chair and walked to the door. We all said our goodbyes and me and Kadaj headed to our rooms to get dressed…

When I walked into my room, there was Boss still asleep on my bed. I smiled as I got into my closet. Rain, looks like Sora was wrong. I smiled at the thought of Sora's surprise when Boss came running in. Sora… "I better take a cold shower this morning…" I said as I grabbed blue pants, aqua boxers, and a orange top, along with a hat to keep my hair dry in the rain…

By looking at mine and Yazoo's bathroom I noticed something, the blue reminded me of Sora's eyes… Yep a cold shower it is! I brushed my teeth and turned on the water before getting undressed, yeah I know I'm weird… When I closed the glass door and turned on the shower head I almost screamed with how cold it was… I took a quick shower and jumped out of the shower wrapping a big towel around me. "That wwwas cold…" I said rubbing my arms in the towel. Once I warmed up and dried off I got dressed and brushed my hair. It's funny how me and my brothers look alike but I'm the only one who got mom's fluffy hair… I wouldn't change it at all…

By the time I got down stairs, grabbed me some cereal and put the empty bowl in the sink the front door bell rang. Yazoo was the closest to the door so he answered it to reveal uncle Vincent. "Hi uncle Vince!" Yazoo said as he hugged him before he had a chance to reply. "Haha hello to you too Yazoo!" Uncle Vincent said as he hugged him back. "So you got off work to take us school shopping?" I asked as he came in. "Nah, today was my day off, Cid would have come too but he wanted sleep more." Uncle Vincent said laughing at Loz's now pouty face.

"Okay before we go there's just one question. Who wants to ride up front?" Uncle Vincent asked. "Me!" Yazoo yelled jumping up and down holding his hand up. "Ha ha, should have known that answer already…" Uncle Vincent said shaking his head. "Well with that out of the way, lets hurry up and get into the car before it starts to rain again." I said as I opened the front door. With that said everyone ran out the door while I grabbed dad's credit card he told us to use and locked the door before running to the car myself. Uncle Vincent has a blue 2008 dodge neon, 4 door. it's a small car but it has plenty of trunk space for all the closes we need…

We drove past the high school as we went into the heart of town. "There's only one uniform store in town so we can find everything there." Uncle Vincent said as he stopped in front of a store called 'Midgar Classics'. "Midgar?" Loz asked. "It's named after the birthplace of the designer." Uncle Vincent answered. We decided to wait until the rain stopped before getting out of the car and into Midgar Classics…

When we walked in the first thing that caught my eye was a picture of that pink haired guy named Marluxia. Under his picture was a employer of the month, sign. "Marluxia works here?" I asked no-one in particular. I jumped when a woman answered me. "Yes he does, he's also a very talented designer, and I'm not just saying that because he's my son." I turned around to find a tall dark haired woman with big breasts who looked like she could be the queen of darkness… "Hello, I'm Lulu Vine, and you are?" She said with a smile. "Um hi I'm Riku Storm…" I answered surprised my voice still worked. "Storm?… Oh my god. Sephiroth is back!?" She yelled out. "Shhh Lulu he wants to keep it quiet for now." Uncle Vincent said as he closed his hand over her mouth from behind. I'm sure he was completely across the store! My brothers and I just stood in shock…

Uncle Vincent didn't let go until he was sure she would keep quiet. When he removed his hand she looked at my brother then turned around to uncle Vincent. "He has four sons? All looking like him?" She asked. "Yes Lulu, this is Riku the youngest, and these three are Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo, the triplets." Uncle Vincent introduced with us nodding at the sound of our names. "Oh my… I can't believe it… Sephiroth's a father…" Lulu responded.

"Oh forgive me boys, you are here to get your uniforms, not be cooed over. The high school boys uniforms are in the right corner." She said with a smile. "Here Lulu, Sephiroth's number so you can yell at him over the phone. He's at the base right now though." Uncle Vincent said writing our home number on her hand. "Thank you Vincent, I plan on yelling at him for not keeping in touch with me, calls me his friend, some friend, doesn't even call once." Lulu said walking off still ranting about dad…

"Okay boys go and pick out your sizes. Ignore Lulu, she's always been sarcastic about everything… She'll yet at him but nothing more." Uncle Vincent said shaking his head. "Um uncle Vince? I she nice, I mean the way she dressed…" Yazoo asked. Uncle Vincent just starred at him in dis-belief. "Yazoo, Lulu's the nicest, caring person I have ever known… Even more than Calypso and Aerith… So she likes black, big deal. How can you even think bad about her? You?" Uncle Vincent said ashamed of Yazoo's attitude. Yazoo bowed his head. "I know not to judge on looks, believe me I know, but she just… The things she said as she walked off and what's with that stuff animal? I-I'm sorry uncle Vince…" Yazoo explained sounding like he was about to cry. Uncle Vincent's expression turned from ashamed to sorrow in an instant. "No Yazoo I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. Its just Lulu was the first friend I made here, even when everyone said I looked like a serial killer… She saw through me… She understood so much without me even having to say a word." Uncle Vincent apologized and explained.

Just as it looked like Yazoo was going to say something Lulu came back. "Is something wrong Vince? I did tell you where the uniforms was didn't I?" Lulu asked. It looked to me like she had being crying… God I hope she didn't hear what Yazoo said. "No everything's okay but what's wrong with you?" Uncle Vincent asked. "It's that day tomorrow, I'm closing down and Marluxia is staying home so we can go to the cemetery… Being a senior is suppose to be a happy time, but it's a sad one…" Lulu said with tears going down. "Lulu…" Uncle Vincent said hugging her. Now I get it. Tomorrow must be the anniversary of Hiroshi, Marluxia's twins, death… No wonder she's crying. "Lulu?" A woman's voice said. Lulu stopped hugging uncle Vincent to look at the woman. "Oh Lulu, I knew you were lying when you said you were fine…" The blond, blue eyed woman said. "No I was fine but then… Then I met Sephiroth's boys… I only have one left…" Lulu said breaking down at the end. The woman hugged her. "Come on sis, lets get you some water…" The blond woman said. "That's Aurora, Demyx's mother…" Uncle Vincent explained…

**Q**


	20. A Bad Monday

**I got this one done pretty fast! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: "A bad Monday…"

I was already hating today and it was only 8:30a.m… That's not how I felt when I woke up though… I was happy, hoping I'd have every class with Riku, until I looked at the calendar… Tomorrow is the anniversary of Hiroshi's death you see… To make matters worse, it seemed that only me and Marluxia remembered… Everyone else was smiling today. At first I thought I had mistaken the date until I saw Marluxia… I knew I had the date right…

I sat down next to Marly, like always in our first period class, math. "Hey Marly…" I said as the bell rang for class to start and Cloud walked in. "Hey Sora, I'm not going to be here tomorrow…" Marluxia responded. "I know…" I responded back. "Okay class before we start we all have to go down to the commons room with the rest of the school for an announcement from Principle Hojo. So with that said lets go and I am taking the attendance book with me so no skipping, I will know…" Cloud said grabbing his attendance book. I heard a couple of students groan as we got out of our chairs.

When we got into the commons room we sat down in our assigned seats as the last class came walking in. Once everyone was seated Hojo came out unto the stage. "Okay students some of you already know so I'll get straight to it. Starting Wednesday you will have four new students. Three of them our seniors and one is a sophomore. To answer your question, yes they are my grandson's." Hojo had to stop there because all of us were talking like crazy now. Once we all calmed down Hojo continued… They are the sons of my only child Sephiroth, yes the new general at the base." Hojo had to stop again but this time because of Saix's mother, Alice, our humanities teacher. "Sephy's back!?" Miss. Wonders yelled happily. "Yes Alice, Sephiroth is back." Hojo answered. Miss. Wonders just hugged herself smiling. That… was…. Weird…

"Alright as I was explaining, I want the whole school to know they will not be treated special, in fact I expect more from the them than normal. They all have 4.o's right now and I plan on them keeping that up." Hojo explained. "Damn they must not have any fun…" I heard Phoebus say from behind us. "Tomorrow during last period they will be here to be shown around by a student, so no one is to be walking the halls and bugging them nor the student showing them around. Speaking of I have chosen Xemnas to be the student showing them around, he already knows this." Hojo explained.

Hojo finished up pretty soon after that giving us 30 minutes left of first period. Cloud just gave us our homework assignment and gave us the rest of the period to do our homework or be quiet, I chose to do my homework… Having a math teach, your math teacher, as a brother seems to have did me well because I seem to be going through our homework assignment pretty fast. I finished it five minutes before the bell. Cloud looked at me and I mouthed 'all done'. His response was nodding and mouthing back 'check your answers once' with a smile. I nodded and checked my answers. By the time the bell rang I only had four more answers to check so I decided to leave it as that and not take it home. I miss four , I miss four, I will still have an A.

My second period was gym, which suited me just fine. I share gym with Roxas, Axel, Saix, Demyx, Zexion, Shang, Eric, and Adam out of my friends. Gym started out like always, name call, stretching, then five laps around the gym. Me and Roxas always seem to be the ones up front, from being the fastest ones out of the school. After our laps we got five minutes of rest before Renji, I mean Mr. Wildfire had us split into two teams and playing kick-ball. We always seem to play kick-ball when Renji is too tired to teach us anything… Rukia was the cause of it this time because he spent the whole weekend with her. No one was complaining though…

We were all laughing and having fun when Hojo came walking in. He walked up to Renji and was talking to him about something, not sure what. That's when I saw Renji's eyes get real big. I stopped and Roxas stopped next to me. "What's wrong So?" Roxas asked. "I don't know, look at Renji." I answered. Renji now had his hand over his mouth and still had his eyes big. Roxas ran to get Axel, who looked worried after seeing his brothers movements.

When Hojo left the gym Renji blew his whistle and motioned for us all to gather around him. "Students… One of your classmates are in the hospital…" Renji told us. "Who?" Shang asked. "Larxene…" Renji answered. I looked at Axel to see his eyes really big now. "What happened Renji?" Axel asked. "She was in study hall when she asked to go to the office, before she reached the door she fainted… Alice and the class freaked out and one of them used their cell phone to call 911. Hojo is letting all of her teachers know… Luxord has already left so for the period you have him, just go to the study hall instead. Axel I'm sure Luxord will let you and Reno know as soon as he knows. No more kickball just sit down until the bell rings…" Renji explained and put a hand on Axel's shoulder… The rest of gym we sat quietly and we all kept our cells on…

When third period came around Mr. Xaldin gave us our English assignment and told us to work quietly. He also took our call phones but left them on, for he knew we were worried but he also didn't want us to not do our work. I was sitting next to Marluxia again and he seemed even worse than before… "Did you hear about Larxene?" I asked. Marluxia just looked at me. "Of course I know So. I was in the study hall with her, I'm the one who called 911." Marluxia answered. With all the worrying I completely forgot about that…

It wasn't until fifth period, which was Mr. Xigbar's science/biology class, that the intercom came on with Hojo's voice. "Students, I just got off the phone with the hospital and Larxene will be fine. 'Everyone cheered' It turned out to be a lack of food… it seems she gave herself a non eating diet to lose enough weight for her weight class in wrestling. She will be in the hospital for a couple of days, as procedure… As you were students." And just like that, Hojo turned off the intercom…

"No eating diet?…" I heard Reno say. The bell rang again and it was my History class, so me, Roxas, Axel, Vexen, Kairi, and Yuffie went to study hall. Sixth period study hall had Reno, Saix, Demyx, Zexion, Xemnas, Meg, and Belle out of my friends. Everyone seemed calmed now that we knew what was wrong with Larxene and that she was going to be fine. Mr. Luxord was still at the hospital, knowing him he will stay there until they kick him out. Reno seemed conflicted for some reason. Like he was happy but sad at the same time… I knew I shouldn't but I can't help but ask. "Hey Reno, how ya doing?" I asked.

R


	21. He Blames Himself

**Wow... Didn't take me long did it? lol Enjoy! Hope you don't hate me by the end of this^^;**

Chapter 21: "He blames himself…"

I just can't believe it… Larxene hasn't been eating?… After school was over I drove Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Yuffie to the hospital while Reno drove Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, and Demyx. We all just needed to see for ourselves. Sixth period I saw Sora talking to Reno about something and Reno was looking like he was about to cry. I haven't figured that out yet. "Sora please tell me what you and Reno were talking about…" I begged again. "I'm sorry Axel but Reno told me in confidence…" Sora responded again. I finally gave up when we pulled up at the hospital…

As we were getting out Reno pulled up and ran inside leaving the rest of us. I looked at Sora. "He blames himself." Was all Sora said as he walked past me. Blames himself?… I have hated hospitals every since dad died… Too many memories… So walking in felt scary as I followed Sora to the main desk.

We all got to the main desk when the nurse was just starting to tell Reno how to get to Larxene's room… "Now you go down this hall to your left and go all the way down, now remember she needs to stay calm, once you are all the way down you turn right and she is room number 7." The nurse finished. Reno left without a word. "Thank you, my brother is just really worried." I thanked and apologized to the brunette woman.

When we turned to our left Reno was already out of site. The rest of us walked at normal pace with me at the head of the group. Thank god we got to go left instead of right. I don't think I could stand walking past the room dad died in… When we got into Larxene's room we saw Reno laying with her in bed, hugging and softly crying. "She's okay… Just scared the shit out of us…" Luxord said in a low voice. "Why?…" I heard Reno say through his tears…

"Why Lars, why?…" Reno said again through his tears. Larxene slowly opened her eyes, blinking from the change of light. "Reno?… where am I?…" Larxene asked quietly. Reno stopped crying and raised up enough to look into her eyes. "The hospital Lars. Why'd you stop eating?" Reno first answered then asked the now conscious Larxene. "Alone… I scare men away…" Larxene answered with her voice cracking a little. "Larxene… I'm so sorry. This is because of Saturday, isn't it?" Reno said hugging her again. "…No Reno… I'm fine with it, but… why can't I find anyone?" Larxene answered then asked. Larxene you will, when it's the right time… just… don't hurt yourself okay?… I can't stand to lose anyone else, please." Marluxia said walking up to her other side and crawling in bed also and hugged her. "I'm sorry Marly… I wasn't thinking… I want do it again, I promise." Larxene said just before she started crying…

None of us left the hospital until Ichigo's sister, Orihime, a nurse, told us we had to go or it's her job. Reno reached into his pocket and threw his keys at Zexion, who caught them. "Take my car and drive them home. I'm staying a little longer." Reno said. "Call me when you're ready." I told Reno. "Don't worry Axel, I'll bring Reno home." Luxord said. "Okay." I responded. Just like that we left the hospital with Larxene asleep from the drugs Orihime gave her…

I first dropped off Yuffie then Roxas and Sora before heading home. When me and Kairi stepped into the house mom came running up. "How is she?" Mom asked. "Better, she stopped eating because se was alone." Kairi answered. "…Alone?…" Mom asked, confuse. "No man will date her mom. She was slowly killing herself." I answered. Mom gasped bring her hand up to her mouth, eyes wide. "Orihime said Uryuu will be seeing Larxene in the morning. He wants to make sure she won't do anything like this again." I explained. "Good. Uryuu is a very talented psychologist. If she needs help, he can do it." Mom said. "Oh yeah Mr. Luxord will be dropping off Reno later on. He refused to leave." Kairi said as mom made us walk into the kitchen to eat. "That doesn't surprise me when it's Reno." Mom said as we sat down to eat.

After dinner mom put away the leftovers for Reno. Renji was having dinner with Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya, double date. It was Reno's night to do the dishes but me and Kairi did them for him. He won't be in the mood to do anything when he gets back. I washed them while Kairi dried and out them away. With both of us working on them it only took us about three or four minutes. "Okay guys you know the drill. Do homework first then computers or whatever." Mom said as we were heading upstairs. We both had to go outside to the car because we left our books in there before heading back upstairs to our rooms…

You know I believe I never explained my room… Let me check… nope, didn't explain it. Okay then, my room is I guess normal sized with purple vest walls, blackout curtains and a black ceiling, yeah a black ceiling… In my room I have a queen sized bed with a dark wood headboard that has drawers and selves and a mirror in the middle. I have only one window and in the right corner from my window is my computer desk which is a corner desk, dark wood, with a DELL Studio One TM 19, in red, with a Logitech cordless keyboard and mouse, a dell 968 all-in-one printer and a Microsoft Life Cam VX-3000 web camera. "For me and Roxas to, well you know…". I also have a dark wood dresser and a closet on the left side of my window.

As I finished my homework I heard Reno in the bathroom turning on the shower. I looked at the clock to see it saying 10:09p.m. Well I guess I'll ask how Larxene is doing in the morning. I put my homework and school things together before turning off the light and striping down to my boxers before crawling into bed… The last thing I remember hearing before I completely fell asleep was the shower turning off…

"Good morning Radiant Garden! Today will be a nice sunny day in the mid 80's!" I woke up and turned off the very annoying voice of the man on the radio before getting out of bed. Today is the anniversary of Hiroshi's death… Marly's not going to be at school today… Roxy said Sora was going to school today though… I think he's finally moved on some… I shook my head to clear my thoughts before grabbing my closes and heading for the bathroom… After my normal routine I went back into my room and grabbed my school stuff before heading out into the hall. As I got to the stairs Reno was sitting at the top. "Hey bro, how's Larxene?" I asked sitting next to him. "She's fine… Axel I need to come clean about something…" Reno said looking at me in the eyes…"Um…. Okay." I said. "Promise me you'll keep this between us, okay." Reno said. I smiled. "Reno anything you tell me will stay between us, I promise." I responded. Reno took a deep breath. "Okay, you remember me asking Lars if she did that to herself because of something I told her Saturday?" Reno asked. "Yes." I answered. "Well what I told her was-"

**Sorry! No-one finds out yet!**

***evil laugh* God I'm evil! :D**

**S**


	22. Love you, So much

**This took me sooner than i thought. Now I want to make a couple of things clear before you read. I used a question that one of you gave me in here. The one will know what i mean when she reads it. Second my lover Courtney wrote the whole sex scene. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22:"Love you, So much."**

When Axel dropped us off , we gave Cloud the real news about Larxene. After we got done eating and finished all of our homework with Cloud double checking it by the way, we headed up stairs. As I walked towards our bedrooms I had to ask… "Hey Sora what was it that you and Reno talked about?" I asked. "Roxas I can't… if I tell anyone it could be really bad for a couple of people… All I can tell you is that even though its something odd, it's right." Sora told me with his eyes closed. "…Did Reno call Larxene ugly or something?…" I asked. Sora just burst out laughing. "Why on earth would Reno ever call anyone ugly?! He just told her about- Nice try Roxas." Sora said, damn so close! "Sometimes I wish I could read your mind on demand instead of only being able to when you let me…" I said as I walked into my room. Not knowing sucks!

I went to bed being completely tired mentally and physically. I fell asleep pretty quickly. When I woke up it was to a very sad feeling that over took me. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock '2:30a.m'. That's when I noticed the bathroom light was on, I knew where the feeling came from now… Sora. I got out of bed and knocked on the door. "I'm okay Roxas." Sora's voice said. I frowned. "No you're not. You are so sad right now that it woke me up. Is the door locked?" I responded then asked. "…no…" Came Sora's answer. I took a deep breath and opened the door…

What I saw made me want to cry. Sora was laying on the floor softly crying next to an old picture of Hiroshi smiling. "Oh Sora…" I said as a couple of tears fell from my eyes. I walked up to Sora and laid next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist, squeezing lightly… "Is it wrong for me to want to move on?" Sora asked quietly. "No Sora… Hiroshi would want you to date Riku…" I responded. "No you don't, only he knows." Sora said. "That's true, but Hiroshi always said he wanted you to be happy, right?" I asked. Sora nodded. "Then he would want you to move on and date." I confirmed. "…I guess so…" Sora said rubbing his eyes dry with the palm of his hand. "… Can I sleep with you?…" Sora asked. I smiled and hugged him. "Of course you can Sora. You don't even have to ask." I answered.

I finally got Sora off of the tile floor and into my bed by 3a.m. Once in my bed I cuddled with him so he could feel good enough to sleep again. I couldn't help but have in the back of my mind what Axel would be saying right now if he saw us. "Yes I get my wish! Twin incest!" Sorry Axel, not these twins… I smirked picturing Axel pouting as I finally fell back to sleep… Sora might be able to keep me out of his mind, but not from his emotions. Which is the same with mine… As I was close to complete sleep I heard Sora snoring lightly…

When the alarm went off I groaned from not wanting to wake up. I let go of Sora and sat up. Sora stretched and sat up as well. "Um Sora… are you still going to school today?" I asked. Sora looked at his hands. "Yeah, I'm still going…" Sora answered. "Well okay then… You can take a shower first Sora, go on." I said gently pushing Sora towards the bathroom door. Now I know what might be going through your mind, the picture is still in there! No its not Sora took the picture back into his room before coming with me to bed…

While Sora was taking a shower I decided that I should tell Cloud about Sora so if Sora asked to go home, he won't protest… So with that in mind I walked out of my room and headed downstairs to Cloud and Leon's room, smelling that food wasn't cooking just yet, Cloud must still be in the shower… Leon's okay with cooking but not when he's just woken up, so he never cooks breakfast. As I got closer to their bedroom I noticed that the shower wasn't on…

OKAY! THIS SEX SCENE IS ALL COURTNEY! SHE WANTED TO WRITE IT AND GIVE IT SOME MORE SEXYNESS!

As I reached their room I peeked in and what I saw was extremely hot… Both Cloud and Leon was completely naked. You'd think I'd be turned off by seeing Cloud naked but it was Leon I saw the most of… They were seated in a desk chair, which was braced against the wall by the window. Leon was on Cloud's lap, legs splayed on either side. Their mouths were caught up in one another, occasionally coming apart in impetuous, ardent little noises. Then the noises had turned into words.

"Turn around Squall." Cloud said. Leon slung his leg to the side and rearranged himself so his back lay against Cloud's chest. He leaned back, arching a shoulder under Cloud's chin and lolling his head to the side, leaving his throat bare for Cloud's mouth, which wasted no time. Leon gasped as Cloud nuzzled into the bones of Leon's neck, humming a low, murmuring litany against his skin, stopping only to press a reverent sort of kiss here and there. Leon responded with little sighs, digging his fingertips into the sides of Cloud's thighs and shivering visibly against him.

Leon's cock was now plainly visible, and though I tried my best to avert my eyes, it was no use. It was straight up against his flat belly, almost painfully hard looking. I swallowed, not oblivious to the response of my own prick, which was, unsettlingly, stirring in my pajamas. I made a swift decision to ignore it, which grew steadily more difficult, as Cloud's hand had come to rest in Leon's lap, and his fingers were running up and down Leon's erection with obvious adoration his thumb drawing lingering circles around the tip.

Cloud's entire hand was now wrapped around Leon's cock, and Leon was rocking his hips in a slow, indulgent rhythm, slipping himself through Cloud's fist. I could see Cloud's cock every time Leon rocked forward, sliding against Leon's ass and the small of his back; Cloud's head was thrown back in a sort of ecstatic way and he was moaning freely.

Then Leon spoke. "Cloud, I want you." The tremor in his voice, that low sort of aching sound put my ass-checks into a vise-grip, and my cock sprang to it full attention. Much to my chagrin, I found myself having to reach into my pajama bottoms to adjust it into a more comfortable position, and my hips rolled rather involuntarily at the pressure. I bit my lip to keep from hissing aloud.

Cloud was reaching for the lube, which lay on the windowsill behind him. I watched as Leon leaned forward onto his toes, giving Cloud access to his ass. Cloud put lube on Leon's bottom, then to his own cock then replaced the lube back on the sill. Cloud slipped his hand underneath Leon and carefully slid two fingers inside him. His chest was rising and falling quickly and his cock was straining in the space between them. Leon had his hands on Cloud's knees and was holding himself slight aloft, allowing himself to be fondled and piled. His lower lip was between his teeth, and he was making sounds into his own mouth that I could hear from where I stood, all the way across the room.

The sounds are what did it, I couldn't help it. I had my own cock gripped in my fist, and I was transfixed, horrified, and outright horny. What I was hearing was irresistibly, well… sexy. I squeezed and tugged, unable to tear myself away. Cloud was leaning up now, whispering in Leon's ear, his cock meeting his hand, and Leon was nodding his agreement. Slowly Cloud slid his fingers out of Leon's ass and guided Leon's body down to meet his cock. It was careful but obviously familiar process, which involved a lot of stopping and starting and wriggling, but once Cloud was all the way inside, it was fluid and graceful.

Cloud allowed Leon to set the pace, and Leon ground himself down into Cloud's lap in a deep, steady, sensuous rhythm and when Cloud cottoned onto it Leon relaxed and Cloud began to trust up onto him. Leon was stroking his cock in time with Cloud's thrusting, palming the head every time his hand slid down to it. I. without meaning to, started to adopt the same cadence. I could feel myself blushing, Leon's fluttered a little when Cloud gave a particularly enthusiastic roll of his hips. His lips were parted, the bottom one pushed out a little further than the top.

My stomach gave a lurch, like I was dropping from a great height. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I grabbed at myself, feeling as though I were very, very close. Leon was also. I could tell from the harsher , more urgent way his hand was working his cock now, twisting around it with a tight little jerk with every stroke. Cloud seemed to be working harder, also, grunting a bit ( which made me shiver) and lifting up off of the chair slightly every time he thrust into Leon.

Suddenly, Leon's hand paused, and his mouth opened wide into a moan of absolute, unadulterated bliss. I came all over my hand and gasped. Luckily Cloud and Leon were entirely too distracted to notice, though my other hand flew immediately to my mouth in horror. Leon was coming too, and when I shook myself back to sense, it was still spurting out of him, covering the planes of his belly and his long slender fingers. I could see the muscles under Leon's skin contracting and releasing, and this made Cloud throw his head back and his hip up as he came too, inside Leon.

I hastily mopped at myself with my pajama pants, terribly embarrassed but pleasantly loose and warm. Cloud and Leon were groping at each other and panting, their insides had suddenly melted. That was sort of what it felt like, I mused, scrubbing still at my thigh.

Then Leon stirred, and lifted himself gingerly off on Cloud's lap, reaching one hand back to guide Cloud out of him gently. Cloud brought his hands to Leon's flushed hips and turned him back around, setting him back across his legs. I watched as Cloud pulled Leon in towards him and dipped his face down toward Leon's belly, which was quite thoroughly covered. With slowness, he drew his tongue over his lover's body in long lines of kisses and licks, stopping to suck or nip wherever he pleased until every drop that Leon had spent on himself had been cleaned up. Leon just rested back against Cloud's palms, which supported him with a strength I didn't think he could possibly have left.

When Cloud had finished, Leon drew his knees up onto Cloud's lap. Leon curled up into Cloud's chest, tucking his whole body into him. Cloud wrapped his arms around his lover as tightly as he could manage and rested his sweaty head against Leon's shoulder. "Love you," Cloud said, low but clear into Leon's ear. "So much," answered Leon, sighing with heavy contentment and kissing the inside of Cloud's arm. They sat that way for a moment, and I felt more like an intruder than I had the entire time. I tore my eyes away and forced myself back upstairs…

**T**


	23. Hollow Bastion High

Chapter 23: "Hollow Bastion High"

Last night I must have forgotten to set my alarm clock because instead of it waking me up it was Loz, and in a very annoying way at that. Loz started poking me… "Riku… Riku… Riks… Rikums… Riki Dinks…" Loz said poking my check the whole time. "I'm up Loz, now stop poking me if you wish to have sex anytime soon…" I said stretching. Loz giggled?! I opened my eyes and looked at him. Loz gave me a smirk. "Wasn't me giggling that was Yazoo…" Loz said. I sat up on my elbows and looked towards the end of the bed to see Yazoo sitting there petting Boss while Boss licked his ear. Yazoo is very ticklish. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before looking at the clock…. 1:30p.m…. 1:30 p.m.!? "What the hell?! Did one of you change the time on my clock?" I asked. "No Riku, it really is that late… You must have been really tired…" Yazoo answered. I knew to believe Yazoo… "Go and take a bath brat." Kadaj's voice said. I looked towards my door and there was Kadaj standing in my doorway with his arms crossed. "Okay, okay I'll get up and take a shower if you let me up." I said to Loz who was now, weirdly sitting on my legs. "Awe does little brother have a crush on me?… Can't blame you really, I'm just so very hot." Loz said with a smirk before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "If anyone has a crush on a brother, it's you Loz." Yazoo said still petting Boss. Without a word Loz got off of me and pulled down Yazoo before climbing on top of him and tickling him like crazy. I couldn't help but not laugh. Yazoo was turning beet red from laughing so much. "Lozzz stop it! I'm going to piss myself!" Yazoo yelled out over his laughter. "Call me gay and incest again Yazoo." Loz said stopping and getting off of him. "Okay I learned my lesson…" Yazoo said sitting back up.

I chuckled as I got out of bed and walked to my dresser for a clean pair of boxers then to my closet for a pair of pants and shirt. They were still laughing at Yazoo as I left my room and closed the door to the bathroom behind me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before taking off my pajama's and turning on the water to the shower. After putting a towel and wash-rag on the hanger near the shower I climbed in and turned on the shower-head. Once I got done with my shower, dried, and out on my clean closes I brushed and blow-dried my hair before walking out of the bathroom.

When I walked back into my room it was to Kadaj sitting on Loz's lap and Yazoo holding his arms while Boss kept licking his face. Loz would have been screaming and cussing if it wasn't for the fear of having Boss' tongue in his mouth. I burst out laughing throwing my dirty laundry in my hamper as dad came walking in. We all sensed him and stopped laughing to look at him. Dad stood there and cocked an eyebrow which made all of us but Loz to burst out laughing again. "Okay boys, let him go before Boss really gets his tongue in there." Dad said. Yazoo let go first and Loz pushed Boss away as he sat up and threw Kadaj off of him, making him hit the floor on his ass. "Ow… that really hurt…" Kadaj said standing up, rubbing his ass. "Serves you right." Loz responded.

I walked out of my room and followed dad down the stairs and into the front room so to not get it next. Once we were seated dad spoke again. "You slept a lot." "Yeah, I guess I forgot to set my alarm… I was setting my computer stuff up the putting my school closes up last night. Not sure when I fell asleep…" I answered not even a question. "Well at 2:30 we are all going to the high school for you guys to get your schedules and tour. Your- I mean, Dad said he got a boy named Xemnas to show you around. He said Xemnas said he met you guys at Axel's party." Dad explained even calling grandpa, dad. I smiled at him. "I'm trying Riku." Dad said. "I know, that's why I'm smiling." I told dad…

Before anyone knew it, it was 2:00p.m. "Okay guys if you're all ready, I'd like to leave now so we can get everything done in time for your tour." Dad said. I turned off the television while Loz and Yazoo were lacing their shoes. Kadaj was the first at the front door. "I get shotgun!" Kadaj announced. "Okay boys, lets go." Dad said grabbing his keys. With that we headed outside, me being the last one so I closed and locked the door… Outside was cloudy but there was no smell of rain…

"Hey Riks stop day-dreaming and get moving!" Yazoo yelled from inside the car. I shook my head to focus before getting into the car next to Loz. The trip to the high school was a quiet one with only a little bit of light talk… "So that Xemnas guy is going to show us around?" Yazoo asked. "Yeah, apparently he's the one that always shows the new ones around…" Dad answered.

When we pulled up to the high school I noticed that we had a mascot… It was some kind of weird black creature with big yellow eyes and black antenna's… The creature itself was popping out of this heart-shaped thing outlined in red with the rest being black…"What kind of creature is that?" Loz asked. "It's a heartless… Seems like they are still using the same mascot… " Dad answered turning off the car. "Come on boys… Dad said the office is still in the same place it was when I was here." Dad said. All of us smiled as we followed dad into our new high school…

To get in we walked into double glassed doors that had an inside display room with a glass wall showing the cafeteria. There was art and trophies displayed on glass shelves. There also was two more glass doors on either side opening up to the rest of the school through the cafeteria and also a wooden door with a plack on it saying** 'OFFICE**'. Dad opened the office door with a smile on his face.

In the office itself, it looked and felt like we were in detention… A couple of kids who were in there were quiet and looked to be frightened… There was a woman at the main desk that didn't even look up at us from her computer as she spoke. "Mr. Storm, your father is waiting for you in his office, right here to the right." She said pointing at a door that said '**PRINICPLE HOJO STORM**'"Thank you maim, boys." Dad said as he walked up to the door. The kids in the room now looked shocked and at all when they found out who we were…

Inside grandpa's office was… dare I say, scary? The walls were dark grey, there was only one lamp on, and there was tons of vials of glowing green chemicals on the desk. Grandpa himself had on his glasses and a white lab coat. "Still messing around mako I see, father." Dad said sitting down. Grandpa smiled. "Of course I am Sephiroth, its my life's work." Grandpa answered with a creepy smirk. Grandpa grabbed some papers from his desk and handed them to us. When we looked at them we noticed that they were our schedules, map to the school and a book to the school rules. "Xemnas will be here soon. I told him to come to my office at 2:30." Grandpa explained. I looked at the only clock in the room to see it saying 2:27...

As soon as it hit 2:30 there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Grandpa said. The door opened to reveal the only black guy we met at Axel's party. "Ah Xemnas, right on time as usual." Grandpa said with a nod. "Of course sir, I am always on time." Xemnas responded. …wow looks like grandpa has own personal lackey… "Yes indeed. Now show my grandson's around the school and explain there teachers to them." Grandpa said with a dismissing flick of a hand. "Of course principle." Xemnas said, actually bowing to him as if he was reality?!

Like that we were out of the office and in a white bricked hallway. "Now I believe we should start in the cafeteria, follow me please." Xemnas said. So me and my brothers followed him into the cafeteria. "Lunch is in fourth period, now if you look at your schedules you will see either an A B or C by your fourth period class. That tells you which lunch you have." Xemnas explained. I looked at mine to see it say A. "Mine has an A." Yazoo said. "So does mine, what class Yaz?" I asked. "Study-hall." Yazoo answered. "Cool same class. Loz, Kadaj?" I said. "Mines History, Mr. Ignacious, B." Loz answered. "And mines Creative Writing, Miss. Wonders, B." Kadaj answered.

"Okay then I guess I should explain lunch first. By your name is your four digit number you punch in at this computer. You can charge or pay as you eat. Next art class, follow me." Xemnas said walking the opposite from the office clear on the other side of the cafeteria… We were in another hall. This wall had drawings on it though. "These drawings done by the art class. There is bathrooms right here." Xemnas pointed to the left before moving on. "Now in here is the music room/ drama club meeting. Do any of you have music?" Xemnas asked. Yazoo raised his hand. "Very well lets go in then, Mr. Ali has no class last period so he usually uses 7th period for grading." Xemnas said opening the door. The music room was massive. There was a desk, tons of chairs stacked up, lockers and a piano that had a man playing it. He stopped when we came in. "Mr. Ali sorry to interrupt you but these are-" Xemnas didn't get to finish. "Hojo's grandson's! Which one is Yazoo? I believe he will be in my sixth period." This Asian mad said.

"Um I'm Yazoo." Yazoo answered. "Ah, come over here then! I have some papers I need your father to sigh that I was going to give you tomorrow but since you are already here." Mr. Ali said. Yazoo walked over and took the papers the teacher handed him. "Thank you mister Ali." Yazoo said. "Please I prefer my students to call me Aladdin or at least Ali, never mister." The teacher said with a smile. "Well we will be off now Ali, I have to show them the rest of the school still." Xemnas said. "Of course." The music teacher said with a smile.

Once out into the hallway again we went across the hall. "This door leads to the gym. There's a class going on so we won't be going in Mr. Wildfire doesn't like to be interrupted." Xemnas said before walking farther down the hall now. At the very end there was a display case with art on it, good art. "And this is art class. And across the hall here is dance class, Ali's wife is the teacher." Xemnas explained. Without a word Xemnas lead the way back into the cafeteria and towards the office. The first classroom after we past the office said ' **SCIENCE/ BIOLOGY 101**'. "This is science/ biology class. I believe you heard of this teacher for he is Yuffie's grandfather. Mr. Xigbar Thornton. He is a very serious guy so never joke around in his class unless you want detention." Xemnas explained before moving again.

The next class was English. "This is English, Mr. Xaldin Sanford, Xigbar's boyfriend. He is less serious but still don't joke in his class, don't talk with people when he wants it to be quiet either or he will start yelling in Jamaican." Xemnas explain moving yet again. "Now this is math, Mr. Cloud Strife, Sora and Roxas' older brother. He's more easy to deal with being only 23 and he will help you with anything, math related or not." Xemnas explained. Good a nice teacher for first period… We went around a corner to a hallway full of lockers. "Okay find you lockers and try them out. If they aren't here then they will be up stairs." Xemnas said. It turned out that all of our lockers were downstairs. "Okay then." Xemnas said before turning the next corner. The next room was computers class. " This is computers class, just for freshmen, Miss. Hall. This next class is study-hall, the teacher's very to who has free period and to what day it is." Xemnas explained. We then headed up the stairs to second floor. "This is Humanities, Miss. Cindy Morgan, very nice. Next we have Spanish, Mr. Toushiro Kurosaki. Now when you go in here don't think there's a little kid here, that's the teacher. He's 5foot 3 inches." Xemnas explained. …wow…

We went to the corner to another classroom. "This is the library." Xemnas said looking in the window. "There's a class in there so we won't go in. The librarian is Miss. Rikku Smith." Xemnas said. Loz snickered. "I know what you are thinking but she spells her name with 2 k's." Xemnas explained turning the corner. We just past the lockers and turned the other corner since our lockers were on the first floor…

"This is Creative Writing, Ms. Alice Wonders, very weird… Next is Accounting, Mr. Ansem Wise, a nice old man. This is History, Mr. Luxord Ignacious, very nice, bisexual if you end up wondering." Xemnas explained. We headed down the stairs that was there and once all the way down we were in front of the office. "That's the end of our tour." Xemnas said before opening the office door…

**U**


	24. What's wrong Rox?

**Chapter 24: "What's wrong Rox?"**

Today just seemed to go on forever… Everyone has been really nice to me today and have been trying to get me to smile some… Roxas has been acting weird today and I don't think it has anything to do with me… Every time I try to read his mind he puts up a brick wall and won't let me in… Axel has noticed it too… "Hey So… Um… What's wrong with Roxas? I hugged him and he jumped." Axel asked me. We were in history class and Roxas was to busy in his history book. "I don't know, he won't let me in today… it started right after I went to take a shower… When I came out Roxas had his head in his hands and was saying over and over again ' what is wrong with me?'…" I explained to Axel. "…Wrong?…" Axel asked thinking… As he was thinking I couldn't help but look over at Mr. Luxord to see him starring at Reno. Reno was starring back at him with a smirk. Reno licked his lips very slowly…

Oh yeah that's right! You don't know yet, do you? Well turns out that Luxord and Reno are secretly dating! Yeah… Reno says he has never felt this way about anyone before. Larxene is still in the hospital but she was able to convince her dad to go back to work and not worry about her.

"Reno told me this morning about what he told Larxene." Axel said making me focus on him instead of them now. "Oh good… How'd you take it?" I asked. Axel smiled. "I told him that if it made him happy go for it but he better not hurt Larxene in all of this and that I will kill Luxord if he hurt him…" Axel said, being careful so on-one else would hear us… I smiled at him. "I said the same thing to Roxas when he told me about you… Now I know you'd never do anything to hurt him…" I responded. Axel looked take aback by that but smiled and gave me a hug. "Glad you trust me." Axel said. "Axel we are family now…" I told him. Axel beamed at that and we went back to our homework… By the way Reno got a pass from study hall to come here to get, extra help, with his homework…

Before we knew it the bell rang and we all left for seventh period except for Reno, his seventh period class was history… So with that I made my way to the other end of the hall to creative writing which I share with my friends Zexion and Shang. Miss. Wonders has us work in our groups with our 'stories' with the exception of mine and Zexion's being a song…

"Sora I know today is a bad day to work and stuff so how about we just go over what we have so far and see if we need to change anything?" Zexion asked me so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "Zexion I'm not glass… We can work more on it." I responded with a little smile hoping I could fool him. Zexion frowned. "Sora today is not the best day for this, I know… I still can't do anything on mom's anniversary." Zexion said putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze, which made a single tear go down my face…

Zexion carefully and quietly kept rubbing my shoulder until I got a hold of myself and then we did as he suggested… By the time we went through what we had and we tweaked the lyrics and music here and there it was almost time for the last bell to ring. "We'll finish it tomorrow Sora, okay?" Zexion asked. "Yeah I think tomorrow will be best…" I answered.

By the time we put our stuff up and the class put their chairs and desks back in their normal spots the bell rang and we all headed out the door… When I got down stairs I saw Axel talking to Xemnas who looked like he just got done showing the Storms around. "Yeah the two gay ones have A lunch and the other two have B." Xemnas said, seeming to have answered a question Axel had. "Have they already left?" I asked. "…no… not yet, still talking with principle Hojo." Xemnas answered, I'm guessing surprised that I was even talking to him without Saix there… I shrugged it off and went to my locker to drop ff the books I didn't need before going to Roxy's locker. "Roxas what's wrong?… You've been keeping me out all day, even Axel has noticed." I asked. Roxas closed his locker and laid his forehead onto it with a sigh. "I'm not meaning too Sora… Its just I'm scared of what you might think of me if you knew…" Roxas answered visibly shaking a little now. "I'm your brother, your twin, your other half, nothing you say will pull me away…" I responded. "Listen I'll tell you but not here, not where anyone could over hear okay." Roxas said. "Okay."

By the time Cloud got done and we headed for the front door, pretty much everyone else was gone. When we got outside there was the Storms… all of them. "Oh come on dad! Tomorrow they get to bring their bikes but I can't?! Its not fair!" Loz whined. Sephiroth was pinching his nose. "Loz Theodore!" Sephiroth yelled. Loz pouted but said nothing. "I'll make a deal with you… No making trouble or anything close to it the rest of the week and I'll let you have Bessie back." Sephiroth explained. Loz looked at his dad and seemed to make a bow to him. "Lol. Well it seems as if you are keeping the Storm promise alive!" Said Miss. Wonders who came from behind us. They all turned are way, looking straight at the now walking Miss. Wonders. "…No it can't be… Alice?!" Sephiroth said, surprised. Miss. Wonders hugged Sephiroth once she was up to him. "When Hojo announced yesterday that you had sons I completely flipped! Oh they look like you! Oh my god!" Alice said hugging Riku at the end, which seemed to freak him out.

"…Alice your scaring my boy." Sephiroth said touching her arm. Miss. Wonders let go of Riku. "Oh I'm sorry dear, it's just… you have Calypso's face…" Miss. Wonders apologized. "…Oh…yeah…I'm told that all the time…" Riku responded slowly walking backwards, away from her. Sephiroth laughed. "Alice is harmless Riku." Sephiroth said patting Riku on the back and keeping him still. Riku looked nervously around until he spot me and Roxas. "Oh hey look! Friends!" Riku yelled before running over to us. Once he got to us he grabbed me by the shoulders. "What is wrong with that woman?!" Riku asked in a loud whisper. I blinked and blushed before Cloud burst into laughter.

I had no idea how to explain Saix's mom… "She's like a happy bubble ready to burst at anytime for any reason." Cloud answered for me still laughing his ass off. "Oh… okay I guess… do I need to worry for my safely?" Riku asked. "Um no only if you hit on her in front of Saix." Roxas answered. "…Saix?" Riku asked. "Yeah, remember the blue haired guy kissing the black guy at Axel's party? That's his mom." I answered, wondering why Riku still had a hold of my shoulders… It feels nice though… That's when it seemed Riku remember he was touching me because he dropped his hands to his side before Yazoo came up and hugged Riku from behind, them both smiling…

We finally said our goodbyes but not before exchanging cell-phone numbers with the promise of seeing each other at school tomorrow… I was in a complete daze on our was home that before I knew it we were in Roxas' room with him passing in front of me…

"Roxas how about starting at the beginning?" I suggested. "The beginning, right, well while you was taking a shower this morning I went downstairs to tell Cloud you were going to school but they were in their room… together." Roxas explained. "Okay." I responded. "Sora they were making love! And I couldn't help but not watch! I watched the whole thing! I even, you know, got…off…watching…" Roxas said sitting down at the end next to me putting his head in his hands. "So… that's why you were asking what was wrong with you?" I asked. "…yeah…" Roxas answered. "It's okay Roxas, it normal for a teenager… I should know…" I answered. Roxas looked at me. I blushed and looked away. "I watched you and Axel, sorry." I confessed. "Oh thank god! I thought I was a sick human being but if even you, the purest person on earth, got turned on watching a brother, me, then I guess I'm okay. Don't apologize Sora, Axel might ask you to join though if you ever mention it to him, so don't." Roxas responded. I just stared at Roxas in shook of him not even being embarrassed or pissed off at me watching them… But he did have a point, Axel must never know…

**Sorry this chapter took so long. It seems I have trouble writing in Sora's P.O.V ^^; All the other P.O.V's seems to be easy, but Sora… Oh well what can you do?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The meaning behind the end of this chapter is that it kind of normal for teenagers to be curious, especially horny teenage boys.**

**Hope no one hates me for all of that! Next chapter is Axel's P.O.V! *happy dance* Axel seems to be the easiest out of them! Lol I guess it could be because of where I'm a red-head as well ^^;**


	25. New Friends

**Chapter 25 : "New Friends!"**

I ended up driving Yuffie to the base before taking me and Kairi home. I wanted to go see Larxene but I also didn't want to see Luxord and Reno going at it if she's asleep. So with that said I was the one to take Kairi home with me… Just as I pulled up to the drive-way my cell-phone went off letting me know that I had a new text message. I turned off the car and looked at my cell-phone. _'I need to explain myself, R'_ I smiled. "By your smile it must be Roxas, right?" Kairi asked me. "Yeah, he wants to explain why he was acting so distant at school." I answered before texting that I'd see him in five minutes.

Once we got inside I ran upstairs to my room to drop off my books and change out of my uniform. I was slipping on my hoodie going downstairs when mom yelled for me from the living room. I whined as I walked into the living room… "Axel have you been thinking more about college?" Mom asked me. "…Mom I'm 16, Reno's the one who's a senior." I answered. Mom gave me a look. "Axel don't give me that attitude. Yes I know you're only 16 but you still need to be thinking about college." Mom responded. "Mom I promise you I'll think about college but right now Roxas is expecting me at his place." I promised mom. "Oh okay, Ax. Just know that Friday I want at least an idea." Mom said pushing on. I rolled my eyes as I turned to leave. "I will mom." I said as I left the room. I ran to my car and got in when I got another text message from Rox. _'Where are you? It doesn't take this long to get here. Are you okay?'_ I smiled as I replied. _'Mom held me up.'_ before starting up the car and heading back out of the drive-way.

I got to Roxy's in less than a minute and before I could turn off the car Roxy jumped into the car. "What the-" I asked as I starred at him. "I don't want Cloud over hearing us." Was Roxy's answer. "Oh well okay, so what's wrong?" I asked. "Not here, lets go to the dock." Roxy said. I shrugged as I put the car into drive. Roxas was quiet the whole time to the dock which took about five minutes…

As I parked and turned off the car I had, had enough. "Rox you better not be dumping me." I said in the most serious tone I could make. Roxas smiled. "I would never leave you…" Roxas answered. I smiled and reached over and hugged him. "Then what is it?" I asked. "This morning I walked in on Cloud and Leon, they didn't see me but I watched, watched and got off…" Roxas answered. I hugged him tighter. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you huh?" I asked with a smile. Roxas giggled a little in response. "Roxas there's nothing wrong with that, well… nothing as long as you don't want to join them at least." I responded. "No I don't want to join them…" Roxas said turning around before giving me a passionate kiss which took me by surprise.

As kinky as it would have been to just go crazy here in my car with Roxas I knew it won't be best so I pulled away hating the sound of disappointment that came from my Roxy. "Maybe we should go for a walk, you know so no-one see us doing anything and get arrested." I explained smirking as he blushed. "Okay but its windy out there, lets just stay here and talk." Roxas responded. "You can wear my hoodie, if we stay in here I won't be able to stop myself." I said taking off my hoodie and handing it to Roxas. "Okay, I know your right." Roxas said, slipping on my hoodie. My Roxy looked so sexy in my hoodie. My hoodie was a pale black with purple designs, a skull in the center, and white and black checkers. He also had on pale blue-jeans with purple designs and blue and white sneakers. I myself had on pale blue-jeans, a black and purple stripped long sleeve shirt and a black shirt with blue designs and a skull with stars and black and white checkers.

We got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the dock. We went to the end of the dock and sat at the bench that was there for the fishers. " I love this, just sitting here with you…" Roxas said with a smile. "I love it too… The smell of the ocean, being with you…" I responded putting my arm around his shoulders. We sat there like that for a good while not saying a thing…

"Walk with me Axel." Roxas said standing up. I smiled and stood up before he grabbed my hand and we started for the park across the street. As we were walking down a path in the park I got a great idea. I moved behind Roxas and flipped him up and around to my back. Roxas made a shocking noise as I did this before wrapping his legs around me. "Axel… if you wanted me on your back you could have just said so." Roxas said with a laugh. "Where's the fun in that?" I asked as I started to walk. I loved the feel of having my Roxy on my back with his body wrapped around me. I felt very protective of him like this…

It didn't take long for it to start getting dark to both of our dismay… "Guess we should leave, man I wish we didn't have to school tomorrow." I said turning around with Roxas still on my back, going to my car. "I wish we didn't have to say good-bye." Roxas responded. "Me too babe." I said letting him slide off of me when we get to the passenger door before opening it up for him. Roxas gave me a quick kiss before getting into the car. Man does he know how to drive me crazy! I closed his door and got into the drivers seat before heading back to Roxas' house.

It was completely dark by the time we pulled up to his house. "I'll see you in the morning Ax." Roxas said before we shared a very passionate good-bye kiss. I moaned as he pulled away and stepped out of my car. Man I hate when he works me up then leaves! But I love to watch him leave! The butt of an angle! I didn't leave until Roxas was safely in his house. I got home to see mom, Renji, and Reno's cars in their spots. When I walked in Reno yelled. "Just in time Ax, foods ready." I smiled sitting down my keys and taking off my shoes before heading for the kitchen.

After dinner I went to my room and did some of my homework, leaving some of it for first period study hall tomorrow, before going to bed. It didn't hit me until I was lying in bed that my new neighbors would be starting school tomorrow. I'd have to start getting Riku and Sora together tomorrow…

I woke up to the alarm playing '21 guns' this morning. I stayed in bed until the song was over, it being one of my favorite songs… it didn't take me long to take a quick shower and get dressed. Going downstairs I smelled pancakes. Mmm… pancakes… I walked into the kitchen to see Reno stuffing his face. "Slow down Reno." Renji said shacking his head in disappointment. "Can't! Larxene goes back to school today!" Reno said standing up and running past me. "Larxene gets to go to school today? Why didn't Reno say anything last night?" I asked sitting down. "He got the call this morning while you were taking a shower. Check your cell, you should have a message." Kairi answered. I looked at my cell-phone after turning it on, chewing my food I saw that I had a message from Lars. _'I'm going to school today Ax'_ "Oh guess so." I said over my chewing…

Today Kairi went with Renji in his car to school, because I was picking up Roxas and Sora. Cloud has an appointment this morning and won't be at school until third period. When I got into my car Renji and Kairi was already gone. I went over to Roxy's just as they were going out the door. Roxas got in the passenger seat and Sora got in the back. "Hey Sora, Riku's going to be at school today…" I said smirking when Sora blushed. "Axel stop teasing him." Roxas said. "Okay okay, let get going." I said turning the car back on and heading to school.

After I turned off the car and we got out of the car we heard motorcycles. "Didn't Loz say they were coming to school on their motorcycles?" Sora asked. Before I could say anything they came into view. Riku and Yazoo were on their bikes and Loz doubled with Kadaj. They pulled up and parked at the bike-way. "K how about letting me drive home?" Loz asked. Kadaj just starred at him. "… It was worth a try…" Loz said adjusting his backpack. "…um… Yaz do you remember where math class is?" Riku asked looking at his schedule. "No… did you bring the map?" Yazoo answered then asked. "…Oops…" Riku responded.

"Hey guys, Sora has math first period!" I yelled walking up to them. "Oh cool!" Yazoo said smiling. Sora was blushing when he and Roxas caught up to me. "How about you two?" I asked. "Oh we know where to go, we have gym." Kadaj answered with a smile. "Cool, you'll have my brother Renji on a good day then." I responded. With that said Sora told Riku and Yazoo to meet him at the stairs next to the office before we all went inside.

My first period was study hall which I had with none of my friends so I spent it doing the homework I didn't finish last night. All I had left was Spanish which was having to write a two page essay all in Spanish. I already had a page done. The teacher today was Miss. Morgan, the humanities teacher.

Second period was much more better since I have it with Roxas, Sora, Saix, Demyx, Zexion, Shang, Eric, and Adam. As a bonus Riku and Yazoo joined in. "Okay class we have two new students today. When I say your name stand up. Riku Storm *Riku stood up* Yazoo Storm *Yazoo stood up*. Okay now for roll call…" Renji said before grabbing his student lists… Me and Roxas noticed that Sora was sitting in between Riku and Yazoo. "Okay Roxas, Sora, Axel, Saix, Demyx, Zexion, Shang, Eric, Adam, Rai, Jesse, Samuel, and Ben. Good everyone's here today." Renji said marking everyone as he called our names. "Now class today is Wednesday so you know what that means… soccer." Renji said with a smirk.. I'd have to say soccer is the best thing Renji has us do… "With that said lets all change and head out to the soccer field. Riku, Yazoo, I have tons of different sized gym closes so follow me and you can pick out yours." Renji said. With that we all headed for the locker room.

Everyone knows to let Sora get dressed in the corner with only Roxas. Sora's shy… The rest of us didn't care who saw our boxer or briefs, we all know each other. By the time we were dressed Renji came in with Yazoo and Riku showing them their lockers and telling them to change. Without hesitation they got changed with all of us in there. "You'd think it would bug them." Saix said to me. "Nah, they are use to it. They live in a house with nothing but men." I responded. Everyone headed out towards the soccer field which was really just a field that Renji puts the goals on every Wednesday morning…

**Y**

**Sorry this took longer than planned. The writing of this only took about 3 or 4 days^^; but the typing took FOREVER!!!!!**


	26. First Day of School

**Now before you read this chapter, know that I was giving Xaldin an Jamacian accent!**

**Chapter 26: "First day of school"**

Gym was pretty fun. I never has soccer for a gym grade. I mean we always played soccer with Wakka but nothing like this. After gym I had creative writing. Saix had that class too so he helped me fine it. Turns out his mom is the creative writing teacher, the weird woman that scared me yesterday. I walked in to see Loz already there. "Oh there we go, now I have both of my new students here, thank you Saix for showing Riku here, you may stay out longer with Xemnas tonight." Miss. Wonders said. Saix kissed his mom on the check before sitting in his seat, while his mother motioned for me to go to her and Loz. Once the bell rang and everyone sat down she showed us to our assigned seats. :Now class when I call out your name today I want you to stand up so Loz and Riku will know your names… Saix, Xemnas, Adam, Seifer, Jason, Amanda, Michelle, Pam, Sarah, Rachelle, and Elisabeth. Good everyone's here today. Now I want you two finish up your essays but for you two I would like you to write a two page essay about yourselves." Miss. Wonders said. That seemed simple enough.

I seemed to get stuck after the first page… it took me a while to think so just when I decided to write some about my brothers the bell rang for fourth period. Oh well looks like I have something to do for study hall now… Study hall was easy to find…

Turns out you go to lunch before study hall, so I went to the cafeteria. As I walked in Yazoo grabbed me and took me to the lunch line. "Axel already said were having lunch with them, not a suggestion, a rule. Ha-ha, He's like Kadaj!" Yazoo said grabbing a slice of cheese pizza. Yazoo doesn't eat meat. "Oh okay, so who are we eating with?" I asked grabbing a cheese burger. "Oh Sora, Roxas, a girl named Mulan, a boy named Shang, and well he said he'd introduce us later." Yazoo answered putting in his code at the end. Grandfather took care of our payment plans for us.

It wasn't hard finding Axel in a crowd. We followed his flaming red hair to a round table full of people with just enough room for me and Yazoo. I sat next to Axel and Yazoo sat next to Roxas and Sora. "Okay introductions! You already know me, Roxy, and Sora… This china looking guy is Shang Li, and this is his girlfriend Mulan Fa. The gypsy woman is Esmeralda AgiVega, no seriously she's a gypsy! This blond id Phoebus Knight, her boyfriend. The gay looking one is Yumichika Ayasegawa, and this mean looking guy is Ikkaku Madarame, Yumi's boyfriend, don't worry he's not mean." Axel introduced. Surprising they didn't seemed upset with Axel's expiations of them… "Don't mind Axel, he's just the type to say the obvious no matter what." Said the one named Esmeralda.

Lunch went pretty good, even made friends. Yazoo id now friends with all of them and so am I. After lunch we all grabbed are books and or backpacks and headed for our fourth periods after exchanging cell and home phone numbers that is. When I got into study hall I found a very small man sitting at the desk. Yazoo came in right behind me as the bell rang. "Quiet class, we have two new students, Riku and Yazoo. Now which one are you?" The man asked me. "I'm Riku." I answered. "I see, now pick a seat, there's no seating arrangements. By the way I'm Mr. Kurosaki." Mr. Kurosaki announced. I looked around and saw that there was two seats next to Sora, motioning for Yazoo to follow me to Sora. We sat at either side of him. "Hi again guys." Sora said with a smile. We both smiled at Sora. " Okay guys, heads up so I see who's here." Mr. Kurosaki said. "What's his first name again?" Yazoo asked. "Toushiro, he's the older brother of Cloud and Leon's friend Ichigo." Sora answered. "Okay, Sora Strife, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Maria Anido, Ry Daugherty, Tony DeStephen, Patricia Garcia, Janae Plymale, Carl Ghiloni, Vanessa Ramirez, Kyra Hollingshead, Kodee Moore, Cameron Patrick, and Aricil Cross. Okay everyone but Billie Remy, and Jason Snyder are here." Mr. Toushiro Kurosaki called out…

Study hall seemed to last forever! Next was science/biology class with a Mr. Thornton. "Hey I have science next period, you could follow me okay." Sora said. I smiled at him. "Thank you Sora, I'd like that…" I responded.

When we got to Science class I saw Loz already there standing by Yuffie's grandfather, so I joined him there. "Okay class sit down. Loz you can sit in the back, and Riku I believe the seat next to Reno is opened." Mt. Thornton said. We sat down just as the bell rang. "Okay raise your hand when I call your name, Sora, Reno, Saix, Xemnas, Mulan, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Tony, and Kelly, good." Mr. Thornton said. "Okay class grab your books, here Loz, here Riku. Open to page 34. Study this chapter tonight because tomorrow you have a test essay on the human body. Friday will be a skeleton movie then the real test will be on Monday." Mr. Thornton explained. "Is it always like this?" I asked Sora real quietly. Sora looked at Mr. Thornton then nodded yes. We spent the rest of the class reading and memorizing the chapter.

Sixth period was English with Mr. Sanford. Loz had the same class with me and it was very easy to find. We were two of the first ones in there. The teacher had long dark brown hair in dreadlocks and these weird fat tattoos on his checks… "Ah… Ya two must be Loz and RikU righ?" Mr. Sanford asked. "Yes Mr. Sanford, I'm Loz and this is Riku." Loz answered. "Call me Xaldin." Xaldin said as people started coming in. " I have your names on pieces of paper on your assigned seats Along weth your book. Go seat down please." Xaldin said with a light accent. The bell for class went off…

"Okay class say heRe when I's call your name… PhoEbus, StephAnie, LanEtta, Loz, RikU, DerRick, CoRy, JoEy, Vaneetha, Mallory, JohnnAh, and Berry, Ok." Xaldin said. "Okay today's assignmints is reading and writing about a person's bio-Raphy, your chose on person. So if yous all would follow me, wes shall head to the library…" Xaldin explained. Once in the library we looked through the biography books. I found a biography on Elton John, I smirked. I chose him…

We went back to the class room once everyone chose their books and read them the rest of the period. When the bell rang I went to my last period, history with Mr. Ignacious. I just followed Phoebus to history since he has the same last period.

Once I got to history Mr. Ignacious motioned for me to sit in the front row. "That's your assigned seat Riku." Mr. Ignacious said. Once the bell rang Mr. Ignacious read off the student list. "Okay Reno, Our new student Riku, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Megara, Belle, Amanda, Joey, Dusty, Derrick, Cory, and Berry good no-ones not here…" Mr. Ignacious said sitting down the list. "Now that my daughter is back in school I can get to work 100%. Open your books, here Riku, to page 65. History of gambling!" Mr. Ignacious said. Everyone groaned but Reno , who just smiled. "As you know, I know everything about gambling, by the time I'm done with you, so will you." Mr. Ignacious said turning around to write on the board.

We spent that period listening to him explaining how our whole history was covered in gambles. I never wanted to fall asleep as much as I did now… Thank god the bell rang! "Before you go, your homework tonight is to study the chapter, I will be questioning you on it tomorrow." Mr. Ignacious said as people got up to leave. Reno seemed to be moving at a snails pace, he probably got some sleep during the speech. I was one of the first ones out. Man first day of school and already so much homework!

**Z**


	27. A Day with New Friends

**Chapter 27: "A Day with New Friends"**

After the Storms first day of school, we all pretty much became friends. It was really easy to do that too… Turns out they're nothing like Hojo. The rest of the school week went by like a blur… Before I knew it, it was Saturday morning… All of us got together on IM last night and decided to show the new guys around the town, so we would be walking to Axel's at noon, it was now 9:30. I went downstairs to find some food…

When I reached the kitchen Cloud was looking in the fridge. "Roxas, where's the eggs?" Cloud asked without moving from the fridge. I have known Cloud all of my life and I still don't know how he can do that… "Um… I think we finished those off yesterday." I answered sitting at the table. As Cloud closed the fridge Leon came in with his hair still wet. "Morning Roxas, morning again Cloudy." Leon said before shaking his head splashing both me and Cloud with his damp hair. "I swear Leon sometimes I think you're the 16 year old here not the twins!" Cloud said grabbing a dish towel. Leon just laughed and sat down next to me. As he sat down I kicked him playfully letting him know I was cool with the whole water thing. Leon just smiled at me before messing up my hair. Since I talked to Sora and Axel I seemed to act normal around Cloud and Leon, thank goodness!

"Why didn't you wake Sora?" Cloud asked changing his plains on breakfast by grabbing the waffles from the fridge. "He told me to wake him up at 10:30, we have a big day today showing the new guys the town." I answered. "Oh okay, don't forget to show them the beach." Cloud responded. "It's September Cloud." Leon stated. "I know that, Squall! I'm not telling them to swim, its just a nice place to just go to." Cloud said throwing a frozen waffle at Leon when he said Squall. I snickered, receiving a death glare from Leon before he winked, letting me know he wasn't really mad…

Breakfast went on like that until my cell-phone alarm went off with 'This Afternoon by Nickleback' playing to let me know it was now 10:30. "Time to get Sora up." I said turning off my cell alarm. I got to Sora's room in no time. When I walked into Sora's room he was tightly wrapped in his sheet with his mouth wide open snoring like a banshee. I stopped myself from laughing as I walked over to his bed. Just as I was going to shake him awake he started talking in his sleep. 'hmm… Riku… I love your eyes.' I smiled before gently shaking him awake. "Uh…wha?.." Sora said rubbing his eyes. "It's 10:30 Sora, wake up or you'll miss Riku's eyes…" I said in a teasing tone. "Oh shut up Rox!" Sora said getting out of bed. "you got out of bed pretty fast." I said with a smile. Sora blushed and threw his night shirt in my face as he walked in and closed the bathroom door. I smiled and walked to my room to call Axel and tell him what just happened… Axel will love this!

"Oh yeah, hes dreaming of him…" I said as I finished the story to Axel. 'Ha-ha! Man I'm going to have fun with this one!' Axel said over the phone-line. "Okay but not around anyone okay. Use it like you use the whole Zexion use to watch Rugrats thing…" I said quietly as I heard Sora walking downstairs… 'Okay, okay angel…' Axel said. "Well I should get off the phone now, Sora just went downstairs, love ya pyrro!" I said. " Love you two babe, see you soon, bye." Axel said back before hanging up. I closed my cell-phone and got out of my desk chair before going downstairs and back into the kitchen. When I came back into the kitchen there was Sora spraying whip-cream on top of his waffles. We might be twins but we don't always eat the same, yuck!(authors note: Courtney eats her waffles that way. I think it's nauseating.)

Once Sora was done stuffing his face it was 11:30. "About time, want to go to Axel's a little early?" I asked. "Nah! You can go ahead though. I'm completely capable of walking to Axel's by myself Rox." Sora stated. "Okay, if you say so." I said standing up. Sora nodded that he was sure and so I turned to leave. "Hey!" Cloud said. I turned around to see Cloud with his hands out. I smiled and walked up to Cloud. Cloud hugged me. "You know I love you guys so much, right?" Cloud asked. "We know Cloud, you tell us every Saturday…" I answered. Cloud has always hugged and told us how much he loves us on Saturday's every since that Saturday so long ago when mom and dad died… It's his way of making sure we always know his love, even though he doesn't like to show his emotions in public so much. It's just Cloud's way…

After finally getting out of Cloud's bear-hug and walking to Axel's it was now11:42. Yuffie answered the door. "Hey Rox! No So?" Yuffie greeted then asked letting me in. "Hi Yuffie, he'll be here by noon." I answered. "Oh cool. I spent the night, actually I need to talk to you." Yuffie said before grabbing me and running to Kairi's room. God so much pink! "Okay, Kairi is down in the basement with her brothers, I need to ask you something." Yuffie said closing the door. "Sure, what is it?" I asked. "Well last night Kairi seemed to want to say something to me but kept changing her mind. Do you have any idea of what it is? You know since she tells Sora everything and you're his twin." Yuffie asked pacing around.

"Well I do know one thing but I shouldn't say what it is." I answered. "Oh come on Roxas, I won't let her know." Yuffie said on her knees in front of me. "This goes against everything I stand for but I'll spill… Yuffie Kairi cam out of the closet, she's bisexual." I answered. Yuffie's eyes got big and she seemed to be thinking. "It makes since now… Last night, she kept saying she had something important to ask me… Roxas does Kairi, love me?…" Yuffie asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. When I opened my eyes it was to Yuffie smiling. "Looks like I need to make the first move, huh. Yes Roxy I'm in love with Kairi, I have been for years." Yuffie explained. I smiled and gave Yuffie a hug.

By the time me and Yuffie went downstairs the bell rang again and so we answered it. It was Sora. In an instant Sora knew what I knew. Sometimes I really hate our mind-reading capacity. "Oh Kairi will be so pissed at you Roxas, but extremely happy when you ask her out Yuf." Sora said, at the end hugging Yuffie. After Sora let go of Yuffie Axel came upstairs… "There you two are! Everyone else, except the new guys are in the basement, come on we need to decide what we're going to show them" Axel said before going back downstairs. "Man when did Axel want to prepare for something?" Sora asked. "Guess hes been hanging around Saix to much lately…" Yuffie commented. "I don't think it's a bad thing. it's a good trait to have…" I responded before heading downstairs… Yuffie and Sora wasn't too far behind me as I was going down the stairs "Okay now that everyone is here, where should we go first?" Axel asked. "The docks?" Demyx asked. "That's good, then we could go to the park next to it." Marluxia commented. "We could show them the beach?" Kairi asked. "Man Kairi you and Cloud think alike…" I responded with a light chuckle. "How about the hidden caves at the beach too?" Sora asked. "Yeah that's a good idea! And we could show them the old hideouts too!" Yuffie responded, excitedly. "Jet's not forget the town itself guys." Vexen said. "Yeah we can show them the Kurosaki's restaurant 'Soul Reaper Town'". Larxene suggested. "that's a good plan, we can even finish off the day with eating at the restaurant. Okay with that said lets go surprise the Storms!" Axel said being the first going upstairs…


	28. A Beginning

**Chapter 28: "A Beginning"**

We all crossed the street and no-one went to the door… "So… who wants to ring the bell?" Axel asked. One by one we all looked at Reno. Reno sighed. "Yo man all of you are wimps yo." Reno said walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. When the door opened it was to a shirtless Sephiroth. I have one word for what I saw… Damn!… Sephiroth was built! He has a flawless body with a tattoo on his left arm saying 'Sephiroth and Calypso 4-ever' and a tattoo on his right arm saying 'VII'. He was kind of sweaty too… "Can I help you?" Sephiroth asked. That brought all of us back to the present. "Um yes, Mr. Storm we were hoping that we could take your boys and show them the best places in and around town yo…" Reno said. Sephiroth blinked. Did we pick the wrong day for this or what?…

"Sure, come in." Sephiroth said after while, opening the door more to let us pass. Once we were all in Sephiroth closed the door behind us. "Follow me, they are just finishing up their training for today. You might have to wait until they take their showers though." Sephiroth said as he lead us to his basement. I should say training room instead of basement though. I mean this basement looked like a training room. As we stepped in, I see Yazoo attacking Riku with a staff. Before it hit him Riku did a back flip then a low swinging kick at Yazoo's feet. Yazoo jumped over Riku and spun around to attack him again. "That's enough boys!" Sephiroth yelled. Riku and Yazoo stopped and turned around finally noticing all of us. "Where are your brothers?" Sephiroth asked. "They went ahead and our taking showers, Loz in theirs and Kadaj in ours." Yazoo answered, flipping some hair out of his eyes.

"These kids would like to know if you four wish to go see the town with him." Sephiroth explained. Riku looked at Yazoo. "Loz and Kadaj are cool with it." Yazoo said. "Sure, just let us take showers first okay guys." Riku answered. "Wait, are you telling us you can communicate with your brothers?" Marluxia asked Yazoo. "I know it seems weird but as we said before, we are triplets." Yazoo explained. "No I understand, Roxas and Sora can do that too." Marluxia responded. "What pinky is trying to say is that he only expected Roxy and Sora to be able to do that, we never knew of any other siblings being able to do that." Axel explained.

Riku and Yazoo put away their weapons before taking off their black kimonos tops showing their sweaty toned chest. Man I hope I'm not drooling… "Be right back guys." Yazoo said as he and Riku went up the stairs. "If you are trained you can spar a little." Sephiroth said to us. "Ohh! Uncle Seph! Will you spar with me a little!?" Yuffie asked. "How good did Cid and Vincent train you?" Sephiroth asked with no emotion. "Father Cid says I'm just like mother…"Yuffie answered. Sephiroth smiled evilly. "Just a little, don't want you all sweaty now." Sephiroth said turning around making his very long hair sway a little. "Yuffie are you sure?…" Kairi asked. Yuffie looked at Kairi. "Time to be shocked Kairi!" Yuffie answered.

"What weapon Yuffie?" Sephiroth asked. Yuffie walked over to the weapons. "I'll take this long star and you take your priced sword." Yuffie answered. Sephiroth looked at her. "You are your mother." Sephiroth responded grabbing the longest sword I have ever seen. "You might want to line up against that far wall, this is very sharp." Sephiroth said to us. Not one of us had to be told twist. Once we were all against the wall Yuffie grabbed a star half the size of herself. "come at me with everything you have Yuffie." Sephiroth said with his sword behind him. Yuffie moved the star behind her before running at him. Yuffie thrust the star at him, he blocked it with the base of his sword before pushing her off making her flip backwards and skidding a little on the floor. "Very good Yuffie. You should train with my boys." Sephiroth said before, what it looked like, glide really fast towards her. She jumped over him as he thrust his sword at her. Now he used so much speed with his sword that we felt the breeze from it. Damn!

It went on like that until Loz and Kadaj came downstairs in clean closes and dry hair. "Dang Yuffie's good. We should have her train with us sometime." Kadaj said. "I get first crack at her." Loz responded, with the same evil smile Sephiroth had earlier. Kadaj rolled his eyes as they stopped. "You'll be in combat really fast with those moves Yuffie." Sephiroth commented. "Thanks uncle! I just can't believe I just sparred with the legendary Sephiroth!" Yuffie responded. "Flattery will get you everything." Sephiroth said with a light laugh. Sephiroth took the star and his sword back to their spots. "So where are we going?" Loz asked. "Well-" Reno was about to answer. "First the docks. Then the park, beach, the town itself, and our favorite restaurant." Larxene answered cutting off Reno. "Lars can we talk in private?" Reno asked. Larxene followed Reno to the other side of the room. "What's with those two?" Loz asked. Everyone shrugged…

By the time Larxene and Reno came back over to us Yazoo came running downstairs; Riku walked down. "Thanks for taking most of the hot water Loz." Riku said brushing his hair. "Not my fault you two wanted to keep going." Loz responded. Riku threw his brush at Loz. "Ow!" Loz said as the brush hit his forehead. "Can you two quit already?" Kadaj said in an almost demanding tone. They both crossed their arms. "Fine…" They said at the same time. Wow… Kadaj is defiantly the boss… 'Speaking of Boss…' Roxas said in my mind. Boss came walking downstairs with a cell-phone in his mouth, it was playing 'Whataya want from me by Adam Lambert' "Oh thanks Boss!" Yazoo said taking the phone and patting the dog.

"Yaz here!" Yazoo said answering the phone. "Thanks for the update Namine, tell your son we all love him and hope he stays feeling healthy." Yazoo responded. "Namine is our friend, she had a son a month ago." Kadaj answered. "I will Nami. Love you two, bye." Yazoo said hanging up the phone. "Nathan is finally out of the hospital! Now she can be a mother to him." Yazoo announced. "See boys that's why no-one should have a kid at age 15. The baby could be born too early." Sephiroth said. "Man I wish we could be there… That kid is so cute!" Riku said. "Well of course his cute, look who his mother is." Kadaj responded. "I bet Hayner can't wait to hold his son." Yazoo said. "Man, Hayner's a dad! I'd pay money to see his reaction!" Loz said. "Loz not everyone is afraid of being a father like you…" Kadaj responded.

"Oh sorry about that guys, our friend just wanted to keep us updated. Namine is Wakka's little sister." Yazoo said. "No it's okay." Xemnas answered. "Well, where first?" Riku asked. "We were thinking the docks, its got a wonderful scenery." Demyx answered. "Says the guy who lives for anything water…" Axel said with a smirk. Demyx just looked at him. "Sounds like a good idea" Yazoo responded. So with that said we all headed up and out of their house.

"Okay we have my car, Reno's Xemnas', and Zexion's. Um I'll take Roxy, So, and Riku." Axel said. "I'll take Lars, Marly, and Loz." Reno announced. "I'll take Saix, Kadaj, and Yazoo." Xemnas responded. "and I got Demyx, Vexen, Kairi, and Yuffie." Zexion announced. "Zexy always takes the most, he has the big car." Axel explained. "Okay that means everyone has a ride, lets begin!" Yuffie yelled excitingly. As we walked to Axel's car I heard Riku talk under his breath. "At least I'm not sitting with her." "I thought you loved Yuffie?" I asked once me and Riku was in the backseat. "Huh? Oh yeah I do, it's just she has way too much energy 'ALL THE TIME'. I love energized people, just not all the time, you know." Riku answered and explained.

"So the docks then… I would always go and just sit at the docks to think…" Riku said. "Really? I do that too… Well not anymore, to far away from home to walk. Where we live with our parents I could though." I responded. I noticed that Roxy turned around and looked at me when I said that, I ignored him… "…How do you do it?" Riku asked. "Do what?" I asked back. "Live with just your brothers… I don't know how any of us could live without dad or uncle Vince and Cid." Riku explained. I shrugged. "We're close. Cloud has always been like a second father really… Even when dad was alive." I answered…

Okay so I know I got this one done really fast, hell it surprised me too! Next chapter will be in Axel's P.O.V


	29. The Town

**Chapter 29: "The Town"**

I smirked. "More like a second mother." I responded. "Axel if you wish for me to spend the night with you, sop calling Cloud girly." Roxy warned. "…Sorry… you know I didn't mean it babe." I apologized. "…Man… I never saw to gay guys show their love in public before… Father was right about this town being open-minded about sexuality…" Riku responded. I raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like we just made out in the middle of the street…" I responded. Riku chuckled. "Sorry. Its just since I came out and even before then, guys couldn't talk like that in front of people." Riku explained. "Well it sounds like the places you lived had terrible people. The only thing no-one can do with sexuality in front of people here is have sex." I responded. "Axel!" Roxy and Sora yelled at the same time. "Awe sorry loves… Did I turn you on?" I said smirking. "No, you just ran a red light pyrro!" Sora answered, blushing. "…Oh… oops." I said. "Pull over Axel, I'll drive." Roxy said. … I pulled over…

"Wait, can you?" Riku asked. "Well yeah, I have my license, so does Sora. Cloud just wants us to work and buy our own cars." Roxy answered Riku. "Roxy you make it sound like I'm spoilt brat!" I responded. "Sorry Ax. Hes not… This car use to be his moms until she got her new one…" Roxy explained. "Yeah it might be old but hell, I'll take what I can…" I responded. "Okay Axel, out of the car." Roxy said. "Fine…" I said unbuckling myself. I got out and went around the car, Roxas slid across the seat. By the time I got in and fastened my seatbelt Roxy already had his on, moved the seat up and started it. "Ha ha. A little excited to drive babe?" I asked. "Hell yeah!" Roxy said pulling out onto the road. We were the last ones so on- one pulled over to ask what we were doing…

Before I knew it we were at the docks and parked. "Yo what took you guys so long, yo?" Reno asked. "Roxy wanted to drive." I answered getting out of the car. "yo." Reno responded. I shook my head as he turned around and lead the way to the docks… "You guys will get use to him someday…" I responded to the weird looks the 'Storms' were giving Reno. We all walked down to the docks and I couldn't help but notice Larxene talking to Loz and Loz alone. I wonder if she has a crush? Hmmm… That's something I'll have to check out later…

The docks had a wonderful feel to it, well it always had really… "Reminds me of the docks of the islands…" Kadaj spoke. "Want to go swimming?" Demyx asked. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, gave Demyx a weird look. Demyx blinked. "…What?…" Pretty much everyone started laughing then. "Dem honey, its 35 degrees!" Zexion explained through his laughter. Demyx pouted and crossed his arms. "Awe he didn't mean anything by it love." Vexen said hugging Demyx from behind. "I know he didn't but it still hurts…" Demyx responded. Zexion touched Demyx's check, getting his attention before kissing him briefly. "…Apology accepted Zexy!" Demyx said after their kiss before hugging him with Vexen still hugging him from behind…

"…As much as I like a show, we should head to the park. The park is much more interesting than the docks." Xemnas spoke. "You're just jealous that I have two boyfriend and you only have one!" Demyx said sticking out his tongue at him. "I, unlike you, only need one." Xemnas responded. Demyx wormed his way out of their arms and stood in front of Xemnas. "Man Sex didn't mean anything by that Dem, calm down." I said getting in between them. "Why is he here anyways!?" Demyx asked. "Because hes a friend and he wants to know them." I answered. "We only put up with mister 'I'm better than you' because hes Saix's boyfriend." Demyx said turning around. I turned quickly to stop Xemnas in his tracks. "Drop it Xem." I said. "Sorry for that comment Xemnas, Demyx just gets… protective…" Zexion apologized while Demyx was already across the street. "I know I started it but if he keeps it up I'm going to hurt him Zexion." Xemnas warned. "I'll talk to him." Zexion said before he got all of us on the move to find Demyx…

"Sorry about all the drama guys, its not like this all the time, I promise." I apologized to the Storms. "We have drama all the time. If dad wasn't here, we'd kill each other by now." Kadaj responded. "Then you know what I mean." I responded. Yazoo giggled. "Only too well." Loz said rolling his eyes at Yazoo. I laughed as we reached the park.

We all walked into the park looking for Demyx. We didn't find him until we found some rusted old swings. He was hanging upside down on the bar from the top. Vexen and Zexion walked up to him while the rest of us stayed behind. "They just need a minute." I voiced to the others… I could see them talking to him and Demyx did a somewhat jump/roll off the bar to the ground. Once Demyx was standing straight they hugged him. Demyx said something and they let go of him before they walked over to us… "I'm sorry for what I said Xemnas, it was uncalled for…" Demyx apologized. "Thank you and I'm sorry for starting it." Xemnas apologized back. "…Well now that we are all back to normal, how about showing them the park?" Saix said standing next to Xemnas. "Then lets go yos!" Reno said wrapping his arms around both Xemnas and Saix. "Must you touch me?" Xemnas asked. "Yo man I'm being friendly yo." Reno said letting go and leading the way.

The park went better than I thought it was going to be. We showed them the old play ground, the pond, the gardens, and even the wood paths. But we only had so much time and there was still more to see…

"Okay everyone! The beach!" Demyx yelled jumping up and down. "Okay Dem, calm don we're going…" Kairi said rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her. She's not a little kid anymore, still my little sis but not little… She's in love now… "Yo Ax! Hurry up or we'll leave you yo!" Reno yelled from the street. I shook my head lightly before running to catch up…

Again we were the last ones to get there , this time because of Sora… He begged to drive and he drove like an old woman! It must have been because of Riku… I mean he doesn't drive fast because of what happened to their parents, but he never drove THAT SLOW! I could tell Reno was going to yell but then he saw who drove and smirked… No-one complained. "Well… the beach everyone!" Demyx said excitedly. The beach was wonderful, I'd have to admit… Light, almost white sand, a wonderful set of boulders next to the waters edge and even a big white and black tree on its side. The tree must have came from somewhere else and got over half buried in the sand when the waves brought it in who knows how long ago… We spent about an hour and a half there until it started to get cold because of the oceans wind. We all agreed to head over to the restaurant and walk around town before going in and eating… So with that, I drove us into town heading for the main drag…

With in a couple of minutes we all parked in Soul Repper Town's parking lot. "…Soul Repper Town?…" Kadaj asked. "Yeah it's a weird name but the food, music and hosting is wonderful!" Kairi responded. "Yo the owner and cook is Gin Kurosaki. Hes the husband of Rangiku the art teacher and the father of Toushiro, the Spanish teacher, Ichigo our brother's friend and Orihime the nurse, yo" Reno explained. "Well lets start the tour…" I said walking ahead but turning around and walking backwards. "Roxas you mind warning me if I'm about to run into anyone love?" I asked. Roxas smiled his 'of course' smile…

"Okay so first we are on the main street here in town, you need to go anywhere, it most likely on this street… For the best bookstore you should go here." I said stopping and pointing at the book store called 'The Store That Never Was'. "Weird name yes, but wonderful! Owned by Xemnas' dad Xandort." I explained before starting back up walking backwards. "Okay now as you know this isn't really a big town so there's not that much of a variety, but recently Zexion's aunt Maleficent opened up a store. Here it is." I said stopping again. "Zexion." I motioned. "This store is all about Wicca ways. I work here and do the books for aunt Male." Zexion explained. The store was called 'Fly-by Night book store' *This is a real store readers. Check it out! .com* "Anyways next we can go down this side street." I said turning to the right. "Now I know guys already been here. This is the uniform/clothing store, Midgar Classics! Owned by Lulu Marly's mom, he works here also." I announced before walking next door…

"Now we only have one flower shop. They do everything from gifts to weddings to funerals." I explained. The flower store was called 'Final Fantasy'. "Final Fantasy… Sounds like a porn store." Loz responded. We all laughed. "Everyone thought that at one point! Leave my moms store along!" Demyx said blushing. Everyone laughed harder which got even Demyx to laugh. "Okay now to go back across the street." I said walking past them and crossing the street, all the while doing it backwards. "Next we have the best ice cream shop." I said showing the store called 'Ducky's'. "Next to it is the photo shop." I showed. The photo shop was called 'Knight Vision'. "Now we need to get back on the main road." I said turning around again…

"Okay now we have the show store, Pegasus, owned by Meg's dad. Across the street is our best vet Wild Hart, owned by mother! "I explained with a big smile. "Now down to the right is the hospital Radiant Ocean, the main doctor is Eric Ocean's father Fletcher." I explained. We didn't go down to it at all… "Okay now follow me." I said heading to the left instead. "First off is the auto shop Gummi Shop. Across the street here is the only grocery store in town, The Garden. At the end of this street is the local College, Radiant Academy." I explained before heading back to the main street again. "Okay to the right are houses, same with the left as you know cause we live on that street." I said passing those streets up. After about a mile from were we started we got to two other streets. "To the left is the elementary school, Radiant E, and to the right id the middle school, Radian Lick. I know the names suck…" I explained. "Can we go back now, my legs are starting to hurt." Kairi asked. "Yeah the only thing left is the arm base but we can't get on the ground anyway…" I said this time walking normally back to the restaurant…

**Okay I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT LOVES! THINGS JUST HAPPENED AND I JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME... HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NOT MUCH ON THIS ONE BUT ITS A FILLER AND IT EXPLAINS AND GIVES YOU AN IDEA OF WHAT THE TOWN RADIANT GARDEN LOOKS LIKE...**


	30. They Know

**Chapter 30: "They know"**

I noticed something during the tour… Axel liked to lead… What was weird though was how no-one stopped him from walking backwards the whole time…" Does he walk like that all the time?" Kadaj asked, well anyone who was listening really… "Nah, only when hes super excited. You guys moving in next door is the most excitement we've seen in a while." Kairi answered. The walk back to the restaurant didn't take that long at all so before I knew it we were in front of it.

"Hope you guys are hungry? Don't worry about money though, Gin loves to give free food to newcomers. Just make sure next time you go here you have money." Axel said opening the door and letting everyone in. Inside was HUGH! The walls were a dark red with some golden dragons painted on them. The dragons were those very long Japanese dragons. There was an archway when you first walk in that said 'Come in as guest, Leave as Family' in very fancy writing. "Welcome to Soul Repper Town! How can I help you guys today?" Said a woman waitress. I knew she was a waitress because she had on a apron over her long red Japanese dress. "Hey Momo. We need one of your long tables please." Xemnas said to the waitress. "Of course guys follow me." Mom the waitress said with a smile.

We were all seated at a long table in the left corner that was just big enough for us. "Here are your menus, I'll be back shortly." Momo said only handing ,menus to me and by brothers. "Why didn't she give you guys any?" Yazoo asked. "We eat here, like two times a week. We know the menu by heart and she knows we do…" Marluxia answered with a smile. Yazoo seems to like Marluxia… Before Momo came back to take our orders a very tall man with short white hair came up to us with a very creepy smile. "You must be Sephiroth's four boys, nice to meet you I'm Gin the owner and cook." Gin introduced with a bow never losing his creepy smile. "Father don't scare them…" Said a red almost orange hair woman coming up to us. "Oh I'm sorry Orihime dear, you know I don't mean too." Gin said kissing his daughter, Orihime, on the top of her head.

"You will get used to father showing up all of the sudden and his smile." Orihime said with a gentle smile. "No it's okay… What I believe creped us out was how he knew who our father is." Loz said before kissing her hand. Orihime blushed before getting her hand back. "Loz now you are the one creeping someone out. Put your ass down." Kadaj said with a sigh. Loz sat down without a word. "I won't take no for an answer, all of you eat for free today, and yes Reno that means you guys too." Gin said with his smile again. "Yo…" Reno said with a smile and nod. That was when Momo came back. "Is everyone ready now?" Momo asked in her little shy voice. "Oh sweetie there's no reason to be shy around us. We don't bite…. Much…" Loz said. Without missing a beat Kadaj and Yazoo smacked the back of Loz's head. Momo blushed deeply before taking our orders. "I'll get right on them then. Momo be a dear and call Toushiro for me, he was suppose to be here by now." Gin said before going to the kitchen. Momo nodded to Gin and went to the restaurant phone.

"Loz I swear can you NOT flirt for one day?!" I asked. "What flirting? I was being nice to them, unlike you three." Loz counteracted. "Um… okay… Then what was that 'sweaty' and kissing the others hand about then?" I asked. "I was letting them know I was straight for incase they would like to hook up sometime." Loz answered. Me, Kadaj, and Yazoo groaned… "Is he always like that?" Larxene asked me. "Yeah… not with every woman though, just the shy ones. He loves to make them blush." I answered. No one else heard this cause we were whispering. I whispered cause I figured she didn't want anyone to know she asked. Now I'm thinking she likes Loz…

While we waited for our food we all talked and learned a little more about each other. I can really see everyone of them being my friend, even Xemnas. It's kind of weird but it seems like we belong here… Just as Momo finished giving us our food on a big cart, I saw the Spanish teacher, Toushiro, walk in. "Toushiro!" Momo yelled before running and hugging him. "Ha ha love you two Momo." Toushiro said hugging back. "They're best friends." Kairi answered our unspoken question. "Momo don't keep all of Toushiro's hugs to yourself." The art teacher, Rangiku, said from behind Toushiro. "Sorry Mrs. Kurosaki." Momo said letting go. "That's his mom." Sora answered just before Rangiku hugged him from behind putting his head in between her big breast. "Mother… you know I hate that." Toushiro said. I can swear I saw a vein in his forehead. "Tough I have the right!" Rangiku responded. "Honey let him go I need a word with him." Gin said popping up next to Momo all of the sudden making her jump. "Okay Gin." Rangiku said before letting go but not before giving him a kiss on the check. "Why is he short? I mean his mom and dad are at least 6 foot each." Loz asked. "He got it from our grandfather, dads dad. He was 3 foot also." a tall man answered coming out of the kitchen. "This is Ichigo, Toushiro and Orihime's brother. Ichigo this is Riku, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz." Sora introduced. "Nice to meet you." Ichigo said messing Sora's hair up, making him laugh.

"Hey dad are we going to hear what you got to say or should I go back home?" Ichigo asked. "No, no follow me boys." Gin said leading them to… somewhere… "Ichigo is best friends with our brother Cloud and Leon which makes him like a brother to us." Sora said trying, with very little success, fixing his hair… Sora always seems to explain things he doesn't need to… Maybe he thinks we'll get the wrong idea… That just makes him more sweet…

A hour went by, by the time we all finished eating. As Momo was gathering our plates a man with tattoos on his face and neck came up and grabbed the plates from Momo's hands. "Oh it's okay sur-" Momo was saying before she saw who it was. The man smiled and put down the plates. "Happy Birthday Momo." The man said. "You back… Oh brother!" Momo said tears going down her face before hugging the man in a bear hug. The man chuckled and hugged back. "That's Momo's older brother Hisagi, he must be back from Iraq already." Axel explained.

Momo had let go of her older brother just before we heard Mr. Toushiro talking. "Ichigo grow up already. It's fathers choose so we-" Mr. Toushiro was saying when he walked back into the room, only stopping when he saw Hisagi. "Surprise my love." Hisagi said walking up to Mr. Toushiro and bending down to hug him. "When?… I mean why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Toushiro asked. "Cause I wanted to surprise Momo… She would have noticed you being more happy…" Hisagi answered letting go. Mr. Toushiro smiled before giving Hisagi a very passionate kiss. I blushed feeling a little like a spy then. "Ha ha Welcome back Hisagi, Bya told me you'd be home today." Ichigo said after their kiss. "Ow!" Hisagi said rubbing his check after Toushiro had hit him. "My own brother and his boyfriend knew before me! I should-" Toushiro was saying before Hisagi kissed him again. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Hisagi said with a smile. "… you better…" Toushiro said before taking Hisagi's lower lip between his teeth and pulling on it making him moan. "We ca celebrate my birthday later brother, right now you need Toushiro's um…. Welcome home…" Momo said blushing deeply. With a laugh Hisagi picked up Toushiro, bride style, and left the restaurant…

"…damn…" Yazoo said breaking the silence. Ichigo looked at him and burst out laughing. All four of us blushed making some of the others to laugh. Gin came out when he heard all of the laughing. "What's so funny?" Gin asked. "Hisagi's back. Toushiro pretty much got him worked up and Hisagi carried him away… The new kids blushed!" Ichigo said between his laughter. "Yes, well it has been six months since he left for Iraq hasn't it?" Gin asked with his smile. "Hisagi's back? And left before I got a hug? He will pay…" Mrs. Rangiku said walking in as Gin was talking. "Yes honey he was… Leave Toushiro alone for a couple of hours…" Gin responded. "Finally Toushiro will be himself again… Hes miserable when Hisagi's not around…" Rangiku said with a smile…

After a couple of minutes we finally left the restaurant but not before agreeing to give father Gin's number. Apparently there were friends or something… So I got into Axel's car once again with Sora sitting in the back with me again. On the way back to Axel's, I not so accidentally, touched knees with Sora hoping he would get the hint… I saw Sora blush but not move his knee… Oh yes its working…

We got back to Axel's way too soon for my liking. When Sora got out my knee felt cold and alone without his… Man I got it bad! "Do you guys have time to hang out some more?" Kairi asked now standing next to Sora. "I don't see why not." Kadaj answered. "Good." Kairi responded before dragging Sora to her house. "Come on guys!" Sora said with his cute goofy smile. "Sometimes I wonder if hes made of sugar." Axel said shaking his head. "Just means you won't be bored with him around…" I responded without thinking.

"…Do you like Sora?" Axel asked me. "Axel…" Roxas responded. Okay heart beat, calm down. "Well yeah, I like all of you." I responded. Axel smiled. "Well thanks but that's not what I meant actually…" Axel responded. "Guys what's taking you three so long!?" Sora yelled from Axel's door. I blushed and Axel's smile got bigger. "I knew it…" Axel said before walking to the door leaving me speechless. "…Riku just don't hurt him okay… Sora's been through a lot." Roxas said making me focus on something besides my rapped heart beat. Before I could respond Roxas went inside. Damn… Am I that obvious?…

I walked in freaking out. "Are you okay Ri?" Yazoo asked. "Yeah… Axel and Roxas figured it out though." I answered quietly. Yazoo's eyes got big. "…Figured what out?" Sora asked walking up to us. I felt like I was going to pass out. "Riku are you feeling okay? You don't look so good…" Sora asked…


	31. Rumor

**Warning Sex close to end of this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 31: "Rumors…"

I just got done chewing out Axel when… "Riku!" Sora yelled. I looked over to see Yazoo gently laying down an unconscious Riku. All of us rushed over to them. "Yaz what happened?" Kadaj asked kneeling next to Riku. "I don't know, he just passed out." Yazoo answered putting Riku's head in his lap. "Loz go get dad." Kadaj ordered. Loz ran out the door… "Is he okay?" Sora asked. "I hope so." Yazoo answered.

Not even a minute went by before Sephiroth came running in with a needle? Sephiroth sat down on his knees next to Kadaj before feeling Riku's forehead. That's when Tifa came walking in. "What's wrong?!" Tifa asked. "I knew he should have taken his meds before leaving." Sephiroth said before driving the needle into Riku's leg and injecting him with something. "Sephiroth?…" Tifa asked. "He has really bad asthma Tifa…" Sephiroth answered before Riku blinked his eyes open. "…Ow… My chest hurts." Riku said. "Well what do you expect after having an attack?" Sephiroth responded feeling Riku's forehead again. "Other then your chest Riku, how do you feel?" Sephiroth asked. " okay I think so…" Riku said sitting up.

"What happened Riku?" Sora asked on the verge of tears. Riku looked at Sora with sadness in his eyes. "Sorry for scaring everyone… I forgot my meds…" Riku responded. Sora shook his head before hugging Riku, making Riku's eyes go big. "It's okay, but don't do that again!" Sora said his voice breaking. I saw Sephiroth smile a little. "Sora you might not be helping right now…" I said touching Sora's back. Sora let go of Riku with an apology. "No I'm sorry Sora… I should have told you guy that I wasn't…. feeling good…" Riku responded before standing up without help. "I'm just glad I unpacked your emergence shots." Sephiroth said rubbing Riku's shoulder.

"So not only did Riku get his mother face but also her asthma…" Tifa said out of the blue. "Yeah and only Riku…" Sephiroth answered. "Riku you need to take your breathing treatment." Sephiroth said. "I'm okay now dad." Riku said. "Riku…" Sephiroth said back. Riku's shoulders went down. "I know… you're right…" Riku responded. "Sorry kids but Riku has had enough for today." Sephiroth announced. "Get better Riku." Sora said as Sephiroth made Riku turn and leave. "Is he okay guys?" I asked. "Yeah but this never happened before… Riku has never had an attack so bad that he passed out…" Kadaj answered. "I know he said you figured something out and he seemed freaked out…" Sora said turning to me. "I told you not to tease Axel." I responded giving Axel a look. "Like I knew he'd freak!" Axel responded.

Kadaj and them didn't stay too long after that and Yuffie walked with Sora on their way home. I had to block Sora out the whole time and he didn't like it at all… After they left everyone else did and pretty soon it was just me and Axel in the basement on the couch. "Are you mad?" Axel asked me. "No… not at you anyways. I'm mad at myself for blocking Sora out like that after I promised not too." I responded leaning into Axel.

We sat there for a couple of minutes doing nothing. Axel moved a little reaching for something in his back pocket. I was wondering what it was until I heard a click. "Axel you better not burn anything down here…" I said pinching him arm that he had around my waist. "Ow! Oh shit!" Was what I heard before Axel threw me off of the couch before leaping up himself. "Oh shit! Roxy get that glass of water!" Axel yelled now jumping on the floor next to the couch. I ran and got the water just as Axel yelled again. "Fuck!" I ran over to the couch and threw the water on the flame that started up the couch, extinguishing it out. "…Damn it…" Axel said behind me with a hiss…

I turned to see Axel holding his foot. "Let me see it Axel." I said making him sit down on another couch. Axel hissed as I slowly and carefully took off his now melted shoe. " Well what do you expect when you try to put out a fire with your foot…" I said now taking off his sock. "Don't tell mom…" Axel said as I saw the redness of his foot in the dim light. "How bad is it?" Axel asked. "Not that bad… it looks like it just heated the skin. It might blister later though Ax." I answered lightly running my fingers over it. "You know if it wasn't for the pain I'd be SO turned on right now…" Axel said with his famous smirk. "Oh shut up Axel…" I said fighting the urge to slap his foot.

I was able to slip past Tifa to get he first aid kit in the bathroom and bring it back down stairs. "Okay I think it's best if I wrapped your foot up okay." I said kneeling in front of him. 'K…" Axel responded letting me doctor up his foot. Once I was done I kissed the top of his foot before laying it down and standing up staying an inch away from his body. Axel growled lightly before I gave him a passionate kiss, straitening his lap. Both of us moaned into the kiss, neither giving up dominance. We didn't break our kiss or our battle for dominance until the need for air became to much. "…Fuck me Roxy…" Axel moaned out. That made me shiver visibly. "You have to be quiet Axel, your mother and Kairi are still up…" I said sitting up and taking off my shirt as he took off his. "I will love…" Axel responded before kissing and biting my stomach making me grasp and pull on his fiery hair…

Axel started sucking my neck while I unzipped his pants and grabbed his clothed member. Axel responded by bucking his hips into me making both of us moan. "Mmm tease…" Axel said as I squeezed. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back against the couch before sliding to the floor. I looked at him, holding his eyes in mine, as I freed his cock and ran my tongue from the base to the tip. Axel groaned, closed his eyes, and threw his head back as I deep-throated him with a moan. Before to long he had his hand massaging my scalp and the other rubbing my back as I bopped up and down, going from the very tip to the base of his cock every time. Three years with being with Axel I have learned how to stop my gag reflex…

I didn't stop my assault on Axel's cock until he came in my mouth. I drank him while he tried not to scream… Once I had him milked dry I took off his pants and boxers before mine… "How do you want to do this Axel?" I asked going to Axel's secret stash grabbing the tube of X-treme oil. As an answer Axel got up and sat on his knees on the couch, butt in the air. I smiled and rimmed his hole with my tongue making him first jump then gasp then moan with need and pleasure. "Mmm… Roxy… Oh yeah… right there…" Axel kept saying over and over…

I stopped rimming him with my tongue in favor of more pleasure. I opened the tube and coated my fingers. I first inserted one the two fingers before Axel started backing into my hand. I added a third one for a couple of minutes before coating my cock. "Remember Axel, you need to be quiet." I said teasing him by slapping my cock on his hole. "…Roxy… don't tease…" Axel said in response. I smiled and kissed his back before going into him. I didn't stop until I was in all the way. "God you are like fire everywhere…" I said leaning into him. "Rox…move…" Axel said biting his bottom lip. I kissed his back again before raising up and almost out before slamming back in.

It went on like that for a good hour before Axel grabbed a pillow and bit into it as he came . Everything got even more tighter and hot and I came just as he finished, filling him. Axel collapsed into the couch disconnecting us before pulling me into his arms. "Thank you angel…" Axel said kissing my now sweaty neck. "I love you Axel…" I said cuddling up in his arms. "I love you two babe…" Axel said hugging ,e with surprising strength after what happened. "How is your foot?" I asked. "Feels good… You are a wonderful nurse though…" Axel answered grabbing a blanket on the couch and covering us up a little. "…Do you think Riku will be good for Sora?…" I asked. Axel chuckled. "Roxas I can't see the future but he seems to have already been good to him… I mean Sora's laughing and smiling again…" Axel responded. I turned around in Axel's arms. "My pyrro…" I said before giving him a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Oops. Yo didn't mean to walk in guys yo." Reno said from the stairs. I blushed. "Out Reno." Axel growled. "Yo, oh please, nothing I haven't seen… I need to tell you something though Axel, yo." Reno said actually walking up to the couch. "Reno what the hell!?" Axel said making sure that I was completely covered. "Yo sorry Roxas, I'll say this as fast as possible yo." Reno responded. "Get it over Reno." Axel responded. "Yo get this, I just got back from well… Luxord you know… Well anyways he told me something I just can't keep to myself yo." Reno said. "What?" I asked getting over the embarrassment. "Yo mom and Sephiroth use to date! Mom apparently cheated on Sephiroth with dad, that's why he didn't know dad died. They never talked since." Reno said. "…Wow… You don't think they'd get back together do you? That would be weird…" Axel responded. "Yo don't know, I asked the same thing…" Reno explained. "Didn't Sephiroth say he used to date Zexion's mom as well?" I asked. "Yeah I think so… Sounds to me Sephiroth was like Reno." Axel responded. "Yo what if Renji is our HALF brother. I mean he doesn't act like the rest of us…" Reno threw out there.

"Reno!" Tifa yelled from the stairs. Reno spun around. "Who told you this?!" Tifa asked. "…" "Never mind! Yes me and Sephiroth dated but it didn't work! Hes the one who set me and your father up! There has always been that rumor but its not true! Renji is Keith's son!" Tifa said very angry. "Yo mom calm down… I was going to ask you about all that in the morning okay…" Reno responded. "Well please tell who ever told you the truth! I thought people would drop it by now…" Tifa responded. "Yo mom Luxord told me but he also told me he wasn't sure if it was true or not… He told me to ask you." Reno explained. "…Luxord?… Why was you talking to him?" Tifa asked. "Yo I walked Larxene home and I asked him about Sephiroth. I wanted to know if he was like Hojo and if I could trust him around you… sorry." Reno answered. "Oh sweetie you don't have to worry… Sephiroth would never hurt anyone… Well unless they hurt someone. If he was here years ago, Aerith would be alive and HE would be dead, I know that. Me and Seph… We knew it wouldn't work… We were always close but as siblings… it just felt wrong you know… I was the one who broke us up though because he didn't want to hurt me… There is NO was Renji is his… We never did anything but kiss." Tifa explained. "That's nice and all but could you two leave…" Axel asked pulling me close to him. "Oh my god! Axel I didn't even notice! Reno! Upstairs now! I'm SO sorry Roxas dear…" Tifa said blushing and pushing Reno up the stairs. When the door closed me and Axel just started to laugh…


	32. We're family after all

Chapter 32: "We're family after all"

After saying good night to Yuffie I opened and slammed the front door. "Sora?… what the hell?! You never slam doors!" Leon said sitting on the couch. "Is Cloud here!?" I asked madly. Leon stood up and walked over to me. "No… what's wrong?" Leon asked. "Roxas! He blocked me out!" I said pushing past Leon. Leon grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Let go Leon!" I yelled trying to get him off but all Leon did was pull me to the couch, throwing me into it. "Stay! Now calm down Sora, what's really bothering you?" Leon asked calmly sitting down next to me and turning off the television. We stared at each other until I broke down crying. Leon grabbed me and gave me a hug and said nothing while I cried for the next five minutes or so.

Once I calmed down Leon let go and gave me a tissue. I wiped my eyes with it. "What happened Sora? Start at the beginning." Leon asked calmly. "Well… everything was perfect… Until we got back to Axels that is… Axel and Roxas found out something about Riku that made him FREAK out… He passed out… I was so worried… I kept praying he wouldn't die… I can't watch someone die again… never again Leon…" I said breaking down again. Leon hugged me again and rubbed my back, calming me… "Loz went and got their dad. He came back with a needle and grounded it into Riku's leg… Apparently Riku has really bad asthma… Roxas won't tell me what he knows…" I explained calmly. "…I see… Maybe he promised not to tell Sora… Don't get mad until you talk okay. Do you want something to drink?" Leon asked. I nodded. "Okay sit here and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Leon said standing and walking into the kitchen…

While Leon was making me some hot chocolate I looked at the time, 6:00 p.m. Where's Cloud? Leon came back in and handed me my mickie mouse cup with hot chocolate in it with a smile. I smiled back as I took it. "Leon, where's Cloud anyways?" I asked. "The grocery store, why A\\I thought I helped…" Leon answered. "No you did, you always help. I was just wondering…" I explained. "Good, there for a minute I thought I didn't… I need to be helpful to you Roxas somehow…" Leon responded. I blinked. "Leon your family, you don't need to help to be loved by us." I responded. "Awe Sora… You are two sweet for words…" Leon said hugging me. "Sorry for yelling at you…" I apologized. "Forget it I'm use yo yelling. You have to be to go through the training…" Leon said with a smile. I laughed. "Yeah guess your right…" I responded before drinking my hot chocolate…

"You really like Riku, don't you?" Leon asked out of the blue. I chocked a little on my chocolate. Leon laughed and patted my back. " I'll take that as a yes." Leon said. Once I was better I sat down my cup. "Leon how did you feel when you first met Cloud?" I asked. "Well dad was transferred here when I was 15, at the time I didn't know my sexuality… When I first met Cloud I couldn't breathe… I never met someone so godly before… Ha-ha sounds stupid I know…" Leon explained. "No it doesn't… When I saw Riku… my heart did cartwheels… its his eyes… ocean…. Deep… different…" I explained fading away. "Earth to Sora! Ha-ha… Cloud says when you have feelings like that, its your soul recognizing its mate." Leon said when I came back. I blushed. "That's what Kairi said… Leon what should I do?" I responded and asked. "Sorry Sora, only you can decide what to do…" Leon answered. "Axel and Kairi plan on getting us together… I don't know how he feels… Roxas said Hiroshi would want me to be happy… I don't know…" I responded. "I wish I could tell you what the right thing is Sora but only your heart can answer that… Wow… I sound old…" Leon said. We started to laugh as the front door opened…

Cloud came in with his arms full of grocery bags looking at us with a weird look. All that did was make us laugh even harder. "Are you two done or do I have to carry in all of the bags myself?" Cloud asked. "Sorry Cloud but you had the funniest look just then." I said standing up and walking out of the house to Cloud's car. The whole back seat was full of groceries. I grabbed about six bags and turned around to find Leon waiting for me. I smiled and carried the bags inside as Cloud walked out to grab more still. I walked into the kitchen to see the table half full so I added the ones I had to fill it up. Leon came in and set his hands full on the counter by the sink. We kept the row going until everything was inside…

"I'll put the groceries away, Sora needs to tell you about his day." Leon said after kissing Cloud on the couch. Leon left the front room and left me with Cloud. "Sora?" Cloud asked not understanding what Leon met. "'sigh' Cloud lets sit down first okay." I said before turning around and walking towards the couch. Cloud followed me without a word.

Once we were both seated I told Cloud about my day… "Oh Sora I can't even imagine what was going through your mind… I know how you feel about Riku and I know how you are… He is okay though right?" Cloud responded then asked as he pulled me into a bear hug. "Yeah his brother's said he would be fine and his dad is with him so I guess so…" I answered. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you got home." Cloud said letting me go. "Its okay. Leon was here. Leon helped a lot actually." I responded with a smile. "Well I'm glad Leon helped… I'm happy to know that if for whatever reason I'm not there when you need me, Leon can." Cloud responded.

The rest of the night just flew by after that… Before I knew it, I was changed and in bed. I just laid there starring up at the ceiling thinking back from today… In Axel's car… when mine and Riku's knees touched… My heart was pounding so hard and I was so scared to more or look at him.. Somewhere deep inside me I wished he had did it on purpose… I had to laugh at myself… its only been, what a little over a week, since I met him… Can two people fall in love so fast, so soon? I don't know…

The next thing I knew was that the sun shinning in my eyes woke me up… " 'yawn' What time is it?" I asked no-one. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my alarm… 12:02p.m… Wow I woke up early for a Sunday… I slowly got out of bed and grabbed some new closes before heading towards the bathroom. I didn't bother with closing and locking my door because I knew Axel won't be here on a Sunday unless he spends the night which he didn't, thank god! Every cense Hiroshi died Axel hasn't slept over. I guess he feels that I'll get sad and depressed if I heard them doing anything. To tell the truth I probably would have at least until Riku… I shook my head free of the thoughts as I took off my closes and turned on the water, setting it to the right temperature. Once it was just right I jumped in and close the door…

I turned off the water being really surprised and happy at myself for getting through a whole shower without masturbating to thoughts of Riku. I opened the door and grabbed my towel to dry myself before walking out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist before going to the sink just in case Cloud or Leon came up here… I got done and dressed without anyone walking in so I happily walked downstairs…

Once downstairs I noticed it looked like no one was home. I shrugged it off and headed for the kitchen to fix me some lunch slash breakfast…

By the time I was done eating, it was 1:22p.m by the clock and no-one… I checked my cell phone for calls… none, so I started looking around the house for a note. After checking every usual place for a note, three times, I gave up. "Maybe I should call them…" I said to myself. I decided to call Leon first, no answer, so I left a message. Next I tried Cloud. As it was ringing I heard his cell phone going off in his and Leon's room.

I close my cell phone and knocked on their door, nothing. "Cloud! Leon! I'm coming in okay?!" I yelled to give them a heads up. After receiving no answer I turned the knob and opened the door…

I sat up in bed screaming until Cloud and Leon turned on my light and ran to my side. "Sora! What happened?!" Cloud asked scared to death. I gave Cloud the tightest hug I have every gave. "I-I had a nightmare… Everything was fine at first, until I couldn't find anyone here. I called your cell and I heard it coming from your room… When I opened the door… There you two were, dead…" I finished hugging Cloud even tighter if it was possible and cried…

"Shhh… it was just a dream… Me and Leon are fine. I promise to never leave you Sora…" Cloud responded crying himself. Before I got done crying I felt Leon hug me two from behind. I finally calmed down with them both just rocking my back and forth…

"I'm okay now… What time is it?" I asked ass they let go of me. Leon looked at my clock. "4a.m." Leon answered removing a tear from my check with his thumb and a smile. I smiled back before yawning. "Do you think you can sleep? I can stay until you fall asleep?" Cloud asked the suggested. "No I think I'll be fine… Sorry for waking you guys up and scaring you." I answered then apologized. "Sora there's nothing to apologize about, we're family after all…" Leon responded kissing my forehead. That made me giggle.

After some pre-swaying, Cloud and Leon went back to bed and I was able to fall back to sleep… This time with no dreams, thank god…

***Sorry it took so long guys^^; I got really interested in myspace and face book games. I know WTF?! Lol Anyways… now you have something to think about, is this just dream or am I giving you an idea of what will happen in the future? Sorry only I know! *insert evil laugh here***


	33. Confessions

I am so soooo so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter… I wish I had a good excuse but… I don't. I got a review about a way to improve my writing and so this is the first chapter of the improvement. Please let me know how you feel about it. The chapter itself is pretty short but at the end of this chapter was the perfect ending…. Not the story! Just the chapter^^; don't freak out loves, there is still more to come :D

* * *

Chapter 33: "Confessions"

I was sleeping really good when I heard Roxas screaming. I bolted up in bed and shook him awake.

"Rox what's wrong?" I asked in a sleepy tone. Roxas sat up and cried in his hands… I hugged him as there was a knock on the door.

"Axel it's mom, I'm coming in okay?" Mom's voice said through the door.

"You can." I responded whipping Roxas' hair out of his sweat and tear covered face. Mom opened the door and turned on the light, Kairi and Reno right behind her.

"What happened?" Mom asked walking up to us.

"…Sorry for waking all of you up, it… Sora had a nightmare… I… felt the fear…" Roxas explained.

"Oh sweetie, do you need to talk to him?" Mom asked.

"…no… Cloud is taking care of it… Sora's calming down…" Roxas responded.

"What was the dream about?" Kairi asked.

"…I don't know… I didn't have the dream but whatever it was, first made him happy, then curious, then worried, and at the end terrified… if Sora need me, I'll know…" Roxas explained.

"Well okay Roxas, try and get some sleep, it's four in the morning." Mom said petting Roxas' hair with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Tifa…" Roxas said….

"I worry about you and Sora, Roxas, you know this… I'm always here." Mom responded shhing Reno and Kairi out of my room.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked rubbing his back.

"I'm fine… I don't get it though…Sora stopped having nightmares… First after mom and dad died… then Hiroshi… Damn… I think its because of Riku's attack…" Roxas responded, more just thinking out loud than to me… I kissed Roxas gently on the lips and pushed him down so he was laying down.

"Try to sleep babe." I told him before covering us up all the way and wrapping him into my arms… I didn't fall back asleep until I heard his breathing even out in his sleep…

I didn't wake up again until I felt someone poking my check. I groaned and swatted the invaded poking hand away. Then I started to think… I still feel Roxas wrapped in my arms… then who?… I opened my eyes in alarm before blinking them to get adjusted to the change of light.

"Morning sunshine! The earth says hello!" Said the most, annoying, loud, voice, on earth!

"Pinky why the HELL! Are you in my ROOM!" I yelled before sitting up, making sure me and Roxas was completely covered.

Roxas yawned and stretched under the covers before opening his eye… "Oh hey Marty… Marty!?" Roxas said pulling the covers tightly to him.

"Out…Now!" I demanded.

Without any warning I had Marluxia straitening me and him shaking my shoulders, all while he talked really fast. "!"

"…Okay one, stop shaking me!" I said as calmly as possible. He listened and stopped shaking me. "Good now get off me, your freaking me out pinky." He listened again… "Now tell me what you were saying in a normal speed please?" I asked getting a weird look from Roxas…

Marluxia took a deep breath… "They won't answer the door, and Sora asked me to check on Riku for him, and no one answered… I am not discovering anybody dead… never again…" Marluxia explained.

"… Get out…" I responded.

"But-" Marluxia started.

"So I can get dressed and check for you Marty…" I explained.

"…Thank you Axel…" Marluxia responded before leaving my room.

"Why didn't I know Sora was so worried to call Marty?…" Roxas asked himself, getting dressed as well.

"Don't worry right now babe, Sora had a reason…" I responded zipping up my pants…

Before I knew it I was in front of their door… "Well… are you going to knock?" Roxas asked behind me. Without speaking I knocked… I waited for a good minute, no answer.

"See." Marty said behind me. I shook it off and knocked louder… still nothing…

…Maybe something IS wrong… I thought before peaking through the window… "Maybe they aren't home?" I suggested.

"Axel their car is here… I think their bikes are two." Roxas responded.

"Then why aren't they answering?" I asked looking inside again.

"…it's because we were in the back yard Axel." Said a voice. I jumped and fell off the ledge into a bush. "Didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Riku said laughing a little, now looking down at me. I blinked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said getting up with a helping hand from Riku…

"So what did you guys want?" Riku asked.

Oh just check on you… How are you?" I responded then asked.

"I'm fine, sorry for scaring you guys like that…" Riku responded with a sad look.

"It's okay, but maybe you should talk to Sora…" Marluxia responded.

"Sora?… Why?" Riku asked.

"He was SO worried about you that he begged me to check on you for him." Marluxia answered. Oh for once I'm glad pinky has no clue what he just did… I smirked…

"Why is he so worried?" Riku asked. That was the last straw…

"Riku, I promised not to tell but hell, I'm going to…Sora…likes…you…like…you…like…him…" I said nice and slow in front of his face.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled in disbelief.

That's when Riku blushed… "you…you mean… he likes me, likes me?…" Riku whispered.

"Yes, but he's afraid of losing anyone else…" I answered.

"I can't believe you Axel… Sora will never thrust you again…" Roxas said.

"…wait… You like Sora?!" Marluxia yelled finally catching up. Riku blushed even more then…

"Marluxia call Sora and tell him Riku's fine…" I spoke breaking the silence. Marluxia grabbed his phone and called Sora… "Put it on speaker, without him knowing." I demanded, he did…

"…Marty?… Please tell me he's fine…I… can't take it if…-"

"He's fine Sora, all better!" Marluxia answered happily.

"Oh thank god… I'm sorry I made you check… I… I couldn't bring myself to go over there… if…I…" Sora said over the speaker in the saddest tone I've heard from him since Hiroshi's death…

Riku slowly walked to Marluxia and asked for the phone without words… Marluxia gave it to him with a smile and nod.

"Sora?…" Riku spoke.

"Ri-Riku!?" Sora responded…

"I'm sorry for scaring you so much… I'm fine…And…' Riku looked at us' … I love you… so much… I can't explain it! I- Yazoo said that the way I feel for you, so fast… is because… we're soul mates…" Riku said, a tear going down his check. "…thump."

"Sora!" Came Leon's voice. "Sora are you okay!? How'd you fall out of bed anyways?" Leon asked. Riku's eyes got big.

"…RIKU LOVES ME!!!! SQEALL!!!!!!" Sora responded.

"…I'm death now…" Leon responded.

"gasp, THE PHONE!" Sora responded. "Riku?… I-I- I love you two… I- I never felt this way… I-I loved you the moment I saw you…" Sora responded. Riku smiled.

I looked at Roxas to see him smiling and crying at the same time… I did good…

* * *

SQEALL!!!!! I loved where I ended this SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much! Hope you enjoy!


	34. His first kiss

Chapter 34: "His first kiss"

"Sora?… Sora?… I said with no response.

"Sora ran off… I'm guessing to you. This is Leon, and Riku, welcome to the family. Treat him bad and not even your father will find you… Bye!" And just like that he cut the line…

I was still in shock as Marluxia took his phone back from me… Did I just get threatened with me life? Damn… it's a good thing I plan on keeping Sora… OMG Sora! He heading here!

"Are you okay?" Marluxia asked, now in front of me.

"Um…I…never had a… real boyfriend… its scary…" I responded freaking out a little.

"Well don't faint again! Sora's on his way here and that's the last thing he needs to see you do!" Roxas said next to me, rubbing the rest of his tears away….

"I… I never had a boyfriend out of concealment… what do I do?…" I asked anyone really…

"…Just do what you feel is right…" Marluxia answered as I saw Sora turning the corner in a rapid speed, that made him slip a little…

"Riku!!!" Sora yelled running even swifter if that was even possible… Everyone moved away from me and that worried me a little…

Before I even knew it I was on the ground with Sora on top of me, hugging me and squealing.

"What on earth is all of this racket!" Father yelled. I looked over at him just in time to see him smile… I smiled back.

Sora jumped off of me so fast I had to blink to figure out what happened… "I'm so sorry Mr. Storm!" Sora apologized.

I looked at dad to see him with an unreadable face… Then he smirked. "Welcome into our family Sora." And with that dad went back to the backyard…

I go up from the ground to see a bewildered look on Sora's face, that when he looked at me I couldn't help but snigger. "You'll get use to him…" I said seeing Sora smile a my snigger.

Sorry for knocking you down." Sora apologized.

I sniggered again and rubbed his cheek with my right hand making him flush. "Sora… never apologized for anything… I love your looks and reactions… I love everything about you… Especially when you flush like you are right now…" I said with a smile as he flushed more and smiled back…

"Oh my god it IS true!" Came Yazoo's voice. We all looked over to where father was to see all of my brothers. Again, before I knew it I was on the ground, this time with Sora next to me and a squealing Yazoo on top of me… This is getting irritating…

"Yazoo don't make them death!" Kadaj yelled, dragging Yazoo off of us.

"Well pardon me if I'm happy for our little brother! I was getting tired of him day-dreaming when I mentioned Sora's name." Yazoo responded. Now it was my turn to blush…

Loz laughed as he helped us up. "Yaz is happy again… I told ya it'd all work out little bro…" Loz said with a smile.

"You just had to give him sugar…" I responded to Loz. Loz's response was an evil smirk with an evil hand movement, you know that whole my plan is working kind of thing, making his fingertips touch. I just sighed and shook my head… Why me?…

"Um… Roxas, Marluxia, Axel, how about going with us so these two can talk?" Kadaj spoke. Without a word everyone left me and Sora alone…

"…Sora?… Can…can I kiss you?…" I asked walking closer to him.

"…Riku you don't have to ask… Just don't be disappointed… This is my first kiss…" Sora responded.

"Your first kiss?… You'll let me give you your first kiss?" I asked. Sora nodded in response. "Oh Sora… thank you…"

That's when I took in what Sora was wearing… He had on a bright green tank-top with bright blue jeans… He defiantly loves color… He's like a bright rainbow…. My rainbow.

I moved some of his hair behind his ear before leaning in to kiss him. I slowly moved right hand from his hair, down his arm as my other hand cupped his back, pulling him almost flush with me. Sora blushed more and closed his eyes as I felt him put his hands on my hips. I closed my eyes as I kissed him on the lips. Sora moaned a little and that encouraged me to try and deepen the kiss…

I lightly ran my tongue on his bottom lip which made him gasp and open his mouth a little. I took my chance and stuck my tongue in and deepened the kiss… Sora moaned a little louder this time and moved my right hand to his butt! Hot damn! Sora's bold! I inched myself closer to him and shivered with him as our semi-hard-on's touched through our pants…

I pulled away, receiving a wine if disappointment. I chuckled. "I don't was to stop either Sora, but we should…" I responded.

"…Your right… So… now what?…" Sora asked me.

I smiled at him before cleaning some saliva off of his lips. "We plan our first date I believe…" I answered.

I know its reallt short but hell I can't think of anything else for this chapter and i don't want you to know where they are going for their first date yet so yeah... enjoy!


	35. a new couple

**i would love to think all of you who have read and commented on this, and i'm sorry for taking sooo long! Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: "A new couple"

We followed Kadaj and them to their backyard to leave Sora and Riku alone… Once we got there, their father, Sephiroth, smirked…

"I see they finally told each other… heh… I can just hear Zack now… 'Oh god… not Hojo's grandson!…' ha-ha… Man I miss them…" Sephiroth said sitting down.

"So you really was friends with my dad?" I asked Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled at me. "We were the four musketeers… Me, Zack, Tifa, and Keith… since we were babies…" Sephiroth answered.

"Then why'd you leave?" Axel asked.

"… Military… I was assigned to Hawaii for a year and Calypso was my wife already so obliviously she went with me… We kept in touch… for a while. I guess we all just fell apart… I regret it though…" Sephiroth answered with a sad look plastered on his face.

"That's not going to happen with us and Namine, Hayner, and Wakka… I won't let it." Yazoo announced.

"Well I hope not Yazoo… Namine and Wakka's mother was, is, like a second mother to you guys and I owe her a lifetime for that… She helped out more than you know, when your mother died…" Sephiroth responded.

That's when I got a weird feeling… it was like Sora was… no… Sora's horny…

"Rox what's wrong?" Axel asked looking a little worried…

I smirked. "Oh nothings wrong… Everything's perfect actually… I believe Sora just got his first kiss…" I announced.

"No way!" Marty responded.

"Way to go little bro…" Loz responded also.

"Loz shut up… You know Riku's sensitive about stuff like that. Don't tease." Kadaj ordered Loz.

"I won't mother…" Loz responded in a sarcastic tone…

During all of that I was thinking in my head of how much Riku's family puts me in the mind of Axel's… It was scary really… That's when I got a message in my head…

'Rox. We're coming to you guys so stop talking about us.' Sora's voice said in my head.

"Guys shut up… They're coming over." Was the only thing I said before I was in a bear hug… a Sora bear hug.

"Rox! I'm so happy!!!" Sora yelled in my ear. All I could do was smile and hug him… I really don't think I need to voice how happy I am for him right now… he knows…

"Riku congrats! You have to tell me what Sora's like in-" Axel was saying.

"If you finish that sentence!" I warned knowing I didn't need to finish…

Sora stopped hugging me and gave Axel a death glare similar to mine…

"Heh… never mind." Axel responded completely scared now…

I looked over at Riku to see him with a light flush on his cheeks and him staring at Axel as if he had two heads… I couldn't help but smirk…

'Sora don't worry, Riku's mad at Axel for even thinking he'd tell something like that, look for yourself.' I communicated with Sora.

Sora glanced and saw what I saw… Sora smiled… 'I have a wonderful boyfriend…' Sora communicated back to me… He sure does…

"…Um… Could you all just forget what I said please… I'm not that perverted or anything it's just that, well… I'm sorry but I think twins making out would be so hot!" Axel responded.

"… Axel I love you but it's never going to happen… You might as well give up." I responded rubbing his arm. Axel pouted…

"Don't feel so sad… I still think watching two woman go at it, is hot…" Loz said, just having to add his option in there…

Riku just shook his head as he walked to stand next to Sora… "Loz just… stop while you're ahead…" Riku spoke.

"That's a wise choice Loz…" Sephiroth responded. Loz just crossed his arms over his chest…

"Fine… whatever… I have a date to get ready for anyways…" Loz responded before walking to the door…

"Who?" Riku asked.

"That one girl named Patricia… She didn't listen to me when I told her all he wants is sex… Oh well guess she'll figure it out…" Kadaj answered…

"Patricia?… Patricia Garcia?… She sleeps with everyone… Hell she was the one who took Reno's cherry!" Axel responded…

"…boys…" Sephiroth said before getting up and going back to work on the garage…

"Um guys… I think we should stop talking about that… Father seems to be getting tired of it… Trust me… don't get on his bad-side." Yazoo said glancing at the garage…

"Yazoo's right… Lets go inside." Kadaj responded, leading the way inside…

Kadaj took us in to their living room that had a 'L' section couch. "… Well sit down guys…" Kadaj said making Riku and Sora sit in a chair just big enough for them both. They both blushed as their legs touched.

Once we were all seated Loz came in with the closes he had on the day we met him… "You're seriously going to take Bessie? Dad banded you from her…" Kadaj spoke next to me.

Loz smirked. "Of course not… But dad didn't say anything about taking Riku's…" Lox responded.

"…You have a motorcycle?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yeah. Loz just don't… you know… on it please… I will kill you…" Riku responded.

"ha-ha Don't worry little bro… She won't be loved on.." Loz responded grabbing, I'm guessing, Riku's keys before leaving.

"… I would love to ride one…" Sora said.

Everyone just starred in disbelief. "Well then I know our transportation on our first date then…" Riku responded wrapping his hand in Sora's with a smile…

'…wow… Sora wants to try a lot of new things now… Riku is good for him then…' I thought to myself…


	36. Our first day

Chapter 36: "Our first Day…"

When it was time to go home Riku asked to walk me by ourselves so we stayed and talked a little until Axel got back from taking Roxas home…

"Roxy said he'd keep his mouth shut and let you tell Cloud." Axel relayed as he walked up.

"Oh okay, thanks Axel! Don't worry about picking me up in the morning, Riku's going to." I responded.

"See you tomorrow Axel." Riku said grabbing my hand as we started to walk.

As we walked down the street I still couldn't believe that I was with Riku… "Riku I… I'm so happy…" I told him squeezing his hand in mine…

"Oh Sora… come here…" Riku said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me towards him…

"Riku…" I responded before kissing Riku with all the love I have for him… As I was doing this he was kissing me back just as much and pulling me as close to him as possible… We did not stop until the need for air became to great…

"Sora… I will admit that I am scared to death of other people but with you next to me, I'm sure I can take anything… I love you so much." Riku said to me hugging me tightly…

"Oh Riku…" I responded a tear doing down my check as I hugged him back…

"Come on, lets get you home… We have all of tomorrow to be together… my blue eyed angel…" Riku said departing from me and wiping the tears away with his thumbs…

"…Blue eyed angel… I like that nickname…" I responded with a smile which was given back to me.

Like that, we started back up to taking me home, hand in hand…

It didn't take us long at all to get to my house, to my dis-pleasure… "Well… I guess this is goodnight…" Riku said squeezing my hand before letting it go…

"Yeah…" I responded looking at the ground and pouting a little…

"Sora… its only until morning." Riku responded lifting up my face by my chin. He starred into my eyes with so much love behind them that it made me smile…

Just as we were going to kiss again when the front door flew open…

"Sora wh… Oh my god!… You and you?… wow… I… um… I'll leave you alone…" Cloud said blushing and closing the door leaving us alone once again… we both chuckled…

"Goodnight my blue eyed angel…" Riku said before kissing me so tenderly… I swear my knees went weak…

"Goodnight…" I said back hugging him flush to me in a bear hug, not wanting to let go…

"…Sora… I promise I'm not going anywhere… but you need to go inside. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner we'll be together again…" Riku said before nuzzling into my neck… Which made me moan softly. When I moaned I felt Riku's cock react which made mine react too…

"… you make me horny…" I said quietly.

"heh… same here Sora…" Riku responded before parting from me… "I have to go…" Riku said walking backwards and away from me…

"I know…" I said grabbing the door knob and walking inside backwards…

When I closed the door I leaned my back into it and slid down to the floor. Cloud was smiling at me… "… I'M SO HAPPY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before jumping up and hugging Cloud.

"…Welcome to true love Sora… It's a wonderful feeling…" Cloud said hugging me back.

The rest of the day and night became a blur and before I knew it I was lying in bed… Every time I closed my eyes I see Riku 's face coming towards me for a kiss… I'm happy now… but… should I, you know… I mean now I have Riku, the real thing… isn't that like cheating?… That was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep…

I didn't really dream as much as just replaying the day with Riku over and over…

For once I was already showered and dressed before Roxas came in to wake me…

"Time to get up So…ra…" Roxas said.

"What? Did you think I'd sleep in on my first full day with my boyfriend?" I asked Roxas.

"Well okay then… heh… You beat me up… that's a first…" Roxas said going back into our bathroom.

Before I walked out of my room I heard the shower turn on for Roxas' shower…

When I walked into the kitchen Leon chocked on his coffee. "Yes, I'm up early… get use to it… It might happen a lot now…" I said sitting down next to Leon.

"Leon he's just excited to see Riku again… So is Riku picking you up in a car?" Cloud said then asked me.

"No… His motorcycle." I answered making cloud drop a plate which broke on the floor.

"Sora… please… say that was a joke." Cloud pleaded.

"Cloud, Riku will be careful… I'll be fine, I promise." I responded.

"…" Cloud seemed to be frozen in place, even when Leon started picking up the pieces of plate from the floor…

"Cloud calm down… Everything will be fine. Its good for Sora to be doing this." Leon said hugging Cloud.

The rest of breakfast was quiet until Axel honked for Roxas…

"That's Axel, bye Leon! See you soon guys!" Roxas said running out of the house.

"I should go now before Riku comes… I don't think I can watch you get on a motorcycle… Be careful Sora." Cloud said before walking out.

"He's just worried Sora… For good reason." Leon said.

"I know… but it's something I need to do… I need to stop being so scared of things Leon." I responded.

"I know Sora…" Leon said just as we heard a motorcycle.

"Well that's Riku… Bye Leon." I said grabbing my book bag.

"Oh no… I'm walking out with you. How else will I know he knows what he's doing?" Leon said following me outside…

Once outside Riku had his motorcycle off and just took off his helmet, shaking his head a little to fix his hair… hot damn!

"Hello Riku, I hope you have one for Sora." Was what Leon said. I just glared at him.

"Oh course I do Leon." Riku answered handing me the other helmet. Riku smiled at me when I took it, making me smile back.

"Just don't show off, Sora's very special to us." Leon said as I fastened my helmet.

"I won't, he's very special to me too…" Riku said as I got on behind him, blushing as I put my hands on his hip.

"Very well then, I'll let you go…" Leon said and just like that he walked back inside…

"I'm so sorry for Leon, Riku…" I spoke.

"Don't be, he has a right to worry… He's like your brother, my blue eyed angel…" Riku responded rubbing my hand at the end. "Hold on tight though…" He said before turning his bike on.

… I couldn't help but notice that everyone was looking at us as we pulled up, with their jaws dropped by the way.

I got off as Riku turned off his bike.

"Here… let me…" Riku said undoing my helmet and taking it off before his… Then he did something very bold… he kissed me softly in front of everyone… I was in heaven…

**Okay so watcha think? Next chapter will be in Axel's point of view and there is a little surprise that I just put in there out of the blue.**


	37. Seifer, the lunatic

Chapter 37: "Seifer, the lunatic"

For once I couldn't talk or think… Riku just kissed Sora in front of everyone! Including Seifer and his lackeys… who looked extremely pissed by the way… The first to speak was Xemnas…

"About time… I know everyone else saw it…" Xemnas said just loud enough for Sora and Riku to hear…

They stopped kissing and blushed like crazy as they walked up to us.

"Congrats Sora! Congrats Riku!'" Yuffie and Kairi yelled at the same time…

"Did you two plan that or did it just happen?" Larxene asked Kairi and Yuffie in a sour tone. They shook their heads no, again at the same time.

"Nothing like kissing in public to pass all the individual talks huh?" Demyx said happily hugging them both in a bear hug.

"Thanks Dem-Dem for accepting!" Sora responded happily while Riku still blushed…

Unfortunately the warning bell rang before anything else could be said and all the students started piling in, Sora and Riku hand in hand…

First period was really starting to piss me off with everyone asking me about Sora and Riku to where I stood up and yelled "Yes they are boyfriends! Stop asking!"

"Axel Wildfire! Sit1" Mrs. Kurosaki yelled back, quickly silencing everyone thank god… Now without people asking me the same question over and over, time seemed to fly by…

Walking to gym seemed normal enough with nodding to Reno as we passed and all… Inside was different…

Walking inside I saw Fuu talking to Sora with Riku being stopped by Rai. I ran over. "What are you two piss-ants doing?" I asked angrily.

Fuu turned around and looked at me. "Just warning Sora. See Seifer's not happy Axel, not at all… Believe what you will but we really don't want to see any harm come to Sora… Seifer is going to far now. Riku here just got the wrong idea and Rai was keeping him calm…" Fuu finished just as Renji came back in.

"Is there a reason why you are still here Fuu?" Renji asked.

"No sir, just leaving… Remember what I said Sora, Rai be nice…" Fuu said before she turned and left.

"Sorry for grabbing you like that but I wasn't going to let you hurt Fuu…" Rai apologized, before sitting down.

"Sora?… Is everything okay?" Renji asked.

"… I think so… Maybe I should talk to Hojo though…" Sora answered.

"Very well you and Riku go, here's a pass." Renji responded just as the other's came in.

"Where are you going?" Yazoo asked Riku.

"With Sora to see gramps, long story, I'll explain later…" Riku responded.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled running in.

"I'm find Rox, We'll be back…" Was all Sora said as he and Riku walked out…

The rest of gym class consisted of me telling what I saw and heard and Rai not talking at all… to anyone…

Art was completely normal for once and went pretty fast… I spent the class scratching out on pexy-glass with a nail of a picture of my dad and mom's wedding day for mom's birthday next month.

What I sat down at the lunch table, everyone was quietly awaiting for Sora and Riku… Even Yazoo and Roxas waited quietly… That all changed when they sat down.

"Okay spill." Roxas demanded.

"Well Seifer has been suspended for threatening to hurt me… I asked Hojo to not punish Fuu and Rai though sense they only warned me of Seifer's plan… We wasn't aloud to leave the office though until lunch." Sora explained.

"What did that scum plan?" I asked still very pissed.

"He was planning on hurting Riku and get his cousin to help with me… Fuu and Rai don't know what that meant…" Sora answered.

"Who the hell is Seifer's cousin?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know, all I know is he was going to ask him to visit so apparently no one here…" Riku answered.

"Yumi text Fuu and see what this cousins name is." I asked.

Riku looked at me funny… " Yumi and Fuu are cousins…" I explained. And so we waited for a text to come back…

It took about two minutes but Fuu finally answered… "She says all she knows is his name is… Z… Zell?…" Yumi answered. We all heard a slam on the table… it was Riku…

"No way in hell that fucking asshole is still fucking alive!" Riku growled.

"Riku…" Yazoo whispered as if he was about to cry…

"If he even gets close to either of you I'll kill him myself…" Riku responded.

"Is this Zell bad?" Mulan asked.

"He's a monster… without remorse…" Yazoo answered as if he was remembering something horrible…

"Yazoo don't… I… I can if you want…" Riku spoke reaching for Yazoo's hand.

When Riku touched Yazoo's hand he moved his. "No Riku it helps to talk… You are my friends now… We know Zell… We know what he's capable of… We thought dad killed him… guess not. See Zell tried… almost… he… he almost raped me…" Yazoo explained tears falling freely. Now I remember…

"He is a monster…" Shane spoke. Sora grabbed Yazoo and hugged him to him for comfort.

"Then if… if Seifer wants his help with Sora… You don't think he wants Sora… raped… do you?" Meg asked.

"I'll kill him first." Riku answered.

"Maybe Sephiroth did kill him and Seifer just doesn't know?" I tried to reason.

"I think it's time dad finally answers us…" Yazoo spoke rubbing his eyes and releasing Sora.

"Well I'm getting it now." Riku said as he started to text… It didn't take long for a response.

"Why do you need to know Riku?" Riku read out. "Because Seifer is his cousin and he plans on getting a hold of him to take care of Sora… Duh!" Riku text back, not the duh though… "It's taken care of… A friend owed me… But I'll scare the shit out of this Seifer… We don't need another Zell." Riku read back.

"So… he's dead?…" Yazoo asked.

"I believe so…" Riku answered…

Okay. I know this seems like a 'what?' but later it will make sense, i promise. next chapter is Riku's point of view and you will see what happened Hojo's office...


	38. A Surprise

Chapter 38: "A Surprise"

First period with Sora was weird… Cloud, I mean Mr. Strife, kept looking at me with a creepy smile… Everyone kept whispering to where I couldn't make it out but every once in a while I would hear either mine or Sora's name… It was oblivious who they were talking about… I still can't believe I had kissed Sora in front of everyone… I know why I did it though… I couldn't stand not kissing him any longer… I am officially addicted to Sora's lips…

"Okay class stop whispering… Everyone saw them kiss, even me so calm down." Cloud spoke making everyone silent. I could feel my face burning from the force of my blushing… I looked at Sora to see him blushing also…

The rest of class went pretty fast after that and we were one of the first ones to walk into gym class… That's when a silver haired woman grabbed Sora's arm…

"Sora, Seifer's not pleased." The woman spoke.

"Get your hands off of him!" I yelled before another guy pulled me back.

"Calm down Riku, she's not going to hurt Sora." The man spoke.

"Fuu what do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Sora, Seifer's going to far this time… He might be our friend but enough is enough. He plans on hurting Riku, badly.. And you… he said he was going to get his cousin to help with you… Sora please do something to stop him… anything." This Fuu explained.

"What are you two piss-ants doing?" Axel asked, very angry.

Fuu turned around and looked at Axel. "Just warning Sora. Seifer's not happy Axel, not at all… Believe what you want but we really don't want to see any harm come to Sora. Riku here just got the wrong idea and Rai was keeping him calm…" Fuu finished just as Renji came back in.

"Is there a reason why you are still here Fuu?" Renji asked.

"No sir, just leaving… Remember what I said Sora, Rai be nice…" Fuu said before she turned to leave, Rai had let go of me…

"Sorry for grabbing you like that but I wasn't going to let you hurt Fuu…" Rai apologized. I guess I could understand that…

"Sora?… is everything okay?" Renji asked.

"…I think so… Maybe I should talk to Hojo though…" Sora answered.

"Very well you and Riku go, here's a pass." Renji responded just as the others came in.

"Where are you going?" Yazoo asked me.

"With Sora to see gramps, long story. I'll explain later…" I responded.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled running in.

"I'm fine Rox, we'll be back…" Was what Sora said as we left.

Sora was quiet in the hallway going all the way to the office. I stayed quiet also so he could thin. Truth be told I had to stay quiet, for if I was speaking I would be cussing out that slim-ball Seifer, loud enough for the whole school could here. Believe me, I'm that mad… I don't think I can get anymore angry…

When we walked in the office Sora went up to the office reception. "Excuse me, we need to speak to the principle." Sora said.

"What about?" The woman asked.

"…Seifer…" Sora answered.

"What on earth has that boy done now… One minute Sora." The woman responded as she picked up the phone and told grandpa we were here to talk to him about Seifer.

"You may go in now." The woman said as she hang up the phone. I followed Sora in…

"Riku?… Sit down you two." Grandpa said, surprised I was here also…

"Okay Sora, what has Seifer done now?" Grandpa asked.

"He's threatening me and Sora, that what he's fucking doing!" I answered unable to stop myself. Sora looked at me.

"Riku calm down, Sora explain…" Grandpa demanded.

"Okay well see me and Riku are…" Sora started to explain.

"Together… I saw the kiss." Grandpa finished.

"Yes well Seifer saw it two and he's not happy. Fuu and Rai warned me of his plans in gym." Sora finished.

Grandpa leaned onto the table. "And what is his plans Sora?" Grandpa asked.

"He plans on hurting Riku, badly and he's planning on getting his cousin to help with me." Sora explained.

"I see… Miss. White call in Seifer, Fuu, and Rai please… They will be suspended." Grandpa spoke.

"No!" Sora yelled. Grandpa raised his eyebrow. "Fuu and Rai only warned me. They told me cause they don't want it to happen. You can't suspend them!" Sora explained.

"Very well, Miss White change that to only Seifer being called in please." Grandpa spoke again.

"Very well sir." Miss. White responded.

"Now I want you two, to wait in the vice principles office until Seifer is off school property. I don't want you to run into each other." Grandpa explained.

We got up and went to the door… "By the way, I couldn't think of a better match for you two…" Grandpa said with a smile. I smiled back as we walked out and went into the vice principles' office, alone.

(Warning! Sexy scene.)

"You're really mad aren't you?" Sora asked as I closed the door behind us.

""Well yeah. I mean who the hell does he think he is! He doesn't own you! No one does! Not even me… Know that Sora, you are your own person…" I said letting Sora know that I would never tell him what he could or couldn't do.

Sora smiled at me and walked over to me. Before I knew it Sora had me against the door giving me a very passionate kiss. I swear I felt my legs go weak…

When Sora was done he smiled at me again. "You are perfect Riku…" Sora spoke.

I smiled back at him before flipping us around to where he was the one against the door. Sora moaned… "Sora?… I want to do something but only if you will let me…" I spoke, backing a little.

Sore blushed. "What is it?" Sora asked.

I moved my lips to his ear… "Can I give you a blow-job, right now?" I whispered. Sora gasped.

"Have you ever?" Sora asked blushing even more still…

"No." I answered truthfully…

Sora bit his bottom lip and nodded yes. I smiled at him and lead him to a chair to sit down, after I locked the door of course…

"Now Sora before I do this I want you to know at anytime you want me to, I'll stop. Oh and it might be best to stay quiet so no one will know what we are doing in here, okay." I said before kneeling in front of him.

I raised up and gave him a dominating kiss leaving him breathless as I kissed my way down his body. I could feel my heart in my chest as I unzipped his pants…

"Riku wait." Sora spoke. I looked at him. "You don't have too." Sora spoke. I smiled.

"Sora I've been dreaming of doing this to you… I'm… I'm craving it." I responded making us both blush as I pulled his pants down a little.

I slowly moved my eyes from his, to his boxers. I believe we both held our breathes as I reached in his boxers and pulled out his already hard rock cock. I licked my lips as I looked at Sora again. I kept my eyes on his as I kissed the top of his cock making him moan. I licked the tip tasting his pre-cum. It tasted salty but also sweet and milky. I instantly wanted more…

Sora gasped and threw his head back as I closed my lips around his cock. I moaned as I started to get a rhythm… For my first time giving a blow-job, I must be doing really good considering how much Sora is fighting to stay quiet and still while squirming like crazy.

"Eh Riku… I'm gonna…" Was all Sora could say before he climaxed. I greedily drank it all…

I hope you liked it!


	39. Sora's not going to like this

Chapter 39: "Sora's not going to like this"

After lunch , which was awkward with everyone finding out about Yazoo's past, it was time for science class… Believe it or not, I liked science class today… Now that's saying something with it being a test day…

Axel was sitting next to me and I could tell he was freaking out… I kind of felt bad for him cause he was biting his fingernails like crazy and here I was without a care in the world…

Our test was of the human skeleton, basically naming all the bones… it went pretty fast…

Fifth period is what took forever… Not one of my friends were with me… And to top it off with, I finished my essay pretty fast and now I have nothing to do…

"Roxas? Are you done already?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah… I even went over it twist… Is there anything else I can do?" I asked.

"Well you could do extra credit work but you already get straight A's so it won't be like improving your grade?" Alice explained.

"I don't mind…" I answered just wanting something to do…

"Well okay… How about a story? Like put you and your friends into a story that's completely different than real life?…" Alice suggested to me…

"Sounds good… thanks…" I responded already starting to write… Alice went back to her desk with a smile…

I had just finished my story when the bell rang. I had written a story called 'Organization 13'…

Sixth period was History, which I had with Sora, Axel, Kairi, Vexen, Yuffie, and Mulan… Something had been bugging me all day… Sora has been blocking me out… It makes me worry about him…

While Luxord was on one of his rants about cards or something I took my chance…

"…Sora!…" I whispered; nothing… So I grabbed my eraser and threw it at him. Sora blinked and looked at me.

I gave him a motion to communicate with me, which his response was him saying in my head… 'What!'

'Why have you been blocking me today?' I asked in my head.

'It's nothing Roxas, I just need time to myself okay.' Sora answered.

'Okay but don't keep out all day. I don't like not being connected to you, I never have…' I let him know…

'Okay I won't and I understand Rox… I promise I'll explain later okay.' Sora responded and promised… And that was the end of that… He blocked me again…

I was upset but I knew I shouldn't because I know everyone needs time to their selves every once in a while…

Last period was math with Axel, Larxene, and Mulan… Cloud looked pissed… I guess Hojo informed him…

"Homework today is the even problems on page 65-75, that's 20 problems… Nothing for class today so just start on your homework… Roxas will you follow me please." Cloud finished walking to the door.

Axel looked at me and I just shrugged not sure what was going on…

Once Cloud closed the door behind us to where we were alone he sighed. "Is Sora okay? I mean Hojo said he seemed okay but…" Cloud asked.

"I don't know… He's been blocking me… But last period I asked him about it and he said he was okay and that he'd explain why he was blocking me later…" I answered.

"I can't believe Seifer is this jealous… Is he even gay?" Cloud asked.

"I really don't know…" I answered true-fully…

"I hope he stays away… I need to tell Sora someone has to be with him all the time for a while… He's not going to like it…" Cloud explained.

"I know but I think he'll understand considering…" I responded.

"Okay lets get back in so you can work on your homework." Cloud said before we walked back in.

When I sat back down Axel looked at me again… "…He just wanted to know how Sora is…" I whispered to his unspoken question… Axel mouthed 'Oh'…

I spent the rest of the period doing my homework, which I got all of my problems done but didn't get a chance to check them… Guess I'll do that during study hall tomorrow…

The bell for the end of the day rang just as I gathered up all of my stuff and we all headed out… I waited for Axel before walking with him to our lockers…

"Hey Roxy, everything okay?" Axel asked me.

"Yeah… Cloud want Sora watched though… It makes sense but I think Sora's going to be mad at him for a while…" I explained.

"Does he know yet?" Axel asked me as we got to the lockers.

"No not yet…" I answered putting away all of my books.

"No homework?" Sora asked as he got to his locker.

"Nah, nothing I can't finish in study hall…" I answered.

"Me too." Sora responded as he put up his books.

"Is Riku taking you home?" Axel asked.

Sora blushed a little… "Yeah…" Sora answered.

Axel just smiled and hugged Sora which freaked him out a little. "About time you were happy spiky." Axel responded as he stopped hugging Sora…

"Um thanks…" Sora commented just as Riku came up and hugged Sora from behind… Strangely enough Sora didn't jump…

"You ready Sora?" Riku asked. Sora nodded yes… Sora still has me blocked out…

After we said our goodbyes, Sora and Riku left first because Axel had to stop over at the library first…

Once at the library we went straight to the art section… "So what are you looking for?" I asked.

"Van Gogh… My project after the one I'm doing now will be about him so I need to study his works." Axel explained.

"Oh okay… Here's one." I said grabbing the book. Axel looked through it…

"This is the one… Okay we can go now babe." Axel responded before checking the book out…

Because of it being a Monday, we just kissed good-bye in the car as we pulled to my house…

"Love you babe." Axel said with a smile.

"I love you two." I responded as I closed the passenger door and walked inside…

**Sorry this took soooooooooooooo long but I have been having computer problems loves! Hope you enjoy!**


	40. SeaSalt Ice cream

Chapter 40 " Sea-Salt ice cream"

We got to Riku's motorcycle without one problem, which was good… As we both put on our helmets and got on his cycle I decided it was now or never…

"Riku wait…" He moved his hand away from the key and glanced behind him at me… "I love you… I've been thinking about what happened in the vice principles office and well… You know I enjoyed it… a lot. I… I want to… you know… repay the favor…" I explained blushing like crazy.

Riku smiled at me… "Sora I love you two and I didn't do that to get you to repay the favor… Don't get me wrong I would love that from you, but I can wait… I would wait forever for you…" Riku responded.

I smiled and hugged him. "You're too perfect Riku… but I want to… I know a good place to… Will you take us there?" I responded then asked.

"Only if you are sure and if you change your mind or feel uncomfortable just say so… I'm not going to pressure you Sora." Riku responded.

"I'm sure… Go like we are going to the beach… When we get there I'll tell you where we need to go…" I answered and directed…

With that Riku turned on his motorcycle and we were off, heading the opposite way from our houses…

The whole way to the beach was in silence but not by choice… The motorcycle is too loud to talk or hear…

When we got to the beach parking, Riku turned off the bike… I got off.

"The rest of the way is on foot." I announced as I took off my helmet. Riku copied my movements without a word… I think he's nervous…

We walked onto the beach towards the cliff… When we got to the cliff I started to move my hands over the vines…

"Sora what are you doing?" Riku asked.

"The opening… Here it is!" I answered before grabbing Riku's hand and leading him in…

"Where are we?" Riku asked.

"I always use to come here when I wanted to be alone… No one else knows about this place, not even Roxas." I answered as I took him to a opening in the cave that had no ceiling…

I let go of Riku so he could look around…

"Did you paint these?" Riku asked.

I looked at the one he was pointing at and saw it was of mine and Hiroshi's faces… I smiled.

"No… someone else did…" I answered.

"…It was Hiroshi wasn't it?" Riku asked.

"Yeah… We use to play here… He was really good at drawing." I answered.

"Sora we can't do this here." Riku spoke.

I tilted my head. "Why?" I asked.

"Because this is yours and Hiroshi's place." Riku answered. I looked around.

"No it's mine. Hiroshi would have liked you, I know it… I want this place to be a happy place again… Our place." I answered.

"Sora… Are you trying to… replace Hiroshi?" Riku asked.

I looked at him then around the cave… I can see why he would think that… "No Riku. I liked Hiroshi but I never felt what I feel when I'm near you, with him… If you are uncomfortable here then we can leave but don't do it for any other reason." I responded.

"It's not right here… I'm sorry Sora but not here." Riku answered.

I smiled at him. "It's okay Riku… I understand and I shouldn't have picked this spot… Lets find another place." I responded again.

"Okay." Riku spoke. I lead the way back out and hid the opening with the vines…

"I know another place… it's beautiful." I spoke as I took Riku to the park. I stopped at the big tree by the woods. "Here." I spoke.

"You were right, it is beautiful…" Riku responded.

"Do you have a knife?" I asked.

Riku looked at me funny before taking out his pocket knife.

I took it and went behind the tree… Riku followed me…

Right there was all the names of couples… That's when I noticed that Riku's parents names were on there…

"Wow… that's a lot of names." Riku spoke as I started carving in our names next to Roxas and Axel's… "Oh Sora…" Riku spoke.

When I looked at Riku after I was done, I saw a tear go down his cheek… "I know we will be together forever Riku… That's why I want to do this." I spoke as I pushed Riku against the tree before putting his knife on the ground, closed…

Riku's moan when I kissed him sent shivers down my back and made my heart skip… "…Down…" I spoke after I kissed him…

Without a word Riku slid down to the ground. I stratered him which made both of us gasp as our clothed erections touched. I bit my bottom lip…

When I opened my eyes I saw Riku staring at me with wonder… I smiled as I undid and took off his tie, jacket, shirt, and beater… His chest felt so good under my hands and I couldn't stop touching it…

"You have the perfect chest…" I spoke without even blushing…

Riku touched my hands with his which got me to look at him… "But you have the perfect soul… I never knew anyone like you before Sora…" Riku spoke before reaching around me and pulling me to him in a hug, which I joined in on…

Our hug quickly turned into grounding which Riku moaned so loud I thought someone would hear so I moved to unzipping his pants…

Riku raised his hips as I pushed his pants down to his ankles only leaving his boxers on… I licked me lips and bit my bottom lip as I put my fingers under his boxers waistband…

Even with his boxers on I could tell he was big which aroused me even more as I lowered his boxers, releasing his erection which stood up proudly with pre-cum on its tip…

"You can stop at anytime Sora if you get uncomfortable." Riku announced.

I couldn't help but laugh before I kissed the tip, tasting his cum, any cum really, for the first time… It put me in the mind of sea-salt ice cream which I love…

I noticed Riku held his breath as I slowly inhaled his cock half way before coming back up to the tip and gently sucked his tip before going down farther…

Each time I went back down, I was able to take more of him… I started to suck as I went up and down to a rhythm and Riku moaned like crazy… Guess I'm good…

Far too soon Riku gave me a warning that he was going to cum and I bobbed up and down faster… When he shot his cum into my mouth I almost chocked but I didn't let a drop fall…

**Okay you may yell at me now…. OKAY I GET IT! STOP YELLING! Okay so you all probably already know why I put the cave from Destiny Islands in here, if not, hears why… I FUCKING LOVE THE CAVE IN THE GAME! I want a cave like that some day… Other than that, please comment and enjoy! Next chapter will be in Axel's Point of view.**


	41. You fell, you hear me

Chapter 41: "You fell, you hear me"

It wasn't until I picked up Roxas in the morning did I find out how Sora took the news…

"So how spiky take it?" I asked as Sora closed the car door.

Roxas seemed to blush a little… "Better than I thought he would…" Roxas answered.

I knew he wasn't telling me everything… "What is it?" I asked.

"Promise on your father's grave you won't repeat or tease Sora about what I'm about to say." Roxas spoke.

"Rox… Fine I promise on his grave…" I promised feeling bad at doing that…

Roxas sighed… "Sora told me why he was blocking me out… Turns out it was because… Because he and Riku… gave each other… 'Roxas looked away' … blow jobs…" Roxas explained.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! No way! Spikys not innocent anymore!" I screamed, completely shocked, happy, and proud for Sora…

"Shhh! Axel!" Roxas spoke. Completely red now…

"Sorry… I'm just completely shocked… Sora's growing up…" I spoke.

"Don't let him know you know, either of them, please." Roxas spoke.

"I won't… Even I know when to draw a line babe…" I promised with a nod.

We didn't talk as we drove to school…

When we did get to school though Kairi ran to my car, crying…

"Kairi?… What's wrong?" I asked.

"Seifer and Riku walked off alone! Sora's freaking out! Hojo isn't here!" Kairi yelled.

"Which way?" I asked. Kairi pointed to the woods… "Stay here, Rox help Sora." I spoke as I walked towards the woods…

It wasn't hard to find them… Riku was cussing at him…

"You listen here you son-of-a-bitch! You even think about touching him and I'll kill you myself!" I heard Riku yell.

"Please. You don't scare me…" Seifer responded.

"Zell won't come… He's dead!" Riku yelled. That's when I saw them…

"How do you know his name?" Seifer asked, his eyes really big.

Riku smirked… A Hojo smirk… "Three years ago Zell tried to rape my brother… Dad found out and had him killed… Go ahead try to find him… Cause you won't!" Riku explained…

"You lie!" Seifer yelled before charging at Riku…

Riku moved out of the way so fast I almost didn't see it. The next thing either I or Seifer knew, Seifer was on the ground with a broken jaw…

"That's a warning… I protect those I love…" Riku spoke just as Hojo came running up…

"Are you okay Riku?" Hojo asked, passing me.

Riku looked my way and smirked again. "I'm fine grandfather but 'he' isn't…" Riku answered pointing at Seifer…

Hojo helped Seifer up. "You fell, you hear me." Hojo demanded.

Seifer's eyes got big just before he nodded in understanding.

"Go back to school Axel… You two Riku." Hojo demanded softly… We both did as he said without a word…

Once we were alone I spoke to Riku. "Promise me you will never hurt Sora."

Riku smiled. "I'd die first before ever dreaming of hurting him…" Riku answered.

We didn't speak until Sora ran to Riku and hugged him crying…

"I'm fine Sora… He won't bug you anymore. He knows I mean business now…" Riku spoke as he rubbed comforting circles on Sora's back…

Before anything else could be said or done the vice principle, Jin, made us go to our classes…

First period no one bugged me cause no one in study hall knew anything had happened which I was thankful of because it gave me time to think…

Second period was different…

In gym class everyone kept asking Riku what happened but he wouldn't tell… He told Sora of course but no one else… It wasn't until Renji made everyone stop, did the questions stop… The rest of gym went on smoothly.

Third period was art, which I spent in the library… Turns out the book I got yesterday wasn't the one I was needing… It showed his works but it didn't explain them or anything about him in it… I needed more…

I was happy when lunch came around…

Because of my being in the library I was the last one to reach our table… I couldn't help but smile when I saw Sora holding Riku's arm in his arms…

Everyone stayed quiet until Ikkaku broke the silence…

"So… Did Riku kill him?" Ikkaku asked.

Everyone just starred at him… Including me.

"No… But I did break his jaw." Riku answered matter of fact.

"You did!… Did he cry?" Mulan asked.

"No he didn't, but he defiantly got my point to leave everyone alone… especially Sora." Riku answered and explained…

Everyone finally started acting like normal and lunch went on… I couldn't help but wonder what Hojo said or did after he made us leave… Personally I hope he killed the fucker…

**Well I hope you all aren't thinking that I am putting to much bad stuff in here. You know like me making bad things happen to them… I have a basses to what I want from this story but no time line or background really… Enjoy! Next chapter will be in Riku's point of view! Yay!**


	42. Extra Homework

Chapter 42: "Extra Homework"

Following lunch, which surprisingly wasn't bizarre to me, I walked with Sora to study hall… Once in there we sat at the back of the class and just whispered to each other and… touched…

Fifth period was science or biology, whichever. I also had that with Sora which made me ecstatic…

With the seating arrangements I was in the middle of Sora and Reno. It seems bizarre that the classes are mixed up in grades. Guess it's because the town isn't that big… We got our test back graded… I got a A+ … Big surprise there…

Sixth period was mind-numbing… It was English and our assignment was to read and write an thesis on the book 'the outsiders'… I have already read and watched the movie based on it and I really don't see the propaganda on it for schools… If it wasn't for Loz and his ridiculous faces I would have fallen asleep…

Seventh period, which was history at least had something fascinating going on…. My assigned seat is next to Reno and in front of Phoebus… We went over a chapter about the military government on statistics in combat… Now I know this stuff!

"Okay class now that we have read the chapter, I'm going to ask some questions to make sure you were listening… Question one; You have 150 soldiers with 500 rounds, your enemy seems to have 300 soldiers and an unknown amount of rounds. Do you leave or stay in fight?" Luxord asked.

I waited for someone to answer. When I saw no one was going to I answered…

"Yes Riku." Luxord spoke when I raised my hand.

"It would be best to leave." I answered.

"Very good, would you mind illuminating the class why?" Luxord responded then asked.

"Sure. With not having a whole lot of soldiers and not enough rounds to go around to conquer the enemy with 500 soldiers and an unknown quantity of rounds, it would be in your best benefit to retreat and gather more troops because one thing you should never do is a suicide mission." I answered.

Luxord smiled. "Very good Riku. Seems you have your mother in you." Luxord responded.

"My mother?… How?" I asked really confused now…

"I never knew your mother personally but I did read her statistics for battles. Your mother was very smart and wise. She probably taught your father how to survive in battles." Luxord explained.

"I-I didn't know…" I spoke. When I get home dads answering some things…

Luxord smiled. "Okay class since it seems that no-one but Riku was playing attention, your homework is at the end of the chapter. Seven essay questions on statistics in battle… Riku you don't need to take it. No complaining! If you would have answered the question or even attempted to answer it you wouldn't have to do the homework too." Luxord explained just before the bell for the end of the day went off.

I gathered up my stuff in a hurry wanting to get home as soon as possible.

When I got to my locker I realized I left my outsiders book in history class, Damn it! I had no choice but to go and get it cause I never leave anything behind, ever… I know I'm bizarre that way…

As I was heading back to history class I ran into Marluxia. "Hey Riku where are you going?" Marluxia asked.

"I forgot a book in history class, hey Marluxia when you see Sora, tell him I'll be there soon please." I answered.

"Of course Riku." Marluxia responded as I walked pass him.

When I got to the history class door I heard a thump so before going in I looked into the little window on the door. What I saw I never expected to see…

There was Luxord and Reno… Making out! I mean really hot and heavy, almost shredding off their closes…

I stepped away from the door. What should I do?

As I walked towards Sora's locker I ran into Larxene… "Um… Larxene can I… talk to you?" I asked.

"Whatever." Larxene responded.

I walked her into an empty classroom. "Larxene I … you need to know something… I just saw your father… with-" I was explaining, quiet pathetically too, until Larxene stopped me.

"With Reno, I know. Look Riku they truly love each other, I know for a fact. Please don't tell anyone. Its not illegal cause Reno's 18 and they waited until he was, but dad could lose his job." Larxene explained and pleaded almost as if she was about to cry with the thought of my telling someone…

"Okay, I won't tell… Who else knows?" I promised and asked.

"Just me, Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, and because of them telling each other everything, Sora." Larxene answered.

"Okay… Well I need to go. Sora's going to wonder where I am." I spoke opening the door and walking out.

I found Sora at his locker laughing and talking with Marluxia.

"Riku there you are." Sora said with a smile. I smiled back as I hugged him.

"Did you find your book?" Marluxia asked.

"…No I didn't but that's okay I have no homework for it tonight." I answered.

"How'd you pull that off?" Marluxia asked.

"I answered his question about statistics right." I answered.

"Yeah lucky for you… I on the other hand have tons of homework… Here I believe this is yours, Lars rang into me and she knew you were looking for it." Said Reno as he walked up and handed me my book.

"Reno!" Marluxia yelled as he hugged him.

"Ha ha. How's my best buddy today?" Reno asked.

"Much better now that I know Luxord's still making you do your work!" Marluxia answered.

"Well of course he has to do his work… No special treatment for Reno, same as dad does to with me." Larxene said walking up.

"Hey Lars, are you and Reno still friends?" Marluxia asked.

"…Of course Marty… You can't pick who you love… It just is." Larxene answered. I saw Reno smile…

After that very arcward moment we all said our goodbyes and I took Sora home…

I walked Sora to his door once I stopped in front of his house.

"I love you Sora… Have a wonderful day and I'll see you tomorrow…" I said before giving him such a passionate kiss that he gave way and hit the door with his back with a moan…

"Something to think of me while we are apart." I said touching his leg barely touching his now erect cock…

"Mmmm… tease…" Sora said as I walked to my bike.

"I know it." I responded as I got on the bike…

Its time for father to answer some questions now…


	43. Why didn't he tell me?

Chapter 43: "Why didn't he tell me?"

I had gotten home before Sora because Riku forgot a book or something… When I walked to the door I fished out my key cause I already knew I would be the first one home…

As I waved goodbye to Axel and Kairi, I walked in and closed the door. I dropped my backpack and kicked off my shoes before walking upstairs to change out of my school uniform… That's the one thing I hate about living in an army based town , school uniforms…

Once I changed into shorts and a T-shirt and ran down to the kitchen for a quick snack before supper… I didn't want to cook anything so I made me a ham and cheese sandwich with some chips and a soda. I took them into the front room so I could eat, watch TV., and do some of my homework at the same time…

I'm not worried for Cloud coming home and catching me eating in the front room cause he has a teacher conference…

Just as I finished my math homework, I heard Riku's motorcycle pull up outside. I put away my plate and glass as Sora walked in… I noticed the bulge but pretended I didn't, not even letting him read it in my mind if he read it…

"Want to do our homework together Sora?" I asked as I sat back unto the floor in front of my books and the TV.

"Um sure… I just need to change." Sora responded leaping upstairs…

I tried my best not to smirk and watch an old episode of NCIS while Sora 'changed'.

Is it just me or does DiNozzo and Gibbs look perfect for each other?"… Wow… I'm perverted…

Sora laughed. "You're not perverted Rox… I think so too." Sora grabbed his book pack and sat next to me with a smile.

"Yeah well… Still. Watcha want to do first?" I asked to change the subject.

"…English." Sora answered after thinking for a good bit.

"Why English first?" I asked.

"Well I already finished math in class… History seems complicated, so I picked the only other one." Sora explained.

I smiled. "Then it's a good thing I just got done with my math… Okay English."

Neither of us had ever read the book, but we had seen the movie so we skipped the sense we knew as we took turns reading out loud… While makes notes of course.

"I think this will be easy thanks to our notes." Sora spoke as I finished the book.

"Yeah I think so too… Okay no more talking so Xaldin won't think we copied." I spoke before going upstairs to get our laptops to start typing.

We got done around the same time and we started answering our history questions as Cloud walked in…

"Hey guys, bad news. The vote came in and everyone has to take those state tests even though our town has the highest grades." Cloud dropped the bomb on us.

"Oh come on!" Me and Sora responded at the same time.

"I'm sorry you two, but I voted no, so don't get mad at me. I remember those tests… I hated that week.' Cloud responded sitting on the couch, right behind us.

"We aren't mad Cloud…" I spoke.

"What do you have left?" Cloud asked.

"History." We both answered in disgust.

Cloud lighted lightly at us. "It can't be that bad."

"Seven essay questions on statistics in battle… Yeah it is that bad." I answered.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"No one answered his questions on the chapter." I answered.

"Riku did." Sora spoke. I just starred. "He doesn't have history homework." Sora finished.

"Heh, well of course he would, look at his family, both sides." Cloud responded. 

"That can't be fair!" I spoke.

"Sorry Roxas but it is." Cloud spoke. That's when the door opened again to reveal Leon… With a black eye.

"Oh my god, Leon!" Cloud spoke as he jumped up to Leon.

"It's nothing Cloud. I got proved I react to slow… Ow!" Leon spoke, yelling at the end when Cloud touched his closed eye.

"Sorry. Lets get some ice on that." Cloud spoke guiding Leon to the kitchen.

"Wow I never thought Leon could get hurt before." Sora spoke quietly.

"Neither did I… Lets see if we can get more info Sora." I responded getting up, Sora not too far behind…

"Who did this Leon?" Cloud asked, gently holding an ice pack on Leon's eye.

"…You aren't fighting anyone Cloud." Leon responded.

Cloud sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't do anything. Who did this?"

"… We were training and our commander said I was reacting too slow. Stupid me said I wasn't… He proved me wrong." Leon explained.

"…You didn't answer my question." Cloud spoke.

Leon sighed. " Is was Sephiroth okay… He's my boss now…" Leon answered.

"…Riku's dad?" Sora asked.

"Sora it wasn't on purpose, he's a really good guy." Leon spoke.

"Not completely… He had that kid killed who tried to rape Yazoo, remember." Sora count acted.

"Riku thinks he did." Cloud spoke.

"No Riku conformed it yesterday, at lunch. He called his dad and demanded it when he found out Seifer was that kids cousin." Sora explained.

Leon and Cloud's eyes got big and they seemed to turn white…

"…You heard of the fight this morning, right Cloud?" I asked.

"No… what fight?" Cloud asked.

"Seifer was picking on Sora and he and Riku went into the woods… I don't know everything but Riku broke Seifer's jaw and he acted like it was nothing." I explained.

"…Sora I know you really like Riku but please be careful." Cloud responded.

"Cloud, Riku did that to perfect me… Seifer… Seifer said he was going to… to… rape me… Riku lost it for a good reason… He wasn't going to let me go though what Yazoo is still going though…" Sora explained.

"I'll kill the kid!" Leon spoke standing up.

Cloud pushed him down. "You will do no such thing. I'll deal with this legally. Seifer won't get away with that treat, not to anyone." Cloud spoke with such calm in his voice it gave me Goosebumps…

Why didn't I know what Seifer said to Sora? More important, why didn't he tell me?…


	44. Our first Date

Chapter 44: "Our first date…"

Before I knew it, it was Friday morning… After school I will be on my first date with Riku! I'm supper excited and super anxious… I don't even know where we are going…

I came prancing down stairs to hear Cloud laugh at me. "So today's your date… Promise me something Sora. If for some reason things get… intimate, you will be safe okay?" Cloud spoke, making both of us blush.

"Um yeah… I… I promise." I answered. I'm starting to think telling Cloud about what me and Riku did was a bad idea on my part…

"Cloud you're embarrassing him. Sora do only what feels right, don't listen to anyone else okay." Leon counter acted.

I hugged Leon and he hugged me gently. "At least you understand… This is new to me." I whispered so only Leon could hear.

"Just don't let Riku push you into anything okay kid." Leon spoke as we separated. I gave Leon my trademark smile.

Before anything else could be said I heard Riku's cycle pull up… "Bye!" I yelled running out of the door.

Riku smirked and pulled me into a kiss when I reached for the helmet. "Are you excited for our date after school?" Riku asked.

"Riku. Excited doesn't even come close to how happy I am right now." I answered true fully.

Riku kissed me again, this time with passion. I almost fell right there. "You hold on to me. I don't want you falling off." Riku spoke as he slipped on my helmet. I could only smile.

All the way to school I was fighting my hormones to keep from becoming hard. That's very hard to do when I'm pressed up against Riku like this… but by a miracle I managed it.

School today seemed to take forever and Riku hadn't told me where we were going… By study hall I had enough…

"Riku please tell me something." I asked pouting.

Riku chuckled and put his hand on my inter thigh, dangerously close to my private area. "Sora it is a surprise, as much as I hate to see you pout I can't tell you… Just know that I'll be dropping you off at home so you can change and then my house to do the same… Uniforms just don't belong on our date." Riku spoke and explained.

How could I argue with that? I smiled and removed his hand from my thigh and kissed the middle of his open palm. Just a feather light kiss to let him know I won't ask again… Please let the rest of the school day to go fast.

Science class was a good day with just going over the next chapter and having to answer the questions at the end of it,… it seemed to fly by.

History on the other hand went on forever… We were freakin surprised with a pop-quiz on the statistics in the battle of 1812... All in all I think I at least got a B+… At least I hope so… I hardly ever get an A in history…

Again, before I knew it I was waiting at my locker with Marty for Riku…

"Hey So… I know I always seem ditsy and all but it's how I cope and well… have fun on your date. Hiroshi would-is happy for you… I can feel it." Marty spoke.

I didn't say a word. All I did was hug him. I know if I said a word, I'd start crying…

As I let go of Marty I saw Riku walking up. Before Riku had time to say anything Marty hugged him.

"You take good care of him." Marty said and again, before Riku had time to say anything Marty walked away.

"You'll get use to him…I promise." I told a very confused Riku…

Riku gave me a short sweet kiss. "Lets go to your house first to change."

"Okay." I answered, now very nervous… What if he goes into my room? I didn't clean up my room!

Riku took my hand and lead the way out of the school and to his motorcycle…

Before I knew it we were at my house, alone. Riku silently followed me to the door and inside… "Um I guess I'll be right back…" I spoke nervously.

Riku chuckled. "Relax Sora." I nodded with a smile as I went upstairs. I'm just happy yesterday after school Roxas, Cloud and Leon helped me pick out my date closes… All I had to do was put them on. My outfit was slightly baggy blue jeans with a medium green shirt. Nice, comfortable, but as Rox said, brings out my butt. With one last look in the mirror I went downstairs…

Riku was on the couch when I came down, watching me with a smile. Riku walked up to me and kissed my hand. "You look wonderful my blue eyed angel. That green brings out your beautiful eyes."

I blushed. "That's why Roxas picked it out…" I relied.

"Remind me to think him." Riku responded as we walked out and back to his bike.

When we got to Riku's I saw his dad's car there… "Dad took his bike, don't freak." Riku answered my unspoken worried question. I silently followed him inside…

As Riku went upstairs to change I got a better look at his front room, considering the last time I was in here, I was to embarrassed and happy to take the room in.

The walls were an earth tone with items on them like degrees and decorative swords, things like that. There was a leather couch with matching chairs and loveseat. There was a fireplace also with pictures of them on it with a big picture of Riku's parents wedding. His mom was really beautiful. I saw what Tifa said about Riku having her face right away… And by the looks, her smile too…

Riku came down with faded jeans and a yellow, black, and white shirt on. (a.k.a The outfit from KH2) The outfit made him look even more like a god than before, if that's even possible…

I removed the drool from my mouth before Riku gave me a very passionate and dominating kiss, which I happily gave him…

After our kiss Riku told me where we were going… "Dad has given the car today. We are going to 'Soul Reaper Town' and having dinner, my treat; then the movies, your chose of what. How does that sound?" Riku asked me.

I smiled. "I say that sounds like the perfect first date. I must warn though… I eat a lot." I answered then confessed with a blush.

Riku chuckled. "Don't worry dad said I can use the credit card and as long as its for food and tickets, he said he didn't care. Sora. Eat to your hearts content."

I blushed and bit my bottom lip, causing Riku to chuckle again and hug me flush to him. Strangely enough that calmed me down…

Riku opened and closed the car door for me before getting in himself. I couldn't help but smile the whole car ride to Gin's restaurant. Once again Riku opened and closed my door, even opening the restaurant door and letting me in first… Momo greeted us and took us to our seats.

One we were left alone I spoke. " in case I forget to tall you Riku, I had a wonderful date tonight."

Riku blushed as Momo came to get our orders…

"Um Gin said he has the perfect first date menu for you and he won't take no for an answer." Momo announced bowing her head.

"Heh, father warned me he might… Don't worry about it Mom, and thank him for us please." Riku responded as I could only blush. Momo left to get our food.

"Wow Gin can't stop himself sometimes… At least I don't have to feel guilty with what I chose." I spoke.

"Oh Sora.. I'd give you the moon if I could…" Riku responded reaching and holding my hand, making me smile up at him.

Momo came back with appetizers called Grilled Chicken Flatbread. A couple of minutes later she came back with creamy parmersan Portobello with linguine for me, and marinara with linguine for Riku.

"Wow Gin can cook!" Riku said after we finished.

"Yeah he sure can… Are you liking our date Riku? I mean I really suck at this…" I spoke.

Riku moved closer to me and gave me a passionate kiss. "Sora today is perfect."

When Riku got back to his original seat Momo came back with dessert which was called Zeppoli. Powdered doughnuts with chocolate dipping sauce…

As we waited for Riku's dad's credit card to come back to us we talked about what movie we were going to watch… We chose to watch Avatar which was in 3D.

Once again Riku opened and closed the door for me as we went to the theater…

The movie was amazing! Well at least the parts we watched when we weren't kissing and groping each other like crazy…

Once back in the car Riku dropped a bomb. "Sora I loved tonight… Spend the night with me."

I broke out in a sweat. "Riku I… I want our first time together to be… perfect."

Riku blushed. "Um I didn't mean have sex Sora… wow I guess I did make it sound like that though huh?"

"Oh wow! I'm a spaz! Sorry about that Riku!" I apologized.

Riku chuckled and leaned over me to give me a kiss. When the kiss was over, I was extremely horny.

"Maybe it won't be a good idea… I have no idea if I could control myself if we sleep in the same room alone… or the same bed." Riku spoke as he grounded his hips into mine, rubbing our clothed erections together.

I grabbed the back of Riku's neck and crushed our lips together, all the while grounding back into him making both of us moan and gasp.

I don't think I ever felt my heart pound so hard and fast in my life, but it was. Hearing Riku pant in my ear was so erotic that I prayed he had the brain function to stop us cause I defiantly didn't…

All at once Riku pushed himself back into the drivers seat gripping the wheel so tight I could see his knuckles turn white. "…I'm sorry!" I apologized finally realizing what I was doing to him.

Riku laid his head on the wheel. "No Sora, don't. Man I just want to fuck you so bad! But… I don't want to fuck you Sora, I wan to our first time to be complete love, not lust… I want our first time to be making love, not fucking." Riku spoke before looking at me.

"Oh Riku… that's what I want too… I just lost it…" I spoke almost crying with how much Riku's words touched my heart…

"I think it's best for both of us if I take you home… You know before I… jump you." Riku spoke blushing and turning on the car…


End file.
